


A Freak Like  Me

by brittanafan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Bullying, Catboys & Catgirls, F/F, Family, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Futanari, Girl!Peen, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Size Kink, Soulmates, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 60,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanafan/pseuds/brittanafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana is a Neko, or cat girl, and a senior at WMHS. Brittany is a new transfer student with a big secret in her pants. They meet and are instantly attracted to each other. Cue graphic, smutty, sexy-times. </p>
<p>Kink Meme Fill. AU. Contains girl!peen. Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This chapter mentions bullying (verbal, mental, physical and psychological) as well as a few specific incidences of violence (one in particular could be considered sexual). It's not explicit, and other than possibly being referenced to or talked about later, it won't be a big part of this story from here on out.

Brittany Susan Pierce held her binder close to her chest as she carefully navigated the crowded halls of William McKinley High School for the first time. She kept closely to the wall of lockers as she headed in the direction of her third period class, her eyes subconsciously shifting from one student to the next as they passed her. A part of her felt bad for being so overcurious and eager, but how many people could say that they've met a Neko, let alone went to school with one!

Of course, there were other reasons, more selfish ones, that had prompted her to want to move from Kentucky to Ohio in order to attend William McKinley. See, as rare as Neko's were, she herself had a condition that was even rarer. Or at least, one that was considered "abnormal and shameful", and therefor just wasn't talked about in public or the media. In reality, there could be  _thousands_  of girls out there who, like herself, had a dick instead of a vagina, but until she met one herself, she was going to keep assuming that this "deformity" was hers and hers alone.

The fact that she had been mercilessly and sometimes rather violently teased at her previous high school also added to her negative self view. It wasn't  _her_  fault that the highly religious, private school she'd attended had made it a point to inform all of the faculty about her "abnormality" before she'd even stepped foot into the building as a Freshman. They had said it was for her own safety, incase something should happen to her, the staff would already be apprised of her "pre-existing condition". Her parents had allowed this because they never would have thought that one or more of these teachers would view their daughter as an "abomination" and secretly spread the truth about her anatomy to the entire student body.

The teasing began small, starting with mostly hurtful words that, for her own part, Brittany didn't even understand at the time. She'd never told her parents about the bullying because she knew that her "problem" was a big enough stress on them to begin with. She knew that they loved her and that they would do anything for her, or to protect her, but they were already paying more money then they could afford to send her to that private school, how could she go to them and complain about a few kids saying mean things to her?

By the middle of her Senior year, the name calling and innocent bumps and shoves in the hallways had turned into out and out physical and psychological violence. Instead of being shoved into her locker and left there for hours on end, she was being dragged into empty janitors closets where some of her more vindictive and cruel classmates would beat her up, often times paying particular attention to the area of her body that made her a victim in the first place.

It hurt her, in many different ways, but still she couldn't tell her parents. She'd tried telling one of her teachers, after a particularly rough encounter at the end of gym class, and they'd out and out told her that she deserved it. This sentiment was shared by the school nurse, whom she'd gone to see afterwards, since whether or not she deserved it, she  _still_ had a bloody nose and a painfully swollen lip. The woman had told her that no matter where she went, people would be disgusted by her and that what she was experiencing now was just a sampling of what she would in the "real world".

That should have been enough to get her running to her parents, begging to be taken out of school, but Brittany was determined to not let these kids and teachers get to her. She only had one semester left and then she could go off to college. Preferably somewhere far away; somewhere that would be more tolerant of "freaks" like her.

The decision had been taken out of her hands, though, the moment her school's field hockey team had dragged her, kicking and screaming, into the girls locker room after the last class of the day. They'd proceeded to beat her and kick her, some of the girls using their sticks to try and leave more permanent, painful wounds. But as badly as a few cracked ribs and numerous welts and bruises were, the worst part of the ordeal was when one of the girls decided to pull down her pants and reveal her "monstrosity" for the entire team to see.

It had been the first time any of her abusers had gone so far as to actually expose her "abnormal anatomy". As horrified as Brittany was at suddenly being exposed in this way, the girls that had been attacking her seemed to be even more distressed. In a bit of rather cruel irony, the thing that caused her to be targeted in the first place, ended up being enough to deter the girls from touching or harming her any further. Their shock and disgust at actually  _seeing_  "the sin between her legs", in a way, saved her from what could have been a more tragic fate.

Like usual, when Brittany had gotten home, she'd tried to hide what had happened from her parents, but the moment they'd laid eyes on her bruised and bloodied body, she'd broken down and told them everything. She'd been pulled from the school the very next day, her parents promising never to let anyone hurt her like that ever again. It had been a mixed blessing for Brittany, who, as badly as she'd wanted out of that place, also wanted to be able to graduate on time. Sadly though, her injures kept her from being able to transfer immediately to another high school, and since her parents couldn't afford to home school her, she was told she'd simply have to repeat her entire senior year.

Enter William McKinley High School into the equation. During the summer, Brittany had done a ton of research on notoriously famous liberal high schools, only to find that most of them were located either in California or New York. While her parent did agree that perhaps it was best they relocated out of Kentucky, her dads employer only had connecting offices in the few nearby surrounding states, Ohio being one of them.

How Brittany ended up even hearing about this particular high school, though, had nothing to do with her actual research. One evening, while summer was in full swing, the Pierce family had been sitting around the living room watching the news. Brittany never really liked watching television, other than cartoons and a few cheesy prime time dramas, but for some reason she felt like watching with her parents that night. As soon as the main segment started, and the words "Neko Leads Ohio Cheerleaders To National Victory" flashed on the screen, Brittany knew that her life was never going to be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana Lopez scanned the crowded hallway, her less than average eye site easily made up for by her incredibly sensitive and astute sense of hearing. The two sleek, black cat ears perched on top of her head made it possible for her to not only eavesdrop with ease, but to also hear when someone was sneaking up behind her. "Touch it and I promise you'll lose more than just your hand." She warned, her normally sultry voice even lower in her throat as she resisted the urge to growl. Even though this was a common occurrence, she couldn't help but be irritated more than usual at the audacity of her fellow classmate. Just because she had a tail didn't mean others were allowed to touch it without her permission.

The offending student immediately backed off, mumbling something about her being "a temperamental bitch" as he went. Without even turning around, Santana easily put a name to the voice and made a mental note to have one of her Cheerios slushie the pesky sophomore AV nerd and web blogger. Jacob Ben Israel had been trying, unsuccessfully, for an entire year to touch her personal and highly sensitive extra appendage, and Santana knew that at some point she was going to have to more firmly "lay down the law" with him in order to get him to stop.

Today wasn't going to be that day, though. No, today she was only interested in one specific type of deviant activity; one that required the presence of a certain footballer with a mohawk. As the hallway eventually began to clear out, the cat girl suddenly caught whiff of the all too familiar scent of Axe body spray. Wrinkling her nose, she turned and finally spotted Noah Puckerman jogging towards her; the boy out of breath and covered in a layer of sweat. "Sorry, babe... Lost track of time in gym class. You know how it is when I get in 'The Zone'." He flexed his biceps, causing Santana to nearly gag.

"You absolutely  _stink,_ Puckerman." She couldn't help but keep the disappointment from her voice as her plans for her free period were shot to hell. There was no way she was going to let him touch her smelling like  _that_. "Dousing yourself in body spray is  _not_  the same thing as showering, you idiot." This time she did let herself release a small growl, needing the boy to know that this type of ineptitude wasn't going to be tolerated. He looked positively hurt, though, by her remarks. Whether he was upset over being called out on his inadequate hygiene, or the fact that this meant he was no longer going to be getting any from her that period, she didn't know and didn't care. "Come find me when you learn how to use a bar of soap."

Ignoring his desperate and pathetic attempts to keep her interested in their previously planned activities, Santana simply turned around and walked away. The bell signaling the start of ninth period had already rung, and since she had no intention of actually spending her study hall in the library like she was supposed to, the cat girl decided to head off to the locker rooms and get a jump start on her after school duties as Captain of the Cheerios. Tryout dates hadn't even been posted yet, but that didn't mean she couldn't find  _something_  to look over and busy herself with; perhaps scouting the list of new students for any transfers with an athletic background.

Stepping into the girls locker room, Santana immediately sensed that she wasn't alone. There was someone else in the room; someone that had no business being there since there was no gym class that period. Unable to resist her curiosity, the girl slowly and silently made her way further into the room, checking in between the rows of lockers as she headed towards the double doors leading to the showers. Whoever this person was, they smelt like they'd just run a marathon. Only, where Puck's body odor was more often than not vomit worthy, this person's scent seemed to have a completely different effect on her stomach.

"Seriously, Lopez, stop acting like a cat in heat," she scolded herself, squeezing her thighs together subconsciously as the ever present ache that had been nagging at her all day began to intensify. "Fucking Puckerman," she cursed the boy under her breath. All she ever really asked of him was to make sure that he showered before their encounters, but he couldn't even do a simple thing like that. And to top it all off, he  _knew_  that she was in the middle of her monthly "heat week". Did he think that she would be so desperate for a lay, that she'd give in and do him regardless of the fact he currently smelled like a landfill?

Growling at the very thought, Santana realized that she was going to have to find herself a new boy toy, and  _fast_. She still had three more days in this month's cycle, and after _years_  spent trying to quell the ache on her own, either by her hand or with the various toys she kept buried in her closet, the cat girl knew that the only thing that would ever satisfy her need was a giant, throbbing cock between her legs. It sucked, because if they weren't inescapably attached to boys, she wouldn't have such a hard time finding a suitable one to keep around.

The sound of a shower being turned on quickly brought the girl out of her thoughts. The unique scent that she'd detected earlier was now even more present, which she knew from previous experience meant that this person was no longer wearing any clothing. Pausing at the double doors, Santana peered into the slowly steaming shower room, hoping to catch a glimpse of this mystery person. There's a brief flash of blonde hair and pale skin and then they're gone, presumably having disappeared into one of the stalls in order to start their shower.

Slowly counting to thirty in her head, Santana quietly pushed open the double doors and stealthily slipped into the room. Right away she's overwhelmed by a strong, heady, musk that was inarguably and very distinctly  _male_. How she'd managed to miss this fact earlier, she had no clue, but the idea of a guy sneaking into the girl's locker rooms in order to defile one of their showers, suddenly filled the girl with an overpowering sense of rage. How  _dare_  this boy grunge up their comparatively pristine facilities with his grody, disgusting "boy dirt"!

Instinctively preparing herself for a fight, Santana flattened her ears to the top of her head as the short, silky hairs covering her tail bristled and puffed out. She didn't actually have claws, but that didn't stop her from tensing her hands at her sides as she arched her back and pushed out her chest. Sufficiently "puffed up", the cat girl literally stalked across the room until she was standing directly in front of the occupied shower. Without giving the figure inside any warning, she gripped onto the edge of the plastic curtain and roughly yanked it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually going to be more of a lengthy series now and not just a quick kink meme smut fill. This means more overall detail and a little bit longer of a wait for the smut. Sorry this chapter is again so short. Hoping to make up for that in the next one!

It had seemed like a smart idea at the time: scheduling her free period after gym class so she could wait around for the locker rooms to empty before taking a shower. Of course, it would mean being late to her study hall, but it's not like anyone ever got detention for something like that. Or even if they did, she could always blame it on the fact that she was new, and just pretend that she'd gotten lost or something. After all, she  _was_  an expert at hiding or bending the truth. So in a way, it really  _had_  been a brilliant idea; it was just the small, insignificant part of her plan that relied on things actually being different here than at her last school, that in the end, screwed her.

From the moment her shower curtain was thrust rudely aside, Brittany had known she was in trouble. The girl's normally strong legs seemed to buckle and bend beneath her before giving out completely, causing her to collapse to the floor in a heap. Crying out in fear and panic, the blonde quickly scrambled to pull her knees to her chest in a desperate attempt to hide, or rather, _protect_ , her groin. "Please don't hurt me..." she whimpered, her eyes clenched shut as she frantically tried to figure out how her secret could have been discovered this quickly.

Her parents had told her that the Lima District School Board had promised only to inform those members of the faculty and staff that absolutely needed to know about her condition. Namely, the gym teachers and the school nurse. The nurse had seemed nice enough when she'd met her that morning, and Brittany was pretty sure that both Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester were lesbians, so it didn't make sense that either of them would already have a reason to want to hurt her. Not that being gay was the same thing as being "deformed", but the still lingering discrimination that came with it should have at least earned her a little bit of sympathy, right?

As the seconds continued to tick agonizingly by and still no one had stepped foot into her stall, Brittany decided to chance a glance up at her attacker; her heart nearly stopping in her chest as the first thing she noticed was the giant, pointy cat ears on top of her intruder's head. "Santana?" She whispered in sudden awe and confusion, the fear that had moments ago crippled her, quickly vanishing along with the steam in her stall. She didn't uncurl herself though, not wanting to jinx the moment by revealing her condition too soon. Just because  _she_  had fantasized about becoming best friends with the Neko, didn't mean that the girl would end up feeling the same way about  _her_.

Ever since that fateful evening when she'd first learned about the cat girl and the problems she was facing over being allowed to compete professionally as a cheerleader, Brittany had known that she absolutely _had_ to meet her. Actually, not just  _meet_  her, but get to  _know_  her; befriend her, even. Neko's were insanely rare outside of Japan, and the few that  _did_  live in the United States tended to stay away from the media. Not that she could blame them for being cautious; it had only been in her lifetime that the unique half human, half feline race had been giving the same rights as everybody else.

Santana was actually the first Neko allowed to attend public high school, let alone be able to compete on their sports teams. In her subsequent research on the cat girl, Brittany had learned that she'd actually been scouted by the cheerleading coach at William McKinley. Apparently her tail, which gave Neko's an extraordinarily refined sense of balance, as well as her tiny stature, had made the cat girl the perfect candidate to be Coach Sylvester's newest star flyer. Brittany had had to do extra research on cheerleading terms after that, but from what she'd read, it made perfect sense.

Unfortunately, after three consecutive wins at Nationals, Santana and the William McKinley Titan Cheerios had found themselves under fire by numerous other high ranking schools and their disgruntled, though most likely jealous, cheer coaches. An investigation had been launched over the summer in order to see if having a Neko on the team gave the Cheerios an unfair advantage over the other squads. If it could be proven that her abilities were solely the result of her enhanced genetics, than the other teams would have had a valid reason to boycott her participation at competitions. The fact that Coach Sylvester had originally sought her out  _because_  of these genetic factors, didn't help her case any.

Brittany had followed the story closely all summer, and when the verdict had finally been reached and the complaints against the cheerleader and her coach had been dropped, it felt like a part of her had won something as well. Even though the fight hadn't actually been hers, the ruling felt like a victory for everyone that was born different, or was, in some way, discriminated against for things they couldn't control.

The courts had officially declared that to keep any student from participating in school athletics solely due to their genetics was the same as any another form of discrimination. The video footage that was later released showing Santana performing the same routines with the same high level of precision, all the while keeping her tail taped securely around her stomach, had been the proverbial icing on the equal rights cake. In the end, the fact that her tail had actually very little to do with her insane amount of talent, didn't stop Brittany from falling for the girl, and falling  _hard_. Santana's differences may have been what originally caught her attention all those weeks ago, but it was the girl's underlying beauty that continued to keep her engaged and wanting more.

Brittany understood, on an almost primitive level, that Santana's enticingly exotic figure was only partially the result of her feline features. The girl's smooth and spotless skin, tanned not just from the sun, but also from her joint latin heritage, was often the focus of her increasingly frequent, and sometimes rather illicit dreams. The blonde couldn't even begin to count the number of times she'd woken up to the lingering sensation of the girl's body beneath hers, only to grow upset at the realization that all of the love making she'd just shared with the girl had only been in her head.

It's not that she didn't also ache to know what it felt like to run her fingers along the girl's silky tail as the seemingly willful appendage curled teasingly around her arm. Or to brush her hands through her beautiful, long, dark hair as her adorable cat ears twitched in an effort to monitor those that could potentially walk in on them. But as badly as she wanted to be able to lay naked with the girl, their bodies pressed firmly together in intimacy as well as warmth, she found herself more than anything wanting to simply get lost in the other girl's intense and enrapturing, gorgeous, brown eyes.

But now, as Brittany sat naked and huddled at the bottom of the increasingly flooded shower stall, her eyes about to meet Santana's for the first time, she realized that what she was currently feeling was absolutely  _nothing_ like what she had imagined in her dreams. It was better.  _So_  much better. And she never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, Santana didn't seem to share the sentiment, as a horrified look quickly began to spread across the cat girl's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana had no idea what to think. Her nose had told her one thing and now her eyes were telling her another. There had been no question in her mind, that when she pushed open the shower curtain, she'd find boy; a boy that was jacking off, if the potency of the scent was anything to go by. Except, once the plastic had been moved aside and the steam finally dissipated, all she'd found was a blonde girl suddenly collapsed at the bottom of the shower stall. Immediately frozen into place, Santana had no idea what to do.

Whoever this person was, they looked and sounded absolutely terrified. Should she go and get help? Or stay and try to calm the girl? What if whoever had done this returned while she was gone? The cat girl's panic only grew worse as the blonde slowly pulled her head from her knees in order to glance anxiously up at her. She looked confused, like she was expecting something to happen. Something unpleasant. Wait, did the girl think that  _she_  was going to hurt her? At the thought, a horrified look quickly spread across Santana's face. "I'm- I'm not going to hurt you... I promise." She stammered, still unable to move from her spot; her eyes trained on the blonde girl's face despite desperately wanting to check her for signs of further injury. She smelt like she'd just been gang banged.

As her heart continued to pound in her chest, Santana slowly started to realize that the odor radiating from the girl, while definitely still "boy induced", didn't seem to have the same effect on her as say, the stink from Puckerman's jizz. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. She still had that overpowering desire to strip down and mount the girl, only the thought of doing so didn't seem to disgust her the same way barebacking Puck did.

How could that be though? Santana had thought that her overpowering cat urge to fuck was linked with the actual, physical presence of male anatomy and not just the junk inside. If it were simply about the sperm, or rather, the ability to have offspring, then she wouldn't have been able to look at a turkey baster without getting banned from Bed Bath and Beyond. The desires that condemned every Neko over the age of 14 to one week a month of pure unadulterated, pornographic hell, was all about the penis, and not about the partner. If it  _had_  been about the partner, then she would have probably already found a mate in one of her female classmates.

Not that she needed to be thinking about mates right now, not while there was a naked and totally gorgeous blonde trembling before her. Oh, if only it wasn't about the penis... "Hey, it's okay. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Santana repeated, softening her voice and relaxing her facial expressions when it became apparent that her overzealousness to help was only upsetting the girl more. The blonde seemed to react immediately to the shift in her demeanor and slowly began to unclench. "What's your name?"

The girl certainly had no reason to answer her, but at the question she seemed to gain at least three shades of color. "Brittany. Brittany Susan Pierce." she spoke, her voice soft, though easily audible over the sound of the still running shower. Santana briefly considered reaching up to turn off the taps, but didn't want to potentially startle the girl again. Also, she still smelt heavily of boy stank and if Santana were her, she'd want to continue getting that off as soon as possible. Well, normally at least. Right now she actually found herself wanting to crawl into the shower with the girl and groom her herself. Which confused her even further because as much as she hated the smell, she hated the taste even more.

"And you're Santana, right? I- I saw you on the news over the summer..." The blonde didn't seem to catch on to the lecherous stare the cat girl knew she was giving. Or if she did, she didn't seem to mind. She was actually starting to turn red, the deep blush mostly evident on her cheeks. Was she simply embarrassed at being caught naked in the shower? Or was she still aroused from what had caused her to need the shower in the first place? It didn't appear anymore to the darker girl that the blonde had been attacked, and something in her stomach seemed to finally lift at this realization.

"...the first Neko I've ever met." The girl continued to speak, and Santana only managed to catch the end of her sentence. The word "Neko" was like a beacon to her: when spoken, no matter what she was doing, she'd always find herself tuning into the conversation that had brought it up. It was probably some sort of survival instinct held over from when her race was still being slaughtered on sight. The subsequent urge to flee wasn't there though, or if it was, the need to bury her face in the girl's lap was stronger.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Santana knew that something was definitely wrong. Sure, she enjoyed going down on women a hell of a lot more than she did men, but it was always because she  _wanted_  to and not because she  _needed_  to. "Well... you're the first... um... blonde... that I've... uh... I've ever met... in the showers... I mean... " Wait, was  _she_ blushing now? And what the hell was  _that_  about? She couldn't remember having this much trouble finding her words, not since she was 14 and in her first heat. She actually hadn't been able to say much of anything to the brown haired boy who's name she couldn't remember anymore. There was just a lot of drooling and stuttering, and later, moaning. Oh, yes, she was  _definitely_  blushing. Shit.

Needing to derail her dirty mind, and fast, Santana tried to think of something further to say that didn't make her look or sound like a prepubescent boy. "Why are you showering alone?" being the result. Okay, so that was better, sort of. The blonde only laughed at her, and instead of feeling offended, Santana actually laughed back. Who the hell was this girl and what the fuck was she doing to her?

"I had gym last period and I... really don't like showering while others are around..." she trailed off, her voice turning melancholic and causing Santana's heart to ache. She couldn't let this girl look so sad. She needed to make her laugh again.

"Oh, yeah, I totally get that. I mean, this school is just  _filled_  with perverts who wouldn't think twice of walking in on a girl while she's showering. I mean, just  _wanky_." She didn't mind calling herself a pervert, it being true after all. Brittany didn't seem to get the joke though, her adorable nose scrunched up as she seemed to be repeating what she'd just said in her head.

Santana was about to apologize when the girl let out the most wonderful noise in the entire world. It was laughter, yes, but behind it was something more; something that cemented in Santana's mind that she needed to get out of there, and get out of there  _fast._ "I uh, I should let you finish your shower." The cat girl explained, straightening up and taking a few steps back. Brittany had that distressed look on her face again, but before she could question her, Santana turned around and fled the room.

00000000000000000000

"Get ahold of yourself Lopez." Santana groaned as she practically sprinted through the locker room, stopping only when she'd passed Sue Sylvester's door. If she went back into the hallway, she'd risk getting detention, and the  _last_  thing she wanted was to have to explain to her parents and her coach why she wasn't in class in the first place. Well, probably not to her parents, but even so, it wasn't worth the risk. Knowing that her coach would currently be out on the field inspecting the landscaping for inexcusable imperfections, the cat girl entered the woman's thankfully unlocked office and shut the door behind her.

"Oh my Gooooooooooodddddd..." She found herself moaning this time when she realized that she could still smell Brittany in the supposedly sound proof and air tight room. Ignoring the fact that her coach probably had camera's hidden in the walls, the cat girl moved forward and carelessly knocked over most of the items on the woman's desk as she crawled on top of its large, flat surface. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she wailed, her back arching of its own accord as her hips tried to grind her pelvis against the wood.

She wasn't just a cat in heat anymore, she was a cat in heat that knew its release was just on the other side of a door she couldn't allow herself to open. "Oh fuck me..." She rolled onto her side and curled her knees into her chest, bringing her nose into her kneecaps in an attempt to block out the overpowering smell. It worked for a good second and a half before she found herself moving again, her body twisting and writhing in what felt more like pain than pleasure at this point.

There was a clash as her tail knocked over a cup of pencils, the extremity stiffening out from her backside as it vibrated and twitched in anticipation. "I'm going to be suspended." Santana whimpered as she rolled onto her back and slid her left hand underneath her Cheerios skirt and into her spanks. "Coach Sylvester is going to murder me." She didn't doubt the accuracy of her statement, but she also didn't stop rubbing her fingers furiously over her swollen clit. She could see the headlines now: "Neko Caught Masturbating On School Grounds; Was Later Skinned And Made Into A Rug."

Of course, the trouble with self stimulation was that it simply didn't work. Even though her brain had her convinced that it would, her body had no intentions of actually playing by those rules. That would be way too easy, after all, and when had anything ever been easy for her? At least, things having to do with her cat side?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Santana could feel herself on the verge of tears. This wasn't pleasurable at all. It  _hurt_.  _Badly_. She needed release, and at this point would have probably let Jew-Fro bone her just to make it stop. If only she could get to her cell phone, then maybe she could txt Puck and he'd forgive her for her outburst earlier and fuck her like they had originally planned. She was already condemned, did it matter if she upped her offense to actually having sex on her coaches desk?

Except, the thought of having sex with Puck only seemed to make her ill instead of excited. She'd have to put up with his scent and the fact that he probably had a layer of grime on him an inch thick. Oh hell no, she wasn't going to let that boy anywhere _near_  her again. She'd rather spontaneously combust, which she was pretty sure she was already about to do if she couldn't get the ache to stop.

Unable to get enough friction like this, the cat girl flipped onto her stomach, trapping her hand between her crotch and her coaches desk calendar. At this point she had rearranged most of the objects off of the furniture's surface, except for a few stray flyers and what appeared to be a small stack of student files. Pressing her forehead on top of the closest manila folder, she was about to shut her eyes and start praying when a name in bold, black letters instantly caught her attention: Brittany S. Pierce.

Curiosity flooding through her, Santana moved her head and pushed open the folder with her free hand, her thighs still pushing against and squeezing around her other one. The first item in the file was a large, glossy photo of the blonde. "Bad idea... bad idea..." the cat girl whined as she took in the girl's features. Why hadn't she noticed before how blue the girl's eyes were? They were mesmerizing; almost like looking into the depths of the ocean or some romantic shit like that. They also made the fire in her groin burn even hotter. Mercifully turning the photo over, Santana began to scan the girls personal records, her eyes soon catching on a single sentence highlighted under the "medical" section.

"What the fuck?" The girl had a penis? How was that even possible? How was it that she didn't know that that was even possible? As she read and reread the same dozen words on the page, Santana began to put two and two together. A girl with a penis.  _Brittany_  with a penis. "Oh my God!" Brittany had a penis! That's why she smelt like a boy, and that's why she'd wanted to fuck her. She wasn't broken, or sick. This wasn't some strange Neko affliction that she'd suddenly and unexplainably developed in the last fifteen minutes. It made total sense now: she didn't want to mate with  _Brittany_ , she wanted to mate with Brittany's _penis_!

Now all she had to do was convince the girl to let her mate with her and the pain would finally go away. How hard could that be, right? She was a fucking stud. How could Brittany  _not_  want to tap that? Pulling her hand from between her thighs, Santana quickly rolled off of the desk, landing rather painfully and inelegantly on her back. Ignoring the kink in her tail from her awkward landing, the cat girl glanced at her hand before sticking her fingers into her mouth, quickly cleaning them off. She had no idea if humans could actually smell sex on others like she could, but she didn't want to take any chances and possibly scare the girl away.

Once satisfied that she was clean and presentable, Santana cast a quick glance around the room and at the mess she'd caused. There was no way Sue wouldn't know that she'd been in there, so what was the point of trying to clean? There wasn't any, so without any more hesitation, Santana flung the office door open and sprinted back through the locker rooms towards the showers. The water was no longer running, but the girl's scent was still strong enough to reassure her that she hadn't left yet. Bursting through the double doors once more, the cat girl was instantly stopped in her tracks by the unexpected, tho rather enjoyable, sight before her.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany grunted in frustration as she continued to try and work her awkwardly bent arm through the sleeve of her twisted tank top. The too tight garment was currently balled up over her bare breasts; her left wrist trapped beneath the wadded fabric directly below her armpit. "Ehhhnn.." She whimpered, frantically tugging at the damp shirt with her free hand as she desperately tried to cover herself. In her haste to get dressed, she hadn't dried off enough, and now she was stuck and completely exposed from the waist up in the middle of the shower room.

Heart racing, the blonde dug into her skin with the nails of her unrestricted hand as she changed her tactic and attempted to pull the shirt off in order to start over again. Too caught up, literally, in her dilemma, she didn't hear the double doors burst open as another individual quickly barged into the room. It was only when she heard a sudden squawk of laughter behind her, that the girl realized she was no longer alone. Screaming out in surprise, the blonde nearly collapsed to the ground for the second time in less than twenty minutes.

Wrapping her mobile arm around her breasts, Brittany immediately hunched her body in on itself, thankful she had at least been smart enough to dress her lower half first; the tight jean shorts she wore easily hiding her anatomy from whoever had walked in on her. Even though she was mostly covered, she still couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to let this happen to her twice. Plus, with her arm still trapped in her shirt, she wouldn't be able to protect herself as easily should her intruder actually want to harm her this time.

"Brittany, it's okay. It's just me, it's Santana." A familiar voice quickly broke through the blondes mounting distress, causing the girl to stop panicking long enough to turn around and spot the cat girl staring at her in both amusement and concern. After Santana had fled earlier, Brittany had been convinced that she'd somehow upset or offended the girl, and that any chance she'd had at being friends with her had been irreversibly ruined. So the fact that Santana had returned to find her should have made her happy; should have had her bouncing on her heels and squealing with delight. This was, after all, the girl that had monopolized most of her waking thoughts and had invaded nearly all of her dreams. She  _should_  have been ecstatic to be standing in front of her again; to have been given a second chance at a good first impression.

Instead, Brittany felt the tears well up in her eyes as she realized how idiotic and ridiculous she must currently look. "I'm... I'm stuck..." She explained in a whimper, swallowing the little bit of pride she actually possessed in a last ditch attempt at convincing the girl not to give up on getting to know her. As much as she hated the thought of the cat girl pitying her, it was at least better than her not wanting to have anything to do with her at all. Besides, as long as she was friends with Santana, she always had the opportunity to try and change the girl's opinion of her later on.

Holding her breath, Brittany watched anxiously as Santana's eyes roamed over her body; the girl having abruptly broken eye contact with her after her pathetic admission. Even though she knew in her heart that this girl would never physically harm her, the blonde's mind was still screaming at her to get free of her restriction and defend herself. Only, in order to do so, she'd have to remove her arm from over her chest, and the thought of exposing herself like that to the cat girl was actually  _worse_  than the thought of taking a beating she couldn't protect herself from. There was just something in the other girl's face, and in her posture, that continued to make her feel like a potential victim. And as badly as she wanted to be friends with the girl, she wasn't going to put herself in a position to be hurt like she had been at her last school.

After a few uncomfortable and tense seconds, the cat girl suddenly broke free from her concentrated scrutiny and finally seemed to take notice of Brittany's growing unease. Shaking her head quickly, the Neko cleared her throat and relaxed her body back into a less threatening, less predatory stance. "I'm sorry! I just... I just... uh... _Shit_..." She sounded annoyed with herself, almost as if she understood what it felt like to be preyed upon and was sorry for making the other girl feel that way. "Do you uh... Do you need any help?"

Despite the warning bells still going off inside her head, the blonde found herself nodding, her breath coming in more rapidly as the cat girl slowly moved closer to her. Gulping down the multitude of objections that lingered in her throat, Brittany forced herself to stand still and not freak out as Santana disappeared behind her. Tensing automatically at the first touch, the blonde clenched her eyes shut and began to pray that she hadn't just made a terrible mistake. "You can trust me." The Neko must have been able to sense her fear, for she was now whispering soothingly and reassuringly to her as her fingers worked at the twisted fabric over her shoulder blades.

Brittany eventually relaxed as the girl continued speaking to her in a gentle, calming tone. After a good thirty seconds, the blonde felt the constriction around her chest start to ease up as the other girl worked diligently to free her. "Almost done." Santana practically purred into her ear as her fingers were finally able to tug the fabric free. Brittany could only nod in thanks as her body began to fight a completely different battle than the one before; a battle that she wasn't quite sure she wanted to win this time.

Finally being able to thread her arm through her shirt's sleeve, the blonde suddenly gasped as she felt Santana's fingers pulling at the freed hem of her tank top. "I- I got it now... Thank you..." She whimpered as the cat girl ignored her and began to tug the fabric downwards, her delicate hands smoothing over her sides as she finished helping her adjust her shirt. Even though she was now fully covered, Brittany still felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and growing arousal as the other girl's hands brushed against the sides of her breasts. The seemingly innocent contact caused an explosion of sparks to shoot up and down her spine, her legs now shaking beneath her as they threatened to give out for a reason completely unrelated to fear.

No one had ever touched her in the way that Santana was now touching her, and it scared the hell out of the girl. Even though she had dreamt of this moment at least a hundred times, it still didn't feel real to her. Not to mention that it just didn't make any sense. How could Santana actually  _want_  her in the way that her hands were now suggesting she wanted her? In her dreams, Brittany had always been the first one to make a move; the first one to initiate any "less than innocent" contact. It was  _her_ , after all, that was hopelessly in love with the other. Santana hadn't even known that she'd existed a half hour ago. How could she _possibly_  feel the same way in such a short amount of time?

As Brittany desperately tried to make sense of what was happening, Santana's fingers continued to travel lightly over the fabric of the girl's shirt, her body moving to press flush against the blonde's back. Gasping once more at the sudden, though not unwelcome contact, Brittany closed her eyes at the sensation of the girl's breath against her neck, directly below her ear. "Do you like tree houses?" The cat girl's question took more than a few seconds to register in her head, the girl's words seemingly having no context whatsoever in what they were currently doing.

At her lack of response, Santana ceased exploring the other girl's body, instead resting her hands gently on her hips above the waistband of her jean shorts. Brittany blinked rapidly, trying to formulate some sort of response. Whereas the girl's hands on her sides had been exhilarating, their current proximity to her groin only served to remind her that as badly as she wanted this to happen, the probability of things continuing once her "deformity" was revealed was likely close to zero. Taking a steadying breath, the blonde turned her head so she could look into the face of the girl behind her. "Tree houses?"

Santana nodded at this, the corners of her mouth turning up into a knowing smirk. "Do you like tree houses?" She asked again, her fingertips drumming against the flesh over Brittany's hips. The blonde wasn't a  _huge_  fan of heights, but she'd certainly give it a go if it meant getting to go somewhere with the cat girl. The sudden realization that they were still in the school's shower room where anybody could easily walk in on them instinctively caused her to tense up again. Wanting to get out of there and away from anybody that could potentially use their current interactions against them, Brittany found herself quickly and enthusiastically nodding her answer.

"Excellent. I'd like for us to get to know each other better." Santana's smirk turned into a rather sultry smile as she released the blonde's hips and took a step backwards. Brittany tried not to whimper at the loss of contact, turning around and spotting the other girl's hand now outstretched towards her. Consciously aware of the fact that she'd never ditched school before, as well as the fact that she'd only known Santana for less than a single class period, the blonde tentatively allowed the cat girl to take ahold of her hand. The immediate return of that warm, giddy sensation in her stomach, was more than enough to convince her that she was making the right decision. "And I know the perfect place for that to happen." Stopping only long enough to grab her bag up off the floor with her free hand, Brittany silently but eagerly allowed Santana to lead her out of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

This was definitely  _not_  what she'd imagined when Santana had asked her if she'd liked tree houses. Not that she'd ever been inside of a Neko's bedroom before, or really, anyones bedroom other than hers and her parents. She should have known that something was up the moment the cat girl had led her  _not_  towards her backyard, but actually up the path leading to her front door. It's not that Brittany didn't trust the girl, but in the back of her mind she knew that she shouldn't be going into her house without first getting to know her better. Her parents would have a  _fit_  if they'd found out, and the last thing she wanted to do was worry them, especially on the first day of school.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Santana grinned from ear to ear as the blonde gawked up at the indoor "tree house" situated along the far wall of her enormous, high ceilinged bedroom. The "tree" was actually constructed of fiberboard, then sculpted and painted to look like an actual tree, while the "house" was something that could have easily come straight out of a storybook. The walls were painted a deep burgundy with the trim a pink so pale that it could almost pass for white. The roof was gabled over the windows, and layered with dark, natural wood shingles, while the large wrap around deck was stained a medium oak. From her spot still at the entrance to the Neko's room, Brittany couldn't help but marvel over how large the structure was. She wouldn't be surprised if the interior of the playroom was actually larger than her own bedroom. "Come on! It's sturdy, I promise!"

The blonde watched as the girl bounded across her carpeted floor, past her king sized bed and towards the rickety looking ladder nailed into the base. As if she were also part monkey, the brunette scrambled up the planks; disappearing into a hole cut in the floor of the house. Needing a few more moments to comprehend what she was seeing, Brittany slowly moved towards the "tree", her eyes roaming over the curtained windows as well as the child like, hand painted decorations on the door. Before she'd even made it to the ladder, Santana's head popped out of one of the windows, the cat girl grinning impatiently down at her. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" The girl asked teasingly, causing Brittany to shake her head despite the truth that she really wasn't very fond of them.

Santana climbed out of the window and leant over the edge of the deck as she watched the blonde tentatively start to ascend the ladder. She had been nervous about bringing the girl back to her house, let alone into her room, but she had known better than to try and "relieve her tension" with the blonde somewhere that others could accidentally walk in on them. Puck had gotten good at keeping quiet while they hooked up, which was the only reason she had risked doing things with him at school. Even though her kind was no longer seen as demons, she would be the first to admit that, to an outsider, a Neko's sexual proclivities could easily be mistaken for a scene right out of the movie "The Exorcist".

"This is so cool..." Brittany marveled as she slowly started her climb. The planks that served as a ladder were actually a lot less wobbly than she'd first feared they'd be, easing her nervousness the higher she went. When she'd finally reached the top, Santana was standing over her with a hand outstretched. "Thank you." The blonde responded shyly, taking the girls hand and immediately feeling that warm jolt of electricity inside her gut again. Santana helped her fully into the room before quickly kicking down the trap door located over the ladder. She normally didn't bother, but the last thing she wanted was for Brittany to misstep and accidentally go tumbling through the floor.

Pulling herself to her feet, Brittany glanced around the rooms interior, surprised at the number of cushions and bean bags and other soft surfaces that occupied most of the floor space. "This is cozy," she mused, keeping her eyes off of the cat girl despite her overwhelming urge to stare at her. Santana had released her hand and was now hopping over pillows and blankets on her way towards the far wall. A large mattress was tucked into the corner, and the Neko flopped playfully onto it, rolling onto her back and motioning for Brittany to do the same.

The blonde slowly made her way over to her new friend, blushing at the suggestive nature of her position on the bed. Whether Santana had done it on purpose or not, she had her feet up on the mattress underneath her backside, with her knees spread wide open at her sides. It was highly sexual, and Brittany could feel her jean shorts growing uncomfortably tight at the erotic visual. Clearing her throat, she hesitantly took a seat a few feet away from the cat girl. "I've never been in an indoor tree house before," she spoke, folding her hands over her lap to hide the small tent that was forming there.

Santana bent an arm up under her head as she ran the fingers of her other hand idly over her stomach, toying with the hem of her Cheerio's top. Her senses were literally on overload; the amazing smells coming from the other girl making it incredibly difficult to control herself. There was a need in her, and it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. If she wasn't certain that she'd traumatize the girl, she'd have already pounced on her and buried her face in her crotch. Blinking back the imagery, Santana focused her attention instead on the growing bulge in the blonde's shorts. "And I've never had anyone as pretty as you  _inside_  my indoor tree house before..." she responded, her eyebrows raising suggestively as she rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand.

Brittany felt the air catch in the back of her throat as a full body blush began to spread across her normally pale skin. "Are you flirting with me?" She asked, needing to know upfront what was going on and why she was there. "Because if you're just trying to make me uncomfortable..." She trailed off, not quite sure how to end that sentence. The fact was, the cat girl's flirting  _was_  making her uncomfortable, but in a painfully good, albeit also terrifying way.

It wasn't that she'd never gotten hard before, but the few times it'd happened had always been in the safety and privacy of her bedroom. The fact that she was becoming erect in another individuals presence should have been enough to negate her arousal and reverse her "condition". She was certain that if it had been anybody else that she was sitting next to, her penis would have probably tried to withdraw  _into_  her body instead of what it was now currently doing.

Santana broke her gaze away from the other girl's boner, instead glancing up and into her crystal clear, ocean blue eyes. "See, the thing about Neko's is..." she pulled herself into a sitting position now, scooting down the mattress until her side was flushed against Brittany's, "we can tell when others are  _happy_  to be around us." She resisted the urge to place a hand on the other girl's leg and simply stared across at her, needing to know definitively if the other girl was "up for it", so to speak.

As hard as it was to control her animalistic desire to fuck the blonde girl senseless, she wasn't about to force herself on her if she didn't outwardly admit she wanted it as well. Despite the still overwhelmingly popular belief, Neko's didn't go around raping every pretty male body that they came across. They did have  _some_  control, or at least, enough good sense to have themselves locked up during their heat weeks if there were no willing or consenting males around.

This definitely held true for Santana; the cat girl having spent so much time locked in her bedroom during the first two years of her sexual maturity that her parents had built her a giant indoor tree house in the hopes of making her exile slightly more bearable. It had worked the first month, but after the initial excitement had worn off, all the tree house really offered her was a different vantage point of her bedroom while she lay around in misery. Masturbating was just as ineffectual fifteen feet in the air as it was in her actual bed. When she'd turned sixteen and was finally allowed to pursue the actual relief her body needed, the unique structure  _did_  make getting boys into her room that much easier. Boys  _loved_  indoor tree houses, apparently. Or at least, having sex in them.

The lure had worked on Brittany too, but now that she'd gotten the girl into her "lair", she realized that she couldn't fully proposition her in the same way she did the boys she'd been with. For one, she actually kinda  _liked_  Brittany. Despite only knowing the girl for about an hour, the simple fact that she had a condition that could be considered equally as "freakish" as her own, created in her a strange sense of camaraderie. Santana didn't like to think of herself as a "freak", but there were enough narrow minded people out there, that it was sometimes hard for her not to agree with the label.

Secondly though, was the blatantly obvious fact that the girl was still a virgin, and an incredibly innocent one at that. Even though she already held at least a dozen of her classmates v-cards, Santana found the prospect of taking Brittany's virginity more off putting than she did enticing. While none of her partners had ever complained about their encounters, she knew that they weren't the "typical, sweet and loving" first times that most girls dreamt of experiencing.

Brittany had crossed her legs at the cat girls innuendo, certain that there was no way she could already know about her "deformity", not if she was still attempting to seduce her. "Um, was that a yes, though?" She gulped, feeling the sweat beading up on her forehead and the back of her neck at the girl's close proximity to her undeniably  _happy_  body. "Because uh... you don't even know me and..." she literally squeaked when a finger was pressed to her lips in an effort to silence her.

Heart nearly thumping out of her chest, Brittany watched with wide eyes as Santana crawled sensually into her lap; straddling her legs and grinding her pelvis down against the bulge in her jeans. Immediately the blonde bucked her hips, intending to knock the girl off of her and away from her now rock hard erection. If Santana was going to find out about her penis, she wanted it to be because she'd  _told_  her, and not because she'd accidentally felt it whilst dry humping her.

"Shhhh, it's okay..." Santana assured, gripping tightly to the blondes shoulders as the girl continued to try and jostle her from her lap. She was about to explain how she already knew about the girls condition, when the sound of a cell phone erupted throughout her cavernous bedroom. Not recognizing the ring tone, the cat girl paused in her ministrations and gave Brittany a questioning look.

The blonde had frozen as soon as the tune had begun, realizing suddenly that she hadn't called to tell her parents she wouldn't be home right away. They were probably freaking out, wondering if something awful had happened to her to keep her from arriving home on time. A panicked expression spread across Brittany's face at the thought of how frantic they must be, not knowing the town well enough yet to even attempt searching for her. Santana understood almost immediately what was going on in the other girls head and quickly got up; darting through one of the windows and onto the balcony below.

Brittany was on her feet as soon as the cat girl disappeared, opting to use the traditional door that was built into the side of the tree house. She'd made it onto the deck just in time to see Santana swan dive off of the railing, her body instinctively twisting so that she landed feet first on her bed, before quickly rolling onto her side and then off of the mattress completely. A few moments later found Brittany attempting to catch the bag that had just been launched up at her, the cell phone still ringing away to one of Beyonce's latest hits. Setting her knapsack down, the blonde fished within its contents, finally pulling out her motorola and flipping it open. "Hi! Mom! I'm not dead! It's okay!" she pre-empted her mother's expected freak out.

Santana flopped lazily onto her bed, trying to pretend that she wasn't listening to the blonde girl's desperate attempt to reassure her parents that she hadn't been kidnapped or otherwise assaulted in some manner. She felt her body tense and her blood start to heat up at the realization that such a thing may have very well happened to the girl in the past. Why else would her parents sound so hysterical on the other end of the line?

Sighing, the cat girl pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them tightly. If Brittany had been abused, how could she possibly justify continuing to pursue her? At least, in the same aggressive manner she'd been attempting just a few minutes prior. Groaning in painful and ironic frustration, the cat girl clamped her thighs tightly shut as she waited for the blonde to finish reassuring her parents that she wasn't about to be molested by a sexual predator.

"Honest mom, I'm fine. Santana's really nice. Trust me. Uh-huh... yeah, I'll be home before dinner, okay?" Brittany remained oblivious to the dilemma her new found friend was in, all her attention focused on keeping her parents from having simultaneous heart attacks. Finally, after she'd promised for the fifth time to call the police if she ended up actually needing help, the blonde was able to get her parents to let her hang up. Snapping her phone shut, she dropped it back into her bag and zipped it closed.

"Sorry about that..." She knew that Neko's had an incredibly astute sense of hearing, and figured that Santana had heard everything that her parents had said. While they had been happy that she'd finally made a friend, they were still incredibly wary of any potential ulterior motives on the part of the cat girl. When they had agreed to let Brittany transfer to William McKinley, they had done their own research on the half human, half cat race. While they trusted their daughter not to make any impulsive or rash decisions, they weren't so sure they could trust Santana; not after what they'd read about Neko's sexual and reproductive habits.

Santana uncurled herself and glanced up at the blonde, giving her as real a smile as she could fake. "It's fine, really." She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, her head still tilted back to look at the other girl. "Maybe we should go for a walk or something..." She suggested, trusting that she would be able to contain herself if they were in public. Brittany looked a little hurt at her statement, but nodded nonetheless; Santana wasn't the only one that needed some fresh air to help clear her head. "Oh uh, you're going to have to jump though. That trap door gets stuck so I don't think you're going to be able to open it." The brunette stood up on her bed and held out her arms, indicating that she'd catch the girl.

"Are you crazy! I'm not gonna jump!" Brittany immediately responded, taking a few steps away from the railing as her heart began to race for the umpteenth time that day. The ledge she was on had to be at least ten feet above Santana's bed, and even though the girl was offering to catch her, there was no way she was going to risk it. "Nuh uh, no way!" She shook her head, her body breaking out in a sweat once more. At least her erection had gone away, she thought bitterly as Santana began to bounce on her mattress.

The blonde could see the top of the brunette's head every few jumps, the cat girl's large, furry ears only serving to remind her that this wasn't just some random person she'd met off the street. This was  _Santana_. A Neko. A "freak" like her. If she could trust the girl enough to enter her house, let alone her bedroom, then shouldn't she be able to trust the girl when she said that she'd be able to catch her? She  _was_  a cheerleader after all, and tossing girls into the air and catching them seemed to be an integral part of the sport. "Promise you'll catch me?" She asked tentatively, moving back up to the railing and peering over the edge.

"I promise!" Santana had stopped bouncing, motioning that the girl should drop her bag over first. Once she'd done so, she spread her legs out beneath her and held up her arms. She wasn't about to tell the girl that she'd never once been a base, and therefor had no experience actually catching anybody in midair. But how hard could it be? "I jump from there all the time! Trust me, I won't let you get hurt!" Santana insisted, watching as Brittany finally nodded and slowly began to climb over the railing until she was standing on the other side with her hands still gripping it tightly behind her. She looked about ready to pass out, and the cat girl hoped for both of their sakes that she jumped before that could happened.

Brittany swallowed deeply, her knuckles going white as she held tightly to the wooden posts behind her. "Okay... I'm gonna count to three..." she said, shifting from one foot to the other as she tested her daring. "Ooooooonnnneee..." She drew out, bending her knees as she leant her upper body forwards slightly; her hands loosening around the railing until finally she was able to let go of it completely. "Twwwwwoooooooo..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, tilting her body forwards until her balance accidentally gave way and she nose dived off the edge of the balcony. "Thrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"


	7. Chapter 7

Santana was certainly never going to take her position as a flyer for granted again. The flood of dread that washed over her as the blonde girl fell through the air was more than her heart, let alone her five foot, three inch body could take. "Oh shiiiiiiiit!" The cat girl squealed as Brittany landed feet first on the mattress directly in front of her, only to immediately be launched forward, tackling the smaller girl roughly into the bedding. Santana was grateful her bed was so large or she was sure she'd have been knocked clear off. As it were, she now found herself pinned beneath the winded and wild eyed blonde, their chests and hips alined and pressed firmly together as each tried to catch their bearings and their breath.

Then suddenly, as if on instinct, the cat girl thrust her lower body upwards, grinding her barely clothed groin into the other girl's jeans. "Fuck..." she hissed, wrapping her arms behind the blonde's shoulders before the other girl could have the chance to react. It wasn't just about intercourse, Santana realized, as she pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth and sucked in a deep breath; inhaled the hypnotic scent emanating from the girl on top of her. This was about control, and possession. She wanted to  _fuck_  Brittany, sure, but more than that, she wanted to  _own_  her. Rutting upwards again, she could definitely make out the bulge in the girl's shorts, and felt herself growing wetter with each passing second. Wetter and hungrier; lost in the urge to completely devour this newcomer to her life and to her bed. "Fuck me.. Britt.." She hissed, pulling the girl's head down and mashing their lips together.

Brittany was still trying to process the fact that she hadn't broken both of her legs in the fall, when all of a sudden she was being kissed for the very first time. Completely stunned, she remained motionless on top of the other girl, her focus entirely on the warm, wet, sensation of the cat girl's persistent tongue against her lips. Granting the girl access, she was so lost in the moment that she didn't notice Santana's hand slipping between their bodies until she felt her crotch being grabbed. "Nhhhnnn- no!" The blonde cried out, immediately breaking the kiss and squirming her way out of the other girl's arms and off of the bed. "Noo!" She instinctively put her hands over her groin as she backed up, the fear and dread she'd felt every time she'd been cornered at her old school resurfacing with a vengeance. Santana had definitely just touched her erection.

A mixture of disappointment and horror crossed the Neko's face for the umpteenth time that afternoon as she watched Brittany freak out in front of her. The girl was gripping her crotch, her body hunched and eyes soaked with tears as she continued to back away from the bed. She was crying now about how she could explain and that she didn't mean to lie and that she was a freak and to  _please_  not hurt her. "No, no, Brittany! It's okay! I- Brittany-" Santana quickly pulled herself into a sitting position, cringing as the gesture only caused the other girl to jump back even further, her sobs now shaking her entire body as she tried to protect herself. "Fuuuuck!" The cat girl thought back to the conversation she'd just overheard between the blonde and her parents and suddenly felt like the most disgusting, evil person in the world. "Fuck!"

Crawling off of her mattress and onto the carpet, Santana turned and began to shimmy her body beneath the bed. It had been years since she'd felt the animalistic need to hide herself, especially in her own room, but right now she knew she needed to get as far away from the blonde as possible. "Fuck... fuck..." She groaned in a broken sort of half scream; her mind having difficulty processing both the "human" and "cat" thoughts, as well as desires, currently coursing through her body. This didn't change the fact that she still desperately needed release, or how badly she wanted Brittany to be the one to give it to her. All this did was make her feel like a fucking rapist pervert. "Fuck..." She squirmed as far as she could, rotating so that her feet were pressed against the wall, essentially anchoring her in place. Maneuvering her left arm between her stomach and the carpet, Santana slipped her hand beneath her skirt and spanks and frantically began to finger herself again.

Brittany was sure she would have wet herself if not for the still lingering erection she was desperately trying to cover. Santana had felt it, and there was no way that the cat girl didn't know what it was. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She sobbed, watching in terror as the girl sat up and moved forward, only to fall to the floor and crawl her way beneath the bed. Despite her reclusion, the blonde could still hear the explicatives coming from the Neko, as well as her labored breathing and random, seemingly agonizing moans. "I- I- San- tana...?" Brittany tentatively moved her hands from her lap, instead clutching them to her chest as she desperately tried to calm her own hysteria. Had her secret freaked out the other girl so much that she couldn't even stand to be near her? As ironic and somewhat  _safe_  as the thought was, the blonde actually felt  _worse_  at the prospect of Santana being that disgusted with her. She had just shared her first kiss with the girl, and even if it was never going to go any further than that, she had hoped that she could have at least remained friends with her.

"Santana?" She whispered the girl's name again, her heart rate finally returning to a less lethal rhythm despite the fact that she was now moving  _towards_  the bed and not  _away_ from it. The girl's pants and intermittent vocals couldn't help but cause the hairs on the back of her neck and arms to stand on end. She didn't sound like she was afraid, but she  _did_  sound like she was in pain. "Santana?" Brittany bit down on her lip as she slowly lowered herself to the carpet, her upper body twisted so that she could peer beneath the bed. "Oh!" The last thing that she had expected to see was the cat girl masturbating in a frenzy, her face pressed into the crook of her arm as her hips rocked almost violently against the hand trapped between her legs. "Oh..." The blonde felt her face flush a shade of red that would have easily matched the other girl's Cheerleading uniform, her almost nonexistent erection suddenly back and now even more uncomfortable than before. Without even thinking about it, she rested her chest on the floor and snaked her own hand between her legs, palming herself through her jeans.

Santana all but howled into her arm as her release stood agonizingly off in the distance, seemingly taunting her with its nearness before quickly slipping out of sight and out of reach. It was maddening; she couldn't remember ever feeling this desperate, this worked up. Even during her first two years of reproductive maturity, when her parents had all but locked her in her room one week a month to keep her from acting on the urges they believed she was still too young to fully comprehend.  _That_  had been a torturous hell she wouldn't even wish on her worst enemies. But this? This was  _so_  much worse. It felt like she would literally keel over from a heart attack or stroke if she wasn't mounted in the next sixty seconds. "You... you need... to leave..." She grunted in the direction of the blonde, their eyes having made contact for the briefest of moments before she'd had to look away. "I can't... control... myself..." Her tail vibrated at its base as her feet began to knead at the wall through her Danskins.

Despite the girl's words, Brittany remained where she was; her position almost mirroring the Neko's as she rubbed at her erection through the thick fabric of her shorts. "What... why...?" She asked between her own gasps for breath, no longer fearing for her own safety, but for that of Santana's. The cat girl looked as if she were about to have a complete nervous break down, or explode, or quite possibly both. In her research, Brittany had read about estrus, or the Neko's "heat week", and understood that this was probably what she was witnessing. "What... can I... do... to help...?" The Wikipedia article, whilst being the most informative and thorough fact site she'd found, hadn't gone any deeper into explaining what the typical resolution for this issue was, other than having sex with any available and willing nearby male. This was usually their mate, but as far as she'd been able to discern from Santana's online interviews and Facebook page, she wasn't currently dating anyone. "Should I... uh... call someone...?"

Brittany felt a weight lift from the pit of her stomach when the other girl promptly shook her head. If she  _had_  been mated to someone, she would have wanted them there with her, right? The blonde gasped at a particularly rough squeeze of her hand around her trapped member; her specially tailored panties most likely ruined from all the pre-cum she could feel coating her cock. She  _had_  masturbated before, on the few occasions a cold shower didn't take care of her typical morning wood, but that had always been about necessity and not about desire. Sure, she'd fantasized about having sex with the cat girl, but she'd never felt the need to touch herself because of it. Despite the erotic nature of her imagination, she'd never really turned herself on to the point of sprouting an erection before. At least, not one as hard and painful as the one she was now frantically grinding into the carpet. "Oh... uhn..." She practically spasmed, closing her eyes as her orgasm began to ride up in the distance. She wasn't thinking about the fact that she was practically humping a strangers bedroom floor, or that said stranger was essentially doing the same thing just a few feet away.

"Brittany!" Santana had lifted her eyes at the blonde's obvious vocals, her pupils all but blown out as she watched the other girl thrust against her hand and the floor. This was too much. She couldn't stop herself. She needed  _on_  that perfect body, and she needed on it  _now_! "I know... about... penis..." The girl explained as she removed her hand from beneath her, placing it instead next to her head as she began to yowl over a particularly unpleasant quake of frustration now bursting through her loins. "Not... a freak..." She added as soon as she'd gathered enough of her senses to continue talking. The blonde had stopped her movements, and was now looking back at her with a slightly nauseated expression. Shaking her head, Santana slowly began to inch her way across the floor and towards the girl. "Need... you... fuck me...  _please_..."

Brittany immediately sat up and fell back onto her butt as the other girl wriggled her way out from beneath the bed. Unable to do anything but stare wide eyed and slack jawed, the blonde clenched her hands at her sides as Santana practically slithered between her legs. "Ahh!" She gasped as the cat girl face planted into her lap, her hips rocketing upwards in response to the sudden pressure against her nearly bursting erection. "San! San! Oh God!" She panted as she felt the other girl's teeth digging into her jeans, pinching her sensitive flesh between her powerful jaws. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." She was so close to climaxing, she didn't even  _try_  to push the other girl away. She  _wanted_ this, and it was now more than obvious to her that Santana wanted this as well. "I'm gonna... oh fuck... Oh fuck!" The cat girl nipping at the head of her clothed cock instantly sent her over the edge, and she continued to cry out as she erupted inside of her shorts. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck me!" Brittany screamed as she desperately tried to control her breathing, her mind having trouble catching up to the fact that she'd just ejaculated whilst still fully clothed. Not to mention in another individuals presence, and a  _strangers_ at that!

Santana, on the other hand, was hyper-aware of what had just gone down inside the blonde girl's shorts. Without moving from her spot on her stomach between Brittany's legs, she began to undo first the button and then the zipper to her jeans. Slipping her fingertips into the waistband of the girl's panties, she swiftly began to tug both items downward. "No... fuck  _me_..." She half growled, half smirked as she worked to free the blonde from her ruined clothing. This wasn't perversion, or rape. She could see it in Brittany's face; she wanted this just as much as she did, if not more. Always happy to lend a helping hand, or in this case, mouth, the cat girl gazed up into a set of lust filled, ocean blue eyes before promptly setting to work.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment the cat girl began tugging down her shorts, Brittany knew that there was no turning back. Sex was going to happen. To her. With Santana. Her and Santana were going to have sex. She was going to lose her virginity. ToSantana. "Oooooh Goooodddd..." she whimpered, watching as if in slow motion the girl's face inch closer and closer to her softening penis. This couldn't be happening. Could this really be happening? Was she hallucinating this? Had she hit her head jumping out of the tree house? Or perhaps she'd sl ipped in the shower at school and _none_  of this was real? She was going to wake up on the floor of the shower room, naked and bleeding from the head. There was no way this was real life. There was no way she was sitting on a strangers bedroom floor, naked from the waist down and covered in her ejaculatory fluids. There was no conceivable way the owner of said bedroom was about to put her mouth on her partially erect, come coated penis. "Oh God!" She was wrong.

Santana couldn't hold back any longer; the scent coming from the blonde's sex was almost enough to send her over the edge. Pushing her face forward, she began to nuzzle the girl's cock, greedily licking at the drops of come that stained it. "Oooh fuck... You taste so goooooood..." She half moaned, half yowled as she savored the sensation. She normally hated the taste of boy fluids even more than she hated the taste of  _boy_ , so the fact she was practically devouring Brittany's offering was causing all sorts of warning bells to go off inside her head. Everything about Brittany was unique though, so maybe this was just another perk of her condition? Plus, the girl's odor wasn't offensive in the way most guy's were, so it made sense her flavor would be different as well. At least, that's what the cat girl kept telling herself as she continued to lick the girl's cock like a lollipop.

Brittany wasn't sure which way was up anymore. Her hands were behind her on the carpet; her locked arms holding her upper body off the floor as she stared in rapt fascination at what was going on in her lap. Santana was still resting on her stomach, but also now on her elbows; her head lined up perfectly with her penis. Her penis, which was no longer soft, and no longer sticky, save for the saliva the cat girl's tongue was leaving along its surface. Each flat, broad stroke against her flesh caused a gasp or whimper or explicative to escape the blonde's lips. In the back of her mind, she knew she should be saying something encouraging, or at least, thanking the girl, but words such as those were no longer accessible to her pleasantly overstimulated brain. Instead, she did her best not to orgasm again too quickly, or worse,  _cry_.

It wasn't that she was unhappy, or in pain; her emotions were actually all over the place inside her trembling, sweaty body. This was something she had never truly expected to happen to her, and not just the part about it being with Santana. Sex and intimacy had always been nothing more than an elusive dream; one that she could only ever hope to achieve inside her mind and her fantasies. Girls with penises weren't normal, and girls that liked girls, while accepted by society as a concept, were not always accepted by their actual peers. Brittany already had these two strikes working against her before she ever even had the chance to step up to the plate. She was there now though, and the things she had always considered to be roadblocks or handicaps, were actually working in her  _favor_. "Ahhhh... Iiiiiii... Uuuh... Oooooh... Fuuuuck..."

Santana paused in her actions for a moment; enjoying the amusing noises the other girl was making. It almost sounded like she was singing, and the vocals seemed to arouse her just as much as the girl's scent and taste did. E _verything_  about Brittany seemed to be turning her on and she knew she couldn't hold off fucking her any longer. "I want to  _fuck_." She spoke up at the blonde in her low, sensual voice. She began to trace her fingers up the girl's hips and across her smooth, toned stomach; pushing under the fabric of her sweaty tank top. "I want to fuck you, Brittany." She repeated, shifting her gaze from the girl's overly responsive body and up to her just as eager, deep blue eyes. The blonde's pupils were currently the size of saucers; the lust and desire she must also be feeling clearly evident to the cat girl. "Do you want to fuck  _me_?" Santana husked, pulling her entire body forward until she was straddling the girl's bare thighs.

Brittany's arms had given out at this point, causing her shoulders and head to flop back into the carpet, resulting in her now being completely flat and entirely at the cat girl's mercy. "Uh-huh..." She managed to respond, her breath coming in short, uneven gasps as she watched Santana sit up and slowly begin to pull off her Cheerios top. Brittany had seen naked bodies before; it was a side effect of going to a public school and having to take gym class. That being said, she'd never truly been able to stare at another girl without the fear of being spotted, and later, retaliated against. She had never officially come out as a lesbian at her old school; everyone had just assumed that her orientation would be as "sinful" as her body. Personally, Brittany thought that it would be  _less_ "sinful" for her to be with a woman instead of a man, all things considered. Sodomy was still sodomy whether you had breasts or not, right?

Once she'd managed to remove both her top and sports bra, Santana quickly went to work unzipping and pushing down her skirt, spanks and panties. The latter two were already drenched in her arousal, and she knew she'd be doing an extra laundry that week. At least they were on the floor and not on her bed, as it tended to be more hassle than it was worth. She hated having to change out and wash her king sized bedding. Then again, it wasn't any easier having to disinfect and steam clean her carpet. Deciding to ignore these less than helpful thoughts, Santana briefly sat up on her knees; edging the fabric downwards with her hands before wriggling out of the garments completely. With her uniform no longer impeding her release, she lined herself up and promptly sat back down, this time aiming her center directly over Brittany's straining cock.

Just as she was about to be penetrated, she felt a set of hands firmly grip her hips and yank her forwards; her sopping wet sex making contact with the blonde's heaving stomach instead of its original and much more desired destination. "Auuuuughhh! What the fuck! Brittany!" The cat girl cried out, grinding her groin against the girl's abs in a desperate attempt at friction. She had been  _so close_! All she needed was the girl inside her and all the pain and agony and  _need_  would finally go away! "You better have a good reason for doing that!" She hissed, using her thigh muscles and her hands to push herself back up to her shaky knees, maneuvering herself to try again. But before she could even line herself up this time, Brittany was once more pulling her off center and away from her goal. "Noooooooooooo!" Santana wailed, her thighs giving out beneath her and causing her to fall over onto her side. Suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of loss, the cat girl remained motionless on the carpet for a few seconds before abruptly bursting into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany hadn't meant to make the girl cry. Honestly. She just couldn't let Santana impale herself on her cock without first making sure they were protected. Even though she never thought this situation would ever occur to her, she  _had_  made a promise to herself to be smart about it, if it did. And having unprotected sex with a complete stranger was anything  _but_  smart. Still, she couldn't help but feel like the worlds biggest jerk for reducing Santana to the blubbering mess she now was. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I- I- fuuuuck..." The blonde whimpered, watching as the cat girl sobbed unabashedly into her carpet. Rolling onto her side, Brittany placed a gentle hand on the girl's hip, hoping to draw her attention away from her apparent anguish, and back towards a more productive line of thinking. Mainly, she needed to find out if the girl had any condoms in her room.

Santana wanted to die. There was no question in her mind that the way she felt in that moment was worse than the worst death imaginable. Her insides were on fire. Literally. She could fuck herself with a hot poker, and it wouldn't be half as painful as the burning sensation currently inside her stomach and between her thighs. At this point, even if Brittany  _did_  fuck her, she wasn't sure it would help. The girl could put her cock in the freezer for ten minutes, and it still wouldn't ease the pain. She was doomed. Utterly doomed. Her mother was going to come home and find her shriveled up body on the floor, and that was the end of it. There was nothing anyone could possibly do to bring her back from the brink. She was a goner. A complete and total goner. She was going to- "Ooooooooooooooooooohh mmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Gooooooooooooooodddddddd, yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss!"

Brittany panicked. It was as simple as that. She understood enough about Neko's to know that what Santana was currently feeling had to be ten times worse than the potential ramifications of not using a condom. The girl looked like she was on the verge of stroking out, and she couldn't just sit there and watch and do nothing. So she panicked. "Oooooh! Oooooh! Oooooh, fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmeeee..." Despite the incredibly awkward angle, Brittany was still able to sink her once more fully erect cock into Santana from her current position above and behind her. With her hands gripping the undersides of the cat girl's thighs, she had managed to turn her onto her stomach and lift up her backside. Now she was sinking forward, her member seemingly being swallowed whole by the most amazing texture and sensation she could ever hope to experience in her lifetime. She was _inside of_  Santana, and she knew in that moment that she'd never want to be inside of anyone else.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God... More, Brit. More, oh God. Moooorreeee!" Santana howled into the floor; her fists pounding at the shag carpeting as the girl worked her shaft fully into her. She hadn't even been aware of her shift in position, and all animosity she'd felt towards the blonde for torturing her was completely gone. She didn't care about anything in that moment except the feeling of the girl inside of her. Then suddenly, as if they had minds of their own, her legs began to move; bumping herself up onto her knees and thus giving the blonde a better angle at which to fuck her. With her shoulders and chest still pressed into the floor, everything about this position felt  _right_. She normally hated being taken from behind, since it left her with minimal control over what was going on, but in that moment, she would have signed her soul away to the blonde as long as she kept moving back and forth between her legs. "Harder, harder, Brittany- fuck me! Please, fuck me! Oh, yeahhh..."

Brittany had no idea what she was doing, but the noises and words coming from the cat girl's mouth let her know that she was at least doing something  _right_. Gripping onto the girl's hips, she pulled back until the tip of her cock was only barely inside of her, before thrusting forward with enough force to cause a resounding "slap" to echo around the room. The resulting vocalizations, from both her and Santana, quickly spurred her on to repeat this action, again and again. She was in heaven. Absolute heaven. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of the girl's walls gripping down around her, milking her for all she was worth. She didn't care that they were being reckless. She didn't care that she didn't even know the girl. She didn't care that her parents would never let her leave the house again if they found out what she had done. She didn't care about anything. She just needed to keep moving. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

Santana was biting at the carpet now; her teeth tearing at the fibers as she gave in to her body completely. This wasn't normal for her. Even when she wasn't "in control", she was always aware of what she was doing. Despite her feline genetics, she'd never really felt like an "animal" before. And as she knelt there on her bedroom floor, being pounded into from behind by a girl she'd only just met, that's  _exactly_  how she felt. This wasn't normal sex. This wasn't even "I'm a cat in heat" sex. This was something entirely different, and it scared her. Or at least, it would have scared her, if she were capable of having thoughts in that moment. "Uuunhhhhh, uuuunnnnnnhhhh..." She groaned, clenching her eyes as the release she'd been seeking all afternoon began to appear on the horizon. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop." She repeated like a mantra, her words muffled into the floor as she lolled her head left and right. Her hands were now kneading the carpet in the same manner her feet had been doing the wall earlier, and if she were capable of purring, she knew she would be doing so. She knew her release was close, but even more than that, she knew that it was going to be  _magnificent_.

Brittany had thought about pulling out. She really had. In fact, she was pretty sure she knew the exact number of thrusts she could risk before it was too late. Of course, she hadn't taken into account the sensation of Santana coming hard around her; the girl's walls clenching and releasing and clenching once again around her throbbing shaft. "Ooooooohhh shhhhhiiiiiittttt!" She hissed, forcing her hips flush against the girl's backside as everything fell apart inside of her. Panting and gasping and moaning, the blonde sank her upper body down onto the girl's arched back as she shot stream after stream of hot come inside of her. It was too late, and now that she had started, there was no way she was withdrawing out of Santana's warm and tight and rhythmically pulsating pussy. Fuck the consequences. This felt way too good to be a rational person about anything anymore. At least, that's how she felt for the first few moments, anyhow. After that, when Santana's undeniable "cat having its temperature taken" noises died down, and both girls lay panting and sweaty and completely lifeless on top of one another on the girl's bedroom floor, Brittany finally realized what it was that they had done. "Oh... oh shit."


	10. Chapter 10

Santana wasn't sure if she was alive or dead. Everything was numb, but at the same time, kind of tingly, in a pleasant sort of way. The searing pain that had so recently consumed her entire body was finally gone, and in its place was a rapidly spreading warmth that actually made her toes curl inside her still present ankle socks. Her brain was complete mush, but her body felt like it was working off some pre-recorded track as she slowly wound down from the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. If she was dead, it was certainly worth it. She had no regrets. Absolutely none. Nope. This was totally a death she wouldn't mind having to relive over and over again a la "Grey's Anatomy Afterlife Episode". Oh yes, she was definitely content to exist for all eternity in her current state of post-coital euphoric bliss. Or at least, that's what the cat girl thought before she heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying. And not just someone; but Brittany. Her Brittany. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good anymore.

Brittany gave herself a full thirty seconds before she finally allowed herself to break down and cry. After she'd finished coming inside of the cat girl, her thought processes had instantly gone from "irresponsible, horny teenager" to "oh fuck, what have I just done?", and now the rest of her body and emotions were struggling to catch up. Pulling out of the girl, she quickly backed up against the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around her trembling and shaky legs. With the exception of her socks, she was naked from the waist down. Her ruined shorts and panties were on the other side of Santana and she didn't trust the girl, or herself, enough to go get them. How could she have been so careless? It was her responsibility, wasn't it? She had the penis, so she should have made sure they were protected before things got out of hand. This was her fault and Brittany had no idea what was going to happen now. Would Santana blame her for this? Would the girl's parents? Would her parents? She was fertile, and Santana was in heat. How could she have let this happen?

"No. No, no, nononononononononooo..." Santana's body kicked into action, and before she could even register what it was she was doing, she found herself straddling the blonde girl's lap. "No, no. Don't cry. Please don't cry." She whispered mournfully; her heart doing all sorts of unpleasant acrobatics inside her chest as she watched the girl continue to sob. This wasn't right. None of this was right. Why was she crying? Why was her Brittany crying? "Don't cry. Please, baby, don't cry." She choked out as her own emotions surged to the surface, abruptly spilling out of her in the form of her own tears. "Shhh... shhh... don't cry..." She whimpered between her own sobs; her hands gripping the surprised, though still blatantly distressed girl's cheeks as she leaned in and began to lick away her tears. Brittany couldn't be sad. She couldn't stand her being sad. In the back of her mind, she knew that she had done this to her. That she was the reason the girl was crying. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She cried, hoping beyond hope that she would be forgiven for what she had done. Brittany had been a virgin, and she had walked all over that for her own selfish needs.

"Please don't hate me." Brittany managed to get out around her own broken vocalizations. Even though the girl had every reason to be angry with her, she didn't think she could survive the rejection. Santana was the closest she'd ever come to having a real friend, and she would gladly spend the rest of her life making it up to her if it meant getting a second chance. "Please... I'm sorry." She closed her eyes as the cat girl drew her tongue up along her cheek and across some of the tracks of tears currently staining her face. It was an incredibly intimate gesture, and despite her still very much present doubt and insecurity, she felt herself slowly beginning to calm down. Santana seemed to sense this, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, burying her face in the side of the blonde girl's neck. "It's... It's my fault... and... and I'll take care of you..." Brittany spoke into the girl's hair, her own arms instinctively coming up to rub reassuringly across her back. If Santana did end up pregnant from this, she would do any and everything in her power to make sure both she and the baby were taken care of, even if she wasn't allowed to be a part of their lives.

Santana had no idea what she was talking about, or why she was even apologizing in the first place. "I did this, not you." She responded, reluctantly pulling away from the desperately desired comfort of the girl's warm and reassuring embrace. They had both stopped crying now, and she could clearly see the complete and total devastation written across the blonde girl's face. She had caused this. She had caused that look. "I am so, so sorry Brittany." She insisted softly, rubbing the pads of her thumbs under the girl's eyes as she once again cupped her cheeks. "I never meant for you to get hurt like this. You have to believe that. There is just something about you, something that makes me lose control. I've never- I've never felt that way before. And like, I still feel it. I mean, it's not quite the same, and no where near as strong, but..." she shook her head as she continued to ramble; the words seemingly forming in her mouth without her even having to think about it. It was like she was still on some kind of autopilot, only this time it was her heart that wasn't in her control. 

"... I like you. I really, really like you, and want you, and I don't mean for sex." She blushed at this, needing to look away as she was suddenly all too aware of how close and how naked they both still were. "Okay, that's a lie. Yes, for sex, but I don't mean just for sex," she quickly ammended, before continuing on, "and I guess, I just- I need to know if you feel the same way about me..." She trailed off at this, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited in awkward and terrifying silence for the girl to eventually say something. Unfortunately, when the blonde finally opened her mouth to speak, what came out was definitely not what Santana had wanted, or been expecting, to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

"I have a front tail." Brittany deadpanned, her eyes glossed over as she let her runaway train of thought plow her down like a cow stupidly grazing on a set of railroad tracks. All she could think about in that moment was one thing, and sadly, that one thing involved whether or not their future child was going to end up with both a tail  _and_  a penis. Because a girl having a penis was sort of like a girl having a tail, except in the front, right? Then again, her doctors  _had_  told her once that her condition wasn't hereditary, but they had also once told her that the chances of her obtaining, let alone sustaining an erection long enough for penetrative intercourse, was likely slim to none.  _That_ had obviously not been the case, and if they were wrong once, then who's to say they wouldn't be again?

Santana could hear the blood rushing through her ears as she stared, dumbstruck at the seemingly oblivious and spaced out girl. "Wait- _what?_ " She shook her head in disbelief, her heart still racing as she tried to comprehend what it was the girl had just said. "Are you... Are you talking about your  _penis_?" Granted, if  _she_  had a penis, it would probably come up in conversation every once in a while, especially with someone she'd just had sex with for the very first time. It was just that, after bearing her heart and soul to the girl, essentially offering herself up like a sacrifice on a precipice of vulnerability and desperation, the girl's "atypical anatomy" was  _not_  the topic she wanted to be discussing. "I  _know_ about your penis, Brittany!  _Why_  are we talking about your penis?"

Brittany hadn't expected to be yelled at, and the disappointment and hurt in the cat girl's voice quickly shook her out of her thoughts and back into the present, where Santana was now staring at her in wounded disbelief. The Neko's devastated expression totally destroyed her, and she immediately felt the tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes again. "I don't know- I don't- I just- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She began to cry. She didn't even know what she was sorry for this time, she just knew that she was was most definitely  _sorry_.

As Santana watched the blonde becoming upset again, she felt her dismay and frustration quickly wash away, only to be replaced with a growing concern for the other girl's deteriorating state of emotional well being. Obviously there was something still troubling her, and the cat girl felt compelled to get to the bottom of it. Even if it meant putting off the things she  _really_  wanted to be talking about, namely, whether Brittany was okay with taking her last name. "Why are you crying, Brittany? And why do you keep apologizing?" She asked, surprised and a little confused that her so recent primal and animalistic urge to physically comfort the distraught girl was no longer present. Or at least, it was no longer something she couldn't control. Of  _course_  she didn't want the girl to be upset, but it didn't still feel like she would simply  _die_  if she couldn't fix things with her.

"Because it's  _my fault_  that you're... that we're... that there's going to be a baby." Brittany responded, her sobs subsiding just long enough to get the words out. It struck her then that Santana didn't seem at all concerned with this fact, and what  _should_  have alerted her to the irrationality of her thinking patterns, only served to make her even  _more_  upset. Maybe the cat girl had  _wanted_  to have a baby, and  _that_ was the reason she had been lured into her bedroom in the first place? Despite her "fatherly" contribution, she was still technically a girl, and that meant she couldn't also be listed on the baby's birth certificate. Not without her "deformity" being revealed, which was something she was still too terrified to let happen again.

Santana was pretty certain that laughing was the  _least_  helpful, or reassuring thing she could do, but after ten seconds of staring slack jawed at the utterly wrecked blonde, she really couldn't help it. Bursting out into full body vocal spasms, the cat girl couldn't believe what she had just heard. So Brittany had thought that she had gotten her  _pregnant_? And  _that_  was why she was acting like she had just been given a death sentence? If it wasn't so completely innocent and endearing, she would have actually been a little insulted at the unspoken insinuations about her supposedly less than honorable character. "Brittany, I'm on the  _pill_. You  _can't_  get me pregnant." She finally responded, once her laughter had subsided and she felt she could put words together again. "Oh honey, you are just  _too cute_."

Brittany didn't  _feel_  cute. In fact, she felt anything  _but_  cute, sitting there half naked on the girl's bedroom floor, crying about an issue that had apparently only ever existed inside her head. She was embarrassed, to say the least, and Santana's continued giggles were not helping to make her feel any better about her gross misassumptions. "So, it's okay that we... that we didn't use a, you know..." she prodded, needing to hear it again just to make sure.

"What, a condom?" Santana asked, pulling herself together finally. When the blonde nodded, she simply rolled her eyes and shook her head, doing her best to hold back the snort that was desperately trying to escape. "If you want to use condoms, we can. I just hate using them, personally." She explained, pulling herself from the girls lap in order to crawl over to her nightstand. Yanking the top drawer off its track, she turned and dumped its entire contents onto the floor in between them, resulting in at least a hundred individually wrapped condoms now separating the two girls.

The blonde had never actually  _seen_  a condom before, let alone the variety she was now being exposed to. "Wait, if you hate using them, why do you have so many?" She asked, picking up a shiny neon green wrapper in order to inspect the tiny print on it. "Sour Apple? They have  _flavors_?" At the other girls laugh, she dropped it back onto the pile and crossed her arms over her legs. All this talk about condoms was unfortunately reminding her of just how naked they both very much still were.

Santana smirked, picking up the packet Brittany had been looking at, only to rip it open with her teeth. "You ever gone down on a guy? Trust me when I say that 'Sour Apple' is a hundred times better than what it would taste like otherwise." She explained, unrolling the condom in her fingers before holding it out for the other girl to take.

Brittany looked at it for a few moments before tentatively taking it back into her hands. "So... do you- do you want me to put it on?" She asked, not quite sure why Santana was giving it back to her, but also trying not to sound too hurt at the cat girl's previous comment. Then again, for all she knew, she  _did_  taste awful.

"What?" Santana's eyebrows rose at this, her tail twitching out at her side at the girl's suggestion. Was she seriously wanting to go again? After everything that had just happened? After everything that had been said? It hit her then, that the blonde had never actually answered her question from before. In fact, she didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that someone had just professed their undying love to them. "Brittany, did you- did you hear anything that I had said? You know, before... when we were both crying?"

Brittany blinked at this before slowly shaking her head. She had been too focused on the unfortunate "what if's" facing their future unborn child to have been able to pay attention to anything else. "No... I'm sorry." She responded, setting the condom down on the carpet since it was obvious now that it wasn't going to be needed. "Was it important?" She asked, looking across at the girl, their eyes making brief contact before Santana abruptly looked away.

"Um, no... No, it wasn't important. No." Santana replied quickly, shaking her head as she tried to avoid Brittany's intense and questioning gaze. Whatever it was that had compelled her to confess all of those things to the blonde was gone now, and even though she could still feel the sentiment lurking somewhere off in the distance, she wasn't going to trouble the girl with it now. She had already messed things up with her once, she wasn't going to risk doing it again.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked, sensing that the other girl wasn't being completely honest with her. Santana only nodded as she began to shovel the unused condoms back into her drawer; needing to busy herself lest she say or do something she would undoubtably regret later on. She was about to ask the girl for a hand when a distinct and all too familiar noise drifted in from outside. Freezing on the spot, the cat girl glanced up at Brittany, then down at both of their still naked and recently sexed up bodies. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked, tensing along with the girl despite not knowing what it was that had disturbed her.

Santana took a deep, shaky breath before quickly setting into action, jumping to her feet and sprinting towards her dresser. Yanking out a pair of sweat pants, she chucked them at the startled blonde before pulling out an outfit for herself. Hopping around on one foot, she paused in her frantic redressing to shout across at the motionless and blatantly confused girl. "Hurry up and put those on! My Mom just got home!"


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany stood there for a moment, gripping the girl's cheerleading sweatpants in her hands and holding them in front of her crotch. "Y-your mom?" She stammered; her heart rate increasing as she realized the predicament she was in. It didn't occur to her until that moment, but Santana's mom must also be a Neko, and that meant she was going to be able to smell what it was that she had just done to her daughter. Even though she was technically the "innocent" one in all of this, the fact that she had a penis instantly made her that guy.

The guy that, in the movies, when their girlfriend's parents are about to barge in, always end up jumping out of windows or hiding in closets or under beds. Santana's room was on the second floor, which quickly eliminated that possibility. "Should I hide?" She asked in a panic, finally being spurred into action. The pants that the girl had given her were way too small, but there was no way she was putting her soiled ones back on. If she was going to be caught by the cat girl's mother, the least she could do was not wave the evidence around in her face. She was already going to smell it; she didn't need to also see it.

Pausing in her frantic attempt to open up all of her windows, Santana glanced back at Brittany; her chest seizing up as she took in the girl's obvious distress as she pulled on her way too small pair of sweatpants. "What? No, no, you don't have to hide, no." She reassured, quickly crawling across her bed and crossing over to the blonde. She placed her hands on the girl's flushed cheeks, carefully bringing their foreheads together. "You don't have to hide from my mom, okay? You didn't do anything wrong." She could see that the other girl didn't believe her, and that overwhelming urge to protect and comfort her slowly began to resurface.

"My mom has seen worse, trust me." Santana explained, pulling her head back so she could nuzzle the girl's neck. When Brittany didn't protest her actions, she gently wrapped her arms around the girl's back, linking her hands over the waistband of her borrowed and painfully ill fitting sweatpants. "She's not going to be angry. She's just-" Her words are cut off by a heavily accented voice coming from the hallway outside her door.

"About to enter! So please make sure everybody's decent this time!" Mrs Lopez shouted, resting her hand on the doorknob to her daughter's room as she counted to ten in her head. "Alright, I'm coming in!" Placing one hand over her eyes, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Ay dios mio! It smells like a whorehouse in here!" Pulling her hand away from her face, she was immediately relieved, though slightly confused, at who she saw hiding behind her kitten. "Honestly, Santana, the least you could do is open all the windows." She rolled her eyes as she crossed the girl's room, clucking her tongue as she went.

Holding her breath, Brittany watched in nervous awe as a slightly older version of Santana began to finish what the girl had started before she'd been interrupted. "That's your mom?" She whispered, having shifted behind the cat girl the moment her mother had barged in. Mrs Lopez had to have been in her thirties; a fact Brittany was only certain of due to Santana's age. But in reality, the woman looked like she was still in her late twenties. If she hadn't already been told otherwise, she would have immediately guessed her to be an older sister.

"Yeah... We age well." Santana responded, not bothering to keep her voice down since she knew her mom had heard Brittany's question. Truthfully, her mother really was as young as she looked, seeing as she was only twelve when she had gotten pregnant with her. Fortunately though, the boy that had gotten her pregnant had been her best friend since before they could walk, and would have more than likely ended up being her mate anyway. Of course, the fact that he had single handedly, and at the tender age of thirteen, smuggled both himself and his heavily pregnant girlfriend across the mexican border and into Texas, didn't hurt in sealing the deal.

Mrs Lopez smirked at her daughter as she approached, wanting to get a better look at the blatantly cowering blonde girl behind her. "You're new." She stated simply, her eyes connecting with Brittany's for a few brief moments before the girl looked anxiously away. "Kitten... Have you been telling lies about me again?" The older Lopez asked, casting a suspicious glance at her daughter.

Santana rolled her eyes and took a few steps backward, intentionally bringing Brittany along with her. She wanted to add as much distance as possible between her mother and the girl she had just deflowered. While her mother was genuinely respectful of the fact that she was occasionally going to sleep with people she may not approve of, one thing she knew the woman didn't tolerate was taking someone's virginity while in heat. Their race had only recently been granted the same rights as everybody else, so the last thing the Neko population needed was a lawsuit from some angry parents claiming that she had raped their child.

Even though Santana knew in her heart that Brittany had wanted it as much as she did, there was still a lingering doubt about whether or not she had simply acquiesced because of the intensity she had shown her. If she were a virgin, and someone had come at her in the way that she had Brittany, she would have more than likely bent over and taken it out of fear of what would happen if she didn't. Then add to that whatever crazy shit was going on with her, making her lose control like she had, and she could easily understand how someone could claim that they had only agreed out of fear for their safety. Not Brittany though. Brittany hadn't been afraid of having sex with her; she'd been afraid of getting her pregnant afterwards.

"Seriously Mamí? What could I possibly tell her that is worse than the truth?" Santana retorted playfully, relaxing when her mother laughed at her response and took a few steps backwards herself. "Sooooo uh, Mamí, this is Brittany," she said, clearing her throat and moving to the side slightly so that the other woman could get a better look at the girl. "Brittany, this is my ma- om... My mom." She corrected, feeling her cheeks redden when she realized what she had been calling her. Puck would have never let her live it down if he'd heard her address her mother in such a child-like manner.

Brittany had bigger things to worry about than teasing the girl, namely the hole she felt being burned into her forehead by her mother's intense stare. "Um... Uh... Uh, hi... " She stammered, instinctively outstretching her hand towards the woman as she continued to internally panic over the proper protocol for the nightmarish situation she now found herself in. Neko's had an extraordinary sense of smell, and there was no doubt in her mind that the woman was completely aware of what was currently all over, and inside of, her daughter.

"Oh honey, I would shake your hand, but I know where it's been." The woman teased, causing an instantly flustered Santana to cry out at her in embarrassment. Stomping her feet, the cat girl stalked across the room and dramatically threw herself across the bed; hiding her burning face in her blankets. Mrs Lopez rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics before turning to address Brittany specifically. "She wants me to pretend that I don't know you two have been 'trading tacos' in here all afternoon."

"Moooooooooooooooooommmmmmm!" Santana wailed into her bedding; banging her feet on the edge of her mattress as she desperately tried not to die of complete and total humiliation. Her mother did this every time she caught her with someone new, and the fact that she actually liked Brittany made it over a hundred times worse. If the blonde hadn't been scared off due to her own actions, then she certainly would be now due to her mothers. And the thought of never being with Brittany again made her insides twist into knots.

"She's such a drama queen, my kitten." The girl's mother smirked as she shook her head; watching as her daughter continued to throw a tantrum on her bed. "Honestly, with the way she's acting, you'd think I was one of those mothers that didn't allow their daughters to have copious amounts of sex while still living under their parent's roof." She smirked at the utterly distressed noises now coming from the girl. Santana had grabbed the edges of her blanket and rolled herself up in it like a burrito, with only her socked feet poking out of one end. "Alright... I think I've embarrassed her enough, what do you think?" she asked the silent and now sickeningly pale girl still standing frozen before her.

Brittany wasn't sure how long the human body could survive without oxygen, but she was fairly certain she was about to set a new world record for the length of time she'd currently been holding her breath for. This was so much worse than being punched in the face, or the groin, or whatever it was that angry parents did to the boys they discovered being indecent with their daughters. She wished that Mrs Lopez would yell at her, because then she could at least justify the now very real possibility of her running and jumping out of the girl's second story window. Life altering consequences be damned. Broken bones and potential paralysis had nothing on the cat girl's mother.

"Honey, please take a breath before you pass out." The woman's voice now much closer to her, quickly got the blonde's attention. Snapping out of her fantasy funeral, Brittany finally took in that desperately needed gulp of air; her body still trembling and her skin a ghostly shade of white. Taking pity on the girl, Mrs Lopez noticed a bag that wasn't her daughters and picked it up, handing it over to her carefully. She wanted to give the girl an out before she literally passed out.

Brittany took her backpack and pulled it to her chest, wrapping her arms around it protectively. "Thank you... It was- It was nice meeting you... but I- I should- I should probably be heading home now... My parents, and dinner, and..." She didn't know what she was saying, and glanced over to Santana, a large part of her hoping that she would step up and help her. Unfortunately, the rolled up blanket that currently housed the mortified cat girl didn't move or make any noise. "Um, I'll- I'll see you at school, I guess."

Brittany found herself backing up towards the door now, her eyes still on Santana, hoping she would unravel herself finally and say something. The girl had just taken her virginity, was she really not going to at least say goodbye before she ran away? When it became apparent that that was going to be the case, the blonde bit down hard on her lower lip. "I can uh... I can see myself out... " She gave a feeble wave to the girl's mother; the woman now looking less scary and more sympathetic than before.

When it was returned, the blonde glanced one last time at the blankets; sighing heavily when there was still no movement from the cat girl rolled up inside. Moving towards the door, Brittany couldn't help but pause one last time. "Goodbye Santana..." she whispered dishearteningly, before finally exiting the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Mrs Lopez watched the bundle of blankets that was her daughter curiously, her ears rotating of their own accord, waiting for the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and closing. Once the distraught blonde was definitely out of the house, she immediately walked up to the girl's bed and slapped at the exposed skin on one of her legs. "Honestly, Santana, could you have been more rude? That poor girl looked absolutely _devastated_." She scolded, though her voice wasn't harsh so much as concerned. Tormenting her daughter in front of her friends certainly wasn't anything new, but usually the girl would just mope and whine for thirty seconds before getting over it. All things considered, she was  _lucky_  to have such an understanding and accommodating parent. It wasn't that long ago that Neko's rarely got the opportunity to raise their own children.

In her home country of Mexico, Neko infants were immediately taken away from their mothers and sold on the black market, usually to farmers, who believed that their feline genetics made them better field laborers. Lolita Lopez had been lucky enough to be purchased by a merchant, and so her childhood had been spent decorating pottery in the back room of her family's shop, and not out in the fields like her sisters and cousins. She didn't actually know how many blood relatives she had, since even to this day, Neko's weren't considered equals in most central and south american countries. They were useful of course, but they weren't something to brag about, and she couldn't help but wonder if that would have been true if it were still possible for Neko's to be born male. "Alright, you've made your point." She prodded at the blankets, but still there was no movement or response from within. That's when it hit her. "Mija, are you  _crying_?"

Santana was certain that she had just broken all sorts of olympic gold records for breath holding; both her hands plastered firmly over her mouth as she did absolutely everything she could to keep from giving away her humiliating predicament. She hadn't said anything in response to Brittany's heartbreaking fairwell simply because she didn't want to start bawling like a baby in front of her and her mother. "...no..." she whispered against her hands, failing in every respect at keeping the distress out of her voice. Instantly she felt a weight on top of her, as a powerful set of arms wrapped beneath her sanctuary of bedding, pulling her awkwardly into her mother's embrace. Unable to hold back any longer, she removed her hands, and as soon as she opened her mouth to gasp for breath, a long string of pathetic gibberish exploded from her lips. She wasn't even trying to say anything specific, she just needed to get out all of the anguish and confusion and hurt she currently felt.

Mrs Lopez half laughed and half whimpered in sympathy along with her daughter; the girl still completely hidden inside her cacoon of bedding. "Oh my kitten... it's okay... let it out... Mamí's here..." she soothed, rocking the sniveling and sobbing girl back and forth in her arms. Her husband had continuously warned her that one day she would go too far with her teasing, but she had always thought that her daughter was too stubborn and strong headed to truly be hurt by her playful antics. It wasn't as if any of the boys or girls she brought home were anything more than temporary fuck buddies. The cat woman had lost count of the number of times she'd been introduced to someone new, only to never see them around again. She knew that it couldn't have been that she had scared  _all_  of them off. Some, perhaps, but not  _all_. "You really liked her, didn't you?" She eventually concluded, feeling even worse by the minute. If the blonde girl's terrified response to her presence was anything to go by, she wouldn't be too surprised if she never wanted to step foot in their house again.

Santana began to dig at the seams of her blanket prison, her body quickly overheating as she continued to tremble and cry. She felt her mother's arms loosen around her torso, and with the cat woman's help, was able to pull down the edges of her bedding until she was finally exposed from the waist up. Almost immediately, she was pulled back in against her mother's chest, and despite her still present anger and frustration towards the woman, she buried her face into her neck as she gripped onto her shirt and cried. All thoughts of embarrassment over crying in front of her mother had disappeared, and she clung to the woman as if she would completely fall apart if she let her go. "I... don't... know... what's... wrong... with... me..." she sobbed, her words broken around each gasp for breath. She truly didn't know why she was acting the way she was, other than it having been triggered by Brittany's sorrowful and gut-wrenching words of goodbye.

"Shhhh, my kitten. Just try and breath..." The older woman instructed, rubbing her hand over the girl's heaving back. She knew her daughter was in the middle of her heat weak, and that meant her hormones were all over the place. Mood swings were not uncommon in her household, though she had to admit that she had never seen her daughter  _this_  discombobulated before. Especially over something as biologically inconsequential as a girl. Even though her daughter had never come out and told her officially, she knew that she preferred being intimate with girls instead of with guys. It broke her heart actually, thinking of all the things that she would never have, or get to experience, because of this. It wasn't that she was homophobic, not in the least. It was simply that Neko's  _couldn't_  mate with women, and it absolutely destroyed her to know that her daughter would never have that perfect person, that  _soulmate_ , to share her life with. Of course, there was also that small, selfish part of her that  _really_  wanted grand-kittens ones day.

It took about ten minutes, but finally Santana's body succumbed to exhaustion and she slowly began to calm down. Her distress and anguish was still very much present, she just couldn't physically cry over it any more. "Mamí... it hurts..." she whimpered, clutching at her chest as if to quell the burning sensation that had taken up residence inside her ribcage. It was similar to how she had felt earlier, only the pain was now in her heart, instead of between her thighs. She wanted Brittany to come back; to hold her and rock her and tell her that everything would be okay. She wanted, no,  _needed_  the blonde to listen to her this time, and to tell her that she  _did_ feel the same way; that she  _did_  love her back. As it were, every additional minute she spent apart from the girl, not knowing where she stood, felt like another nail being added to her coffin. She couldn't survive feeling like this. She didn't  _want_  to survive feeling like this.

Mrs Lopez's concern was quickly turning to confusion as she studied her kitten's utterly distraught expression, as well as her current and recent behavior. It was obvious that the girl she had just chased away was more than just a casual fling; that her daughter genuinely did like her. Even still, it didn't explain why she was reacting as if she had just been rejected by a potential mate. That is, unless... "ay, pobrecita!" Eyes growing wide, the cat woman quickly pressed her face into the girl's neck and inhaled. The unique scent indicative of a males recent orgasmic release hit her almost immediately, and she was suddenly overcome with emotions, both good, bad, and incredibly disturbing.

She hadn't noticed it earlier, since she honestly made it a habit  _not_  to focus in on, or otherwise analyze the specific odors she found on her daughter. The last time she had let her curiosity get the best of her, she had ended up counting a total of seven distinctly different scents, and as nosy and interfering as she was, that had been  _way_  too much information about her daughter's propensity for multiple sexual partners. Three or four she could stomach knowing about; any more than that and she was getting the hose.

As it were, the older woman now understood that there had been at least one other person involved in her daughter's and the blonde girl's extracurricular activities. Her atypical behavior earlier must not have been in response to  _Brittany_  leaving, but in response to the fact that this mystery boy had  _already_  left. A boy that, quite possibly, was her daughter's future soul mate. "Oh, my kitten... my poor, poor kitten..."


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany fidgeted for the umpteenth time, pulling at the fabric of her borrowed sweatpants to try and stop the material from riding up uncomfortably as she half walked, half sprinted from Santana's house back towards the high school. Keeping her backpack held firmly in front of her groin, she knew it wouldn't take much for someone to figure out her secret if they saw her like this. It was stupid then, for her to return to the school, except the fear of being found out by any lingering after school students was less than the thought of having to call her parents and ask them for a ride. There was no way they wouldn't  _not_  know something had happened the moment she opened her mouth, and as upset as she was with Santana for ignoring her like that, the cat girl didn't deserve to have her parent's fury descend upon her. At least, not until she had the chance to talk to the girl again, and hopefully figure out what it was she had done wrong, and what, if anything, she could do to fix it.

Rounding the side of the enormous brick building, the blonde sighed in relief as she noticed the late buses still parked in front. After inspecting each driver carefully, she finally found one that looked similar enough to the old lady that had picked her up that morning. She was horrible with faces, but she'd recognized the woman's short, red hair easily enough and gave the woman a tentative smile as she started up the stairs into her vehicle. "After school pass?" The woman didn't seem to notice or care that Brittany's face had just lost all its color, and simply held her hand out to take the required piece of paper. After a good five seconds had passed and nothing had been placed into her palm, the woman pulled her eyes away from the book she was reading and gave the blonde a quick once over. "Sorry Barbie, but without a signed slip from one of the teachers, you ain't getting on this bus."

Brittany was about to open her mouth and explain that she was new, but an impatient shout from behind got her to turn around and slowly descend the steps back onto the sidewalk. Before she even had both feet firmly on the ground, she was being shoved out of the way by a group of girls all dressed in the same cheerleading outfit that Santana had been wearing. Thankfully, once she was no longer blocking the entrance to the bus, they had seemed to forget that she even existed and paid her no more mind as they clambered loudly onto the vehicle. Even still, Brittany kept her bag pressed firmly over her lap as she started to back away. It occurred to her that none of these girls had been asked to procure a late pass by the bus driver, but then she supposed that that was no different from how things worked at her last school, or pretty much everywhere else in society in general. "What's the matter Fabray? Try and do your own laundry again?"

A hand was suddenly on her ass, squeezing her roughly through the fabric. Lurching forward, Brittany whirled around and stared wide eyed at the figure that had just groped her. A boy in a letterman jacket and a badly trimmed mohawk was looking back at her in a mixture of confusion and something else she couldn't quite name. "Woah, hey, sorry about that..." Puck held his hands up in front of his chest as he studied the girl. "Thought you were someone else..." He let his eyes roam over the stunned silent and motionless girl, his attention focused mainly on her awkward fitting sweatpants. They were most definitely standard issue Cheerios workout attire, but there was no way that this girl he'd never even seen before was a member of the squad. He made it a point to know each and every girl on the team, intimately or otherwise. But mostly intimately. "Yo, earth to... new girl, who's name I don't know, yet..." The boy waved his hand in front of the statuesque blonde.

Brittany wasn't going to cry. Not in front of this boy, and the bus driver, and all of the kids already on the bus that were now watching their situation intently. She  _wanted_  to cry, but she wasn't going to. This boy had touched her,  _grabbed_  her, even, and now he was eyeing her like he would gladly do it again. "Please don't..." she whispered, all too aware of how badly she was shaking. Her grip on her backpack was such that her fingers were starting to tingle from the lack of circulation. She couldn't do this, she couldn't be there. Not now, especially not after... "I.. I..." Despite her best efforts, she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes as her mind began to run through all the possible, horrible, scenarios of how this could play out. All he had to do was get her bag away from her, and he would  _know_. He didn't even  _have_  to touch her again to find out her secret.

"Puckerman, what in Gods name are you doing to that poor girl?" Quinn had been watching the footballer accost the unfamiliar and seemingly petrified blonde, and was now walking across the parking lot towards the duo. As she neared, she quickly recognized the girl as one of Coach Sylvester's target hopefuls for the squad. Eyeing the admittedly attractive, and most definitely athletic looking girl, the Cheerios second in command immediately knew what it was she had to do. Moving closer to the blatantly salivating boy, she reached out and abruptly slapped him upside the head. "Put it away, Noah." She warned, slipping herself between the two. She knew the boys reputation as a man-whore, as well as his propensity to be an asshole towards any girl that had the good sense to turn him down, and judging from the brief look she'd gotten of the new girls face, she knew he was most definitely  _not_  going to be rounding any of  _her_  bases any time soon.

"Chill out Fabray, it's not my fault 'new girl' here looks like you from behind." The boy responded, assuming that Quinn had seen the interaction in its entirety. "I mean, what's she even  _doing_  in Cheerios sweats anyway?" He motioned his head towards the girl who was now staring at both of them like she was trying to decide which one of them would provide her with a swifter, more humane death. "I know she's not one of the new girls Coach Sylvester scouted over the summer." He knew this because he'd slept with all of them. Not at the same time, of course. That was actually one of his goals for the new semester. That, and possibly passing some of his classes. He was currently a fifth year senior, and he would rather drop out than be honored as one of the select few that had to return for yet another year after that.

Quinn turned around at this, glancing at the sweatpants in question. Judging from the poor fit, and the way the girl shifted uncomfortably under their scrutinizing gazes, she figured that they must not have been the blondes original choice of clothing. "Those are Santana's, aren't they?" She quickly concluded, knowing that her cheer captain was one of the only girls small enough to actually own the pants the suddenly startled girl was wearing. "Oh my God, you totally got  _'treehoused'_ , didn't you?" She grinned knowingly, watching as the girl's eyes grew wide as she began to stammer unintelligibly, essentially confirming her suspicion.

"What! There's no fucking way she blew me off for a  _girl_!" Puck jumped in, feeling at the same time defensive as well as a little jealous. He had made it perfectly clear to the cat girl that he was totally fine with threesomes. In fact, he actually _preferred_  them, and not just for the obvious "teenage boy's biggest fantasy" reasons. Santana had more stamina in her little finger than he had in his entire body, and so tag teaming the girl with at least one other was often the only way for everyone to come out of it alive and still fully functional. He could count on both hands the number of times he'd fallen asleep with the girl still riding on top of him, only to wake up hours later with her  _still_  on top of him. So yes, an extra set of hands, or boobs, was most definitely welcome in his book.

Brittany would have turned and run at this point, except the two had somehow managed to back her up against the school bus that was still filled with gawking, eavesdropping cheerleaders. Could this really be happening right now? How did this girl know that she had just been over at Santana's? And what had she meant by  _"treehoused"_? Could she possibly know that she had had sex with the girl, and not just borrowed clothes from her? She was a  _cheerleader_ ; would Santana have txted or called her to tell her? Would the cat girl  _really_  do that to her? After what they had done? After what they had  _shared_? She honestly wasn't sure, and the fact that she wasn't sure actually stung her worse than the prospect of everyone soon knowing about her secret. She could handle the hurtful words and the physical bullying from her peers; she'd done it before. What she  _couldn't_  handle was the idea that Santana could have betrayed her like that. Was that why she hadn't said goodbye? Was she simply waiting for her to leave so she could tell everybody she knew that she had just had sex with a  _"freak"_?

Despite the outward appearance that she liked to give off, Quinn wasn't actually a cold, heartless, self-centered bitch. She was also a lot smarter than she allowed herself to get credit for. So, watching the blatantly distressed blonde girl shake and tremble in front of her, she could easily recognize that she was about three seconds away from pissing herself, or having a heart attack. She'd seen that look before on other girls, and even though she was often the cause of it then, she didn't want to be the cause of it now. Especially not if her further suspicions about what had just recently transpired were true. She needed to get the girl away from Puck, as well as the other girls on her squad. She needed to give her "the talk".

"Hey, its Brittany, right?" Quinn had only been able to recall the girls name because when she'd seen it next to the girl's photo on her coaches desk, she'd been amused at how much it sounded like the pop singers'. "Come on, let me give you a ride home. It's the least I can do..." It was the least she could do after what she suspected Santana had done to her, but she left that part out and simply motioned for the girl to start following her away from the buses and towards her car.

Brittany knew that the blonde cheerleader could probably do just as much damage to her as the foul smelling mohawked boy, but if she  _was_  going to be tarred and feathered, she at least wanted it to happen away from the numerous and nosy prying eyes of her fellow students. If she  _was_  going to end up on the front page of the newspaper in the morning, her parents didn't need to read about how her peers had just stood around and watched and did nothing. If she  _was_  going to be murdered and chopped up into little pieces and buried in a farm somewhere, she wanted as few people as possible finding out the real reason  _why_. Only, now that she was standing next to the passengers side door of this unknown cheerleader's red Volkswagen Beetle, Brittany was starting to rethink her priorities.  _Fuck_  what her parents might do to Santana if she called them for a ride. They were going to figure it out anyway when they saw her body on the news in the morning.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not like  _them_." Quinn spoke from inside her car, having pushed open the door for the paralyzed blonde. The girl appeared as if she were on the verge of making a potentially life and death decision, and it actually hurt her to think that she was already that falsely stereotyped. "Look, I know that you don't have any reason to trust me..." She paused here, needing to choose her words carefully, "but if you really  _were_  just  _with_  Santana, it might be helpful for you if we talked... I'm Quinn, by the way. And uh... And I'm pretty sure I know what you're going through right now..." She waited patiently as her words sunk in for the girl, offering her a sympathetic smile when their eyes briefly met.

"Hey, I promise I'm not going to tell anybody anything you tell me. There's just... there's  _things_  you should know, about Santana..." She trailed off once again, her words seeming to have suddenly snapped the girl out of her indecision. Biting down on her lower lip as she watched the girl climb cautiously into her car, Quinn now knew for certain that her feared assumptions had been right. Sighing inaudibly at the delicate position this now put her in, she gave the girl what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she waited patiently for her to finish buckling herself up. "So, Brittany..." Not wanting to risk the girl jumping out of her car at what she was about to ask, the cheerleader quickly started up the engine and began to back out of her parking spot. Once they were on the main road and Quinn was confident the girl wouldn't be able to bolt, she cautiously finished her question, "...Santana just took your virginity, didn't she?"


	15. Chapter 15

Lolita Lopez nuzzled the back of her daughter's head as she continued to rock the girl in her arms. She was absolutely  _dying_  to ask her about the boy she smelled on her, but at the same time was afraid that bringing him up right away would only set her kitten off into another bout of tears. She had to be cunning about this and figure a way to get the information out of the girl without her realizing what she was doing. On further olfactory inspection, the woman could only confirm that this boy was definitely  _not_ someone she had been with before. But then that was obvious, wasn't it? If he really  _was_  her daughter's soul mate, then this would have happened the first time they had been together.

Neko's didn't choose their mates solely based on physical attraction and personality; there was a deeper aspect to it, one that had to do with an individual's body chemistry and the resulting pheromones they gave off. And just as Neko's were unavoidably desiring of males when they were in heat, the connection that existed between them and a potential mate was  _not_  something they could control. That's not to say that they absolutely  _had_  to act on that bond. But as far as she knew, there were no instances where a Neko's instincts had resulted in a relationship that  _wasn't_ , for all intents and purposes,  _perfect_.

She had known that Jesús was her soulmate  _long_  before either of them had reached puberty. Which, in reality, had ended up being both a blessing  _and_  a curse. While she had never had to deal with the monthly urges in the same way that Santana did, by finding as many random men as possible and sleeping with them all, she  _had_  ended up pregnant when she was only 12. Her situation was actually extremely rare amongst Neko's, since statistically, the chances of meeting ones mate that early on in life was pretty much slim to none. But it  _did_  happen for her, and because of this, she had gotten pregnant the very first month her body was physically capable of doing so. It was also the first time she and her future husband had ever had sex.

"Mamí... what are you..." Santana stilled for a moment in her sniffling, suddenly catching on to the fact that her mother was currently chewing on a clump of her hair. "Oh gross! What am I, four?" The cat girl began to work her way out of her mother's arms, thoroughly creeped out by the woman's behavior. "Seriously, Mom, I'm not...  _clean_..." She shuddered, laughing when her mother's eyes grew wide at that information and the woman began to spit and rub at her tongue with the back of her hand. Satisfied that she wasn't going to go all "Mama Lioness" on her again, Santana turned back around to face her; picking absently at the wet spots now in her hair. The distress she had felt earlier was still there, but her mother's comforting presence had calmed her for the time being.

Lolita thankfully hadn't tasted anything, but still, she couldn't waste the opportunity to pry further into her daughter's up and coming love life. "You should really teach him how to aim better. That Shampoo you insist we buy you is _expensive_." The cat woman watched her daughter's face closely as the girl processed her statement. Only, where she had been expecting her kitten's usual outrage mixed with mortification, she only saw confusion. Was she really losing her touch already? She had only  _just_  turned 31... "Honey, I only meant-"

"Who... exactly... are you referring to?" Santana asked guardedly, one of her eyebrows raised as she examined her mother's increasingly suspicious behavior towards her. "You're acting like I'm hiding a boy, or twelve, under my bed." She crossed her arms over her chest as she straightened up her posture, wanting the woman to know that she didn't still do things like that anymore. Hiding guys in her room was  _pointless_ from her mother. Besides, pushing them out of her second story window just before the woman burst in was actually the  _highlight_  of her encounters with the vast majority of them.

The cat woman should have known that her daughter wouldn't have fallen for such a tactic. " _Santana_..." she started again, reaching out and pulling the girl back into her lap. Doing her best to ignore the "evidence" she was now subsequently transferring onto her own body, she gripped her daughter's chin gently in her hand and turned her head so that she could look her in the eye. "I  _know_ , honey. It's okay." She kept her voice as reassuring and genuine as possible, despite the fact that she really just wanted to squeeze her daughter's face and scream at the girl to go look him up on Facebook so that she could start picturing what her future grand-kittens were going to look like. "Just- can you at least tell me if he's tall?"

Santana blinked slowly up at her mother; her mind unable to make sense of what it was the woman was trying to imply. "Mamí, who is  _he_? I've only been with Brittany today,  _honest_." She insisted, actually growing concerned over her mother's uncharacteristic seriousness over the normally inconsequential matter of who she had and hadn't recently slept with. "God, Mom, there doesn't  _always_  have to be a boy." She huffed in after thought. It wasn't that she was accusing her mother of being homophobic, but normally the woman didn't give her the third degree about her male partners. At least, not after they'd already fled the room. "You're acting like you think I've just found my  _mate_ or something." It was a throwaway comment, since she really had no clue how her mother would react if that day ever came. She had no idea how  _she_  would react if that day ever came.

Nodding her head eagerly, Lolita couldn't hold back the giant grin that was now plastered across her face at her daughter's words. "Oh kitten, I think you  _have_. I think you've found him. Everything that you're doing and feeling right now: the crying, the rambling, the obvious heartache at his absence, the even  _more_ crying... It all adds up to him being 'the one'. You've  _found_  him, kitten! You've found the boy that's meant to be your life's mate! Your  _soul_  mate!" Without giving the girl any time to respond, or more likely,  _protest_ , the older woman drew the girl into her chest and squeezed her as tightly as she could. "My kitten's no longer a kitten anymore!" She practically cried, feeling the tears already pooling in her eyes as the weight of the situation fully sank in. "Ay Dios Mio! We need to call your father!"

Santana would have stopped the woman's tirade sooner, but she was too focused on not crying herself at the thought of how badly she  _wished_  Brittany could be her mate. "Mamí, stop,  _please._ " She whimpered into the woman's chest, having no more energy to try and push herself away. As painful as it was to know that she would most likely never actually  _have_  a mate, it destroyed her even more to think of how this would upset her parents. Her mother  _had_  to have known by now that she wasn't attracted to men, because up until that moment, the woman had never truly broached the subject of soul mates with her. At least, not in the manner of her actually preparing the girl to have one herself. It was almost like an unspoken truce between them, that she'd try and limit the number of delinquent boys that used their front door like a turnstile, and the woman wouldn't guilt her with the fact that she was  _already_  31, and didn't have any grand-kids yet. "There's no boy, Mamí... Just  _Brittany_."

The older Lopez sighed as she loosened her hold on her daughter again. "Honey, unless that girl has a fully functioning, fully  _loaded_  penis, you're not going to-" The words seized up in her mouth at the same time the girl went rigid in her arms. "Ay caray! No me mientas!" There was no way, was there? Did the girl really have-? Was that even  _possible_? "Kitten, are you  _sure_  Brittany's who she says she is? I mean, did you actually  _see_  her vagina? Or was it just... assumed... to be there?" She asked the girl that currently felt like a statue in her arms. A rapidly turning blue, statue, in her arms.

"Honestly, what is it with you kids and not breathing?" She slapped her daughter on the cheek, hoping to break her from whatever self imposed stupor she was currently in. Because really, didn't she know how important this new information was? Couldn't she tell how hard it was for her to contain her squealing at the fact that Brittany hadto have been close to six feet fall? Breasts notwithstanding, the girl was definitely in the top three of who she'd have liked to see her daughter end up with. The other two being Taylor Lautner, and that Ridiculously Photogenic Guy she'd recently seen all over her daughter's Tumblr page. "Santana! Baby! Kitten! Mija! Answer me!" She slapped the girl's cheek again, this time a little harder.

Santana yelped this time, her eyes having trouble focusing past the torrent of tears once more streaming down her face. Honestly, would this ever end? Would she ever be able to hear Brittany's name without being reduced to the sniveling, achy mess that she now felt herself becoming once again? Nothing about this was fair, or  _funny_ , and she hated her mother so much for the fact that she was now laughing at her on top of everything else. "It's... not... funny..." she coughed between the sobs that had all too quickly and easily invaded her body. Gripping onto her shirt, the cat girl pressed her fists into her chest as she tried to further express her displeasure at her mother's inappropriate, and down right  _cruel_  insensitivity. Didn't she understand that this was  _serious?_  Couldn't she tell that she was three seconds away from drowning herself in her own tears? Anything to get it all to stop. To make the pain finally, and officially disappear for good.

At least Brittany hadn't been there to see her act like this. There was  _no way_  that the girl would ever want to be with someone that out and out bawled at the mere mention of their name. That was definitely creepy stalker territory, and she wouldn't blame the blonde if she ended up having to file a restraining order against her. Then again, that  _was_  a step up from the sexual assault charges that she fully suspected were already in the works. "Maaa-ake... iii-it... stoo-oooppp..." The girl wailed, pounding on her mother's chest now as the woman continued to laugh at her all encompassing, utterly harrowing distress. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't the girl have just smelled  _bad_? "Sto-oooopp... laaa-aauuugh-iiiing... aaat... mee-eeeee..."

The cat woman was literally howling at this point; rocking her daughter in her arms much like she had been doing only a few minutes prior. "Oh my kitten. Oh my sweet, sweet, kitten. The fates have truly smiled on you this day." Her laughter was soon mixed with tears of joy as she took a few moments to properly analyze what all of this meant. "That girl... that girl's  _penis_... Santana, don't you understand what's happening?" She tried to pull the hysterical girl away from her chest, but she only clung tighter; her ears flattened into her hair as she kept her head butted beneath her mother's chin. "Brittany is your  _mate_ , querida. I don't know how you've managed it, but you've probably found the only girl in all the world that can truly satisfy both the Neko  _and_  the lesbian parts of yourself."

Despite her encouraging, and what should have been _joyous_  words, the cat girl continued to cling to her mother as she cried nonsensically into her neck. "Honey, I can't understand what you're saying. Brittany... what? Brittany was... what?" The older woman remained as still as possible as she strained her ears to try and make sense of the girl's muffled and broken words. "...Merman? Mormon? Vermin? V... Okay, I got the V part... Vir- Virgin? She was a  _virgin_? Demonios! Santana! Qué diablos está mal contigo? You've had a mate for less than an hour and you've already messed it up!" Groaning at the potential emotional  _and_ criminal ramifications of her daughter's illicit behavior, the cat woman let herself calm down for a few moments before continuing on.

"Santana, you need to go after her. Right now. I'm serious. You need to talk to her and tell her what has happened and what all of this means." The older Lopez managed to finally get her daughter to release her death grip on her, and held the now trembling girl out at arms length. "You also owe her an apology. A _sincere_  one. Not just for your undoubtably traumatizing, animalistic sexual behavior, but for that incredibly awkward and rude farewell that took place in here earlier. Do you hear me, Santana? Santana? Santana, s _ay something_!" In hindsight, shaking the girl was probably  _not_  the smartest thing she could have done. Instead of responding verbally, the cat girl simply made a pitiful gagging noise, turned an unflattering shade of green, and then promptly vomited up the entire contents of her stomach into her mother's lap. "On second thought..."


	16. Chapter 16

Lolita slowly inched open the door to her daughter's en-suite bathroom with her foot, in her hands a blue ice pop and a small bottle of Pedialyte, also blue flavored. Stepping into the nice sized room, she walked up to the tub and held out both options for the sodden and miserable looking girl to choose from. When Santana didn't immediately respond, she cleared her throat and then waited while the girl looked between the two products, eventually choosing the ice pop. "Thought so." The cat woman grinned as she gave her daughter the frozen children's rehydration aid, setting the bottle on the sink and lowering herself onto the bathmat next to the tub.

Vomiting was unfortunately a common occurrence in their house, especially when the cat girl was upset or stressed. When it came down to it, Lolita was simply thankful that this time she had managed not to get any of it in her mouth. Not that she enjoyed having to strip down and toss her clothes as well as her daughter's bedding out the window into the backyard, but in the back of her mind she knew that it could have always been worse. Once she had undressed and situated the girl in the bathtub, she had gone off to her own bathroom to take a quick shower. Even though she was used to it, the stench of vomit still made her want to throw up herself.

After she had redressed and put her still soggy hair up on top of her head, secured in place by a pair of specifically purchased granny panties, she had gone into the kitchen to fetch her daughter something to help with her stomach. Along with being ill, her daughter often got severely dehydrated, hence the multitude of Pedialyte products in their fridge. Even though she knew the girl preferred the frozen ice pops to the drink, she brought both just incase. Sometimes Santana liked to be difficult and insist she was fine and didn't need either, at which point the ice pop would melt and then she'd have to go and fetch another one in order to try again. She was glad however that that wasn't the case at the moment, and that the girl was obediently sucking on the freezer pop, oblivious to the fact that the food coloring was currently turning her lips and tongue purple.

Reaching out to her daughter, Lolita ran her hands through the girl's hair to check and see if she had washed it yet. When it was apparent that she hadn't, she grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into her hand and began to work the product into the girl's hair. Santana remained motionless in the tub, her legs pulled up to her chest as she alternated between resting her cheek on her knees, and lifting her head to take another bite of the ice pop. The fact that she was naked in front of her mother meant very little to the both of them, so the awkwardness that filled the silent room was entirely due to the topic that neither of them seemed eager or willing to bring up again just yet.

It's not that Santana didn't have a thousand and one questions to ask her mother, about what Brittany being her mate entailed, she was just too emotionally exhausted at that point to risk the potential hysterical crying fit that previously kept resulting each time she spoke or even heard the girl's name. There was no way she was going to be able to track down, let alone talk to the girl that night, not after having been ill all over her mother. For her, vomiting was like sneezing: she very rarely did it only once. Just the thought of facing the blonde after the way she had ignored her goodbye earlier made her stomach clench and she reflexively brought her hand up to her mouth.

Lolita watched the girl struggling with the urge to be ill again, pausing in her washing of her hair to rub soothing circles on her back. "Shhh, mija, it's okay. Everything will be okay." She reassured the girl, knowing that simply her presence was calming for her daughter. It had to do with the bond between a Neko and her kitten, since whenever Santana was ill growing up and only her father was there, the girl had wanted nothing to do with him. In fact, she often hid from the him in the tiniest, most inconvenient places around the house. Places that were most often incredibly hard to clean vomit out of. The top shelf of their large, walk in closet had been a particularly favorite place of hers to be sick.

"Hold your ears." The older woman instructed the girl as she reached for the detachable shower head and turned it on, adjusting the water until it was a suitable temperature. Now finished with her ice pop, Santana reached up and obediently pulled her ears down flat as her mother began to rinse the shampoo from her hair. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to simply enjoy the feeling of her mother massaging her scalp but every time she would start to forget about Brittany, a flash of the girls face when she orgasmed, or the memory of the way she smelt, even through her jean shorts, would bombard her and drag her back down into her misery. Brittany was her  _mate_ , but in that moment she couldn't have felt farther, or more disconnected from the girl.

"Come on kitten, let's get you out of there and then we can talk." The older Lopez pulled the drain on the tub once she had finished applying and then rinsing out the conditioner from her daughter's hair. She had almost not bothered, but then she thought about how her own hair felt when she didn't put both products in it. Sometimes even  _with_  conditioner, her hair was still an unruly mop of frizzy tangles that would easily put a ball of used christmas lights to shame. Using a small hand towel, she squeezed as much water from the girl's hair as she could before hunting down another pair of panties in the drawer beneath the sink. Because their ears sat on top of their head, they couldn't simply wind their hair up in a towel like most people did. The best they could do was devote an assortment of specifically purchased underwear for the task. It looked incredibly silly, but the leg holes allowed their ears to remain free and functional.

Wrapping a larger towel around her daughter's still hunched over body, the woman slowly began to coach the girl up and out of the now empty tub. Her heart was aching for the girl, since she knew that her current lethargy had more to do with the topic they still needed to discuss, and not just her upset stomach. Walking the girl back into her bedroom, Lolita crinkled her nose at the scent of the girl's sick that still lingered despite her having disposed of the soiled bedding. She made a mental note to get her husband to sanitize the girl's bed when he got home, after she made him hose down and clean the blankets she'd left for him on the lawn. It was their trade off: she took care of their daughter, and he took care of the mess.

Searching through her daughter's dresser, the older woman frowned as she failed to find any practical pairs of panties amongst her assortment of thongs and otherwise skimpy garments. "Really, Santana? This is what you spend your allowance on?" She held up a see through, red lace thong, but the girl wasn't even paying attention to her. Following her daughters eye-line, Lolita noticed a pair of jean shorts laying discarded on the floor next to a pile of condoms. Judging from the cat girl's mournful expression, she knew that they had to have belonged to Brittany. Not wanting her daughter to start crying again, she abandoned her search and instead steered the girl out of her room and into her own bedroom.

"Honey, I promise it'll be okay." The woman spoke over her shoulder as she began rummaging through her own dresser, grabbing a clean pair of panties for the girl to wear. Tossing them onto the bed next to where Santana was still standing like a zombie, she quickly popped into her bathroom, grabbing the first t shirt and pair of sleep pants she could find in her hamper. When she returned to her bedroom, she sighed at the fact her daughter hadn't even moved, let alone made an attempt to start redressing herself. Setting the clothing onto the mattress, Lolita grabbed the panties and knelt down, motioning for her daughter to step into them. Pulling them up the girl's legs, she kept her eyes on her face to see if she was even with her in that moment. She had seen her daughter in all different states of being ill, but she had never seen her this despondent before.

She wasn't entirely catatonic though, for she was able to get the girl to lift her arms in order for her to pull the shirt down over her head, releasing and tossing aside the towel afterwards. Next she helped the girl to step into the sleep pants and then directed her to sit down on her bed. Immediately the girl crawled up to the headboard and pulled her mother's pillow into her arms, burying her face into the fabric. The scent that was distinctly her mothers always made her feel better, which was why the woman had dressed her in a used pair of her pajama's. Torn between inhaling the scent from her mother's shirt, and from the pillow, Santana curled up in the woman's lap as she tried her best to forget about the figure that she would rather be laying with; that she would rather be smelling like. She would see Brittany at school tomorrow, so all she had to do was get through the next few hours without becoming completely undone. Only, judging from how hallow and miserable and ill she felt in that moment, she honestly wasn't sure that she was going to make it.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana winced as her mother's comb caught the edge of her ear, but remained silent as the woman continued to brush out her still very much damp and now incredibly tangled long, black hair. She was currently sitting in her mother's lap on her parent's bed, their tails entwined subconsciously off to the side in a soothing and familiar manner. "Ouch! Mami..." The cat girl whimpered as the steel nicked her ear again, bringing her hand up this time to rub at the offended and incredibly sensitive cartilage. Once the novelty of laying in the fetal position wrapped around her parent's bedding had worn off, she had decided that she needed to get some things out in the open. She had way too many questions swirling around inside her head, so decided to start out and break the ice with the one that could potentially render all of the other ones irrelevant. "What if she doesn't love me back?"

Lolita had offered to comb through her daughter's hair for two reasons: one, so she didn't have to hear the girl complain about how atrocious and unruly it was in the morning, and two, so she didn't have to look her in the face while they talked. For as close as the two were, this was something that they had never really discussed openly before. Even though, in her mind, she was saving the girl the heartache of knowing about the things that she would never get to be a part of, she was still depriving her of something she herself was deprived of: knowledge.

Until Brittany and her penis came along, she had honestly believed that the best that Santana could do was to find a man that she could tolerate enough to have sex with during her heat week, and that would also be okay with her potentially having an actual, intimate relationship with a woman the other three weeks out of the month. While a polyamorous relationship like that would have technically fulfilled her daughter in both her emotional and physical needs when it came to having a partner, it would never be the same thing as being with an actual  _mate_. She had never told this to the girl though, and couldn't help but feel ashamed at her gross underestimation of her daughter's potential future happiness.

Now that they were talking about it though, she could have put money on the first question she knew the girl would find the courage to ask. "Honey, I don't think it's possible to mate with someone who isn't interested in you back." She tried to explain, though the science behind it was mostly beyond her. She herself had grown up isolated and without any contact with other Neko's, so everything she knew about mating and other such topics were from her own experience, or from what she had read on the new and upcoming internet blogs. Since Neko's as a whole were still very much wary of public spotlight, it had taken until just recently for them to venture onto the internet with their identity and their stories.

Santana shook her head at her mother's answer, knowing first hand that that couldn't possibly be true. "I'm pretty certain that the majority of the people I've had sex with weren't interested in becoming my lifelong mate afterwards." She responded, instinctively holding her right ear out of the way as the woman began to brush the hair closer to her face. "Actually, for a while I think there was a scoreboard or tally sheet going around to see how many people I'd been with. I may or may not be the biggest slut, slash man-whore, in William McKinley history."

It wasn't an exaggeration, there really  _had_  been a list that went around towards the end of her junior year. "Okay, that's a lie, I  _am_  the biggest whore at that school." She didn't mean to sulk but this was the first time she had mentioned the incident to someone that would actually understand or sympathize with her. Most of her friends on the Cheerios just laughed or patted her on the back for a job well done. For non Neko's, having gratuitous amounts of sex with multiple partners was a  _choice,_ so they could never understand that the only thing she ever truly wanted was to have just one person that she could love and be faithful to.

The older Lopez paused in her brushing to take in this new information, as well as the dejected tone in her daughter's voice. "Kitten, you're not a whore, or a slut. And I think you have to actually be a man to be a man-whore..." She turned the girl's head to look at her despite her earlier resolve to only have this discussion with the back of her head. "They don't know what it's like to be you; to be a Neko. It's like asking them to imagine how a fish feels when you take it out of water and put it on land. It can't help that it needs to be in the water to survive, just like you and I can't help the things we need to do when we're in heat." She wasn't sure that her comparison was accurate but the girl did seem to understand what she'd been trying to say, even if it wasn't as comforting a response as she'd have hoped. "But we're not talking about sex, honey, we're talking about mating, and sex is  _not_  mating."

Since it was apparent by the look of confusion on her daughter's face that the girl didn't actually know the difference between the two acts, Lolita decided to give her a demonstrative explanation. Pushing the girl from her lap, she moved onto her hands and knees at the center of her bed. "You're obviously familiar with sex, but kitten, when you were with Brittany, was it anything like this?" She lowered her front half to the bed and stuck out her rear; her tail twitching and vibrating up and to the side of her body. She only had to hold the pose for half a second before her daughter made a horrified, blatantly embarrassed yelp. Turning back around, she couldn't help but laugh at the full faced blush that had broken out across the girl's features. " _That's_  mating, honey."

Santana grimaced as she tried desperately to keep herself from becoming ill again. "Please don't ever do that again." She would have rubbed at her eyes if she thought it would help erase the image that seemed to be burned into her memory. As open and comfortable as she was with her mother, the concept of the woman experiencing the same thing she and Brittany had just experienced completely traumatized her. She knew her parents had sex, obviously, but it had always been compartmentalized as something "they did" versus something "she did". Her mother was a Neko like herself, but until that moment she had never truly caught onto the fact that her mother was a Neko,  _just like herself._  "So wait, how did you know that what you and Papi did was mating? From the few times you've mentioned my abeula, I got the impression that she knew very little about our kind."

Lolita faltered here, unable to stop herself from reigniting the normally unacknowledged resentment she had always felt towards her adoptive mother for purposefully keeping her ignorant about her body. Though in a way, isn't that what she had done with her own daughter? Except in a less drastic, less "let's ignore it even exists at all" type of way? "I got pregnant with you, kitten. That's how we knew that Su Su was my mate and not just a boy that I had convinced to have sex with me." In reality, this wasn't something either of them had actually known until quite a few years after she had given birth.

Since in Mexico it was an unspoken fact that Neko's weren't allowed to raise their own children, the two of them had fled the country shortly before her due date. Even if her mother had no intentions of telling her about the circumstances surrounding her extremely underage pregnancy, one of the doctors that would have first helped her to deliver the child, and then later taken it away, probably would have. As it were, she had given birth to Santana by herself, hidden deep in the crawlspace beneath the farmhouse she and Jesús had found refuge in. Years later, when they had been forced to come out of "hiding" and seek actual professional medical help, they had found out the truth.

Santana had no clue what her mother meant by that though, since her getting pregnant at such an early age was simply due to her lack of contraceptive use, right? Isn't that why they had essentially locked her up during her estrus until she was sixteen? Because that's the age that she could officially get on the pill? "Mami, you're making no sense. I mean, I get now the difference between sex and mating as like, a physical act, because it was  _definitely_  not the same as every other time, but what does getting pregnant with me have to do with  _you_ understanding the difference?"

"Because mija, and I'm so sorry for never telling you this, but Neko's can't become pregnant unless they've mated at least once during that specific cycle. It's the feline part of us, since the same thing is true with cats." The older Lopez tried to explain, though like everything else, she didn't really know all of the science behind it. "This is why it's impossible to mate with someone that doesn't also share the desire to be mated with you. It's a chemical body odor type of thing." She could see that her daughter still wasn't understanding and sighed, trying to think of a better way to approach this. "How did you first meet Brittany? Did you see her first? Or did you smell her?"

At the question, the cat girl instantly blushed and buried her face in her hands. "At first I thought she was a boy, because that's what she smelt like. But when I got over the fact that she wasn't, all I could think about doing was burying my head in her lap and just... inhaling." She peeked out from between her fingers at her mother's wide, knowing grin. "She just- she smelt  _so good_  Mami. It was like I couldn't control myself. I wanted her so badly. In every way." Removing her hands to her lap now, Santana realized she was actually back at her original question. "But she was a virgin, and I was, well, an  _animal_... So even if she  _did_  want to be with me before... she might not still..." Tears were streaming down her cheeks before she could even finish that thought. Brittany  _had_  wanted her, but she had ignored the girl and most likely fucked everything up. "Oh God, I really did ruin it already!"

Lolita pulled her daughter into her lap, hugging the girl to her chest as she began to sob uncontrollably once more. "Kitten, I think you're being a bit dramatic." She couldn't help but be honest with her at this point. Plus, she was worried that the girl would work herself up and vomit on her again. "Just talk to her tomorrow. Tell her what I told you. Apologize for your rude behavior, then take her somewhere and get your horizontal mambo on." She smirked as her daughter paused long enough in her sobbing to whine in embarrassment. "Just make sure to bring with you lots of condoms. Now that you actually  _can_  get pregnant, you better be using them. As much as I want grand-kittens, I'd like to get to know the girl who's going to be fathering them first. Or is it mothering?" The woman gasped as a new thought suddenly hit her. "Wait, is it even _possible_  for her to get a girl pregnant?"

Santana rolled her eyes even though she still had her face pressed into her mother's shirt. She had been waiting for the conversation to turn around to her and Brittany having kids. Pulling back slightly in the woman's embrace, she found herself calming down enough to eventually nod and respond. "I think so. I mean, she was freaking out afterwards because we hadn't used a condom. I told her I was on the pill though, so she was-" The girl immediately stopped speaking as her mother let out the strangest, most distressed noise she'd ever heard come from the woman. "Mami? Mami? What's wrong?" She had never seen her mother look so terrified, and immediately felt her stomach begin to twist and clench in on itself in concern. "Mami, what is it? Talk to me!"

The cat woman shook her head as she stared at her daughter in rising alarm. This was entirely her fault. If she had only told the girl the truth from the start, then she would have known better. She would have known that the only method of contraception that was effective for Neko's _were_  condoms. "Santana, mija, kitten... those pills, they don't work for us. That's why I would never take you to go get them. That's why I'm constantly buying you condoms." She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched her daughter take in this new information. "Honey, I don't mean to startle you, but if you mated with Brittany without one, then there's a chance you could-" She never got to finish, as the girl in her arms began to make a high pitched squealing type of noise, before promptly throwing up on her once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Brittany exhaled in frustration as her locker refused to open. She knew the combination she'd entered was correct, since she'd checked and rechecked her "cheat sheet", aka her arm, three times already. This was definitely  _not_  the best start to the day that she'd already been dreading since she'd woken up late that morning and thus didn't have time to shower before the bus. She had contemplated asking her parents if one of them would drive her, but they were already watching her too closely for comfort, and she'd rather not risk them bringing up her apparent "new best friend" whilst she was trapped in the car with them.

Since she hadn't returned home the evening before with visibly apparent bruises, they'd assumed that Santana had actually been on the straight and narrow with her, and was now the blonde's first real friend. Brittany hadn't argued because a large part of her was hoping that that was actually the case. Not to mention she knew her parent's would immediately pull her from the school and force her to file assault charges on the cat girl if they'd known the whole truth.

After twisting the combination on her lock for the umpteenth time with still no positive results, the blonde was about to give up and head to her first period class when a large, muscular hand balled into a fist appeared in her line of vision, slamming into the metal. Jumping backwards, Brittany instinctively placed her hands in front of her face as she prepared herself to make acquaintances with the strangers knuckle's. "Dude, you need to relax." A voice that she almost sort of recognized traveled towards her from the direction of the body attached to the hand. Opening her eyes behind her splayed fingers, Brittany wasn't quite sure if she was horrified or relieved to see the mohawked boy that had grabbed her the day before.

Quinn had given her a brief overview of the general population at William McKinley, with particular emphasis placed on the jocks that it would be in her best interest to avoid. This boy, Puck, as his name was apparently, was at the top of this "do not make eye contact with" list. Unfortunately for her in that moment, she didn't really have a choice since the hunkering figure was now leant against her miraculously opened locker, a devious smirk etched across his face. "Sometimes you gotta be rough with them." The boy spoke, nodding his head towards the previously uncooperative locker door.

Brittany fidgeted nervously as she pulled her backpack off her shoulders and held it to her chest, unzipping the main compartment and reaching haphazardly inside for the items she needed to unload. "Um, thank you..." She didn't really want to be rude to the boy, since technically all he'd done so far was help her out with her sticky locker. Despite this, she couldn't help but feel like things were going to take a turn down a less altruistic path, and that the footballer's  _real_  intentions were about to be made apparent.

It happened faster than she'd have expected. One second she was desperately trying to busy herself with exchanging her textbooks and the next there was a hand ghosting across the place just above her hipbone. "So I was thinking that you and I never really got to- ooww! Fucking hell!" Brittany gasped and dropped her backpack as the events before her began to play out. Puck, who had only moment's ago been trying to get her to turn around towards him, was now sprawled out flat on his back in the middle of the hallway; a furious and hellbent Santana pinning him down.

The cat girl had been on her way towards where she'd learnt Brittany's locker was, her heart pounding in her chest as she recited in her head the script she and her mom had worked out the evening before. If Brittany still wanted to be with her, she would  _know_ , and then it would be up to her to make things right. But if the girl  _didn't_  want to be with her anymore... "Get your fucking hands off of her!" It was as if all other thoughts had fled her brain the moment she saw Puck place his hand on the girl. Correction,  _her_  girl. Oh yeah, that attraction was _definitely_  still there, along with an overpowering need to bury her fist in the middle of the offending football player's face.

Despite the nearly ten inch height difference and the fifty or so pounds the boy had on her, the cat girl still managed to knock him to the ground with a full body offensive tackle. As soon as he was horizontal, she began to collide her fists against his chest and stomach; her hips straddling his into the faux marble flooring. "Mine! Hands! Off!" Santana growled as she rained her message down for him and all those around her to see and hear. Brittany was  _hers_ and anyone that so much as  _looked_  at her funny was going to feel her wrath!

Brittany however wasn't sure who she was more terrified of in that moment: the boy who had grabbed her twice in so many days, or the cat girl that was currently wailing on him. The rational part of her understood that Santana was attacking him  _because_  of her, to _protect_ her, but the fear center of her brain that normally took over in situations like this only saw the girl acting violently towards another. Not to mention that Quinn had said that Santana and Puck were currently an "item". Was this how the girl reacted towards her past lovers when they showed interest in someone else?

She didn't have time to fully work through these thoughts, for there was suddenly a set of arms wrapping around the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up and off her feet. "Wha-! Santana!" Brittany flailed as she cried out, her entire center of balance shifting as the cat girl picked her up. She was already a good six or seven inches taller than the brunette, so now with her groin pressed into the girl's shoulder, she was currently able to see over the tops of every other student's head as she was slowly and purposefully being marched away from where the footballer still lay groaning amongst the growing crowd.

Fearing that she'd topple forward, the blonde placed her hands on Santana's shoulders as she quickly tried to assess what was going on, and where the other girl was taking her. Of course, it didn't escape her awareness that in her current position in the other girl's arms, her crotch was forcibly being pressed into the still grumbling and growling cat girl's upper chest and shoulder. While she wasn't wearing as revealing an outfit as the girl's sweatpants, her current jeans weren't exactly the best at hiding her extra appendage. Especially since she'd left her most expensive, and effective, pair of concealing panties in Santana's bedroom, alongside her virginity.

Santana was definitely more than aware of her face's current proximity to the other girl's groin, but as badly as she wanted to bury her nose and mouth into the crotch of Brittany's jeans and bite down, she wanted to get the girl out of the hallway and away from everyone else's prying eyes  _first_. Brittany still smelt like the most delicious and appetizing and  _arousing_ thing she'd ever come across, which meant there was a chance the girl could still be hers. She just had to do this right this time. She just had to get the girl alone so they could  _talk_. She just had to- "Move!"

Sue Sylvester stared down at the wild eyed and heavily panting cat girl, her own hands on her hips as she dared her cheerio to speak to her like that again. She had just gotten off the phone with the Neko's mother, and while she was happy for the heads up, she was less then pleased with the fact that this situation was now occurring in the first place. She hadn't fought so damn hard over the summer for Santana to be allowed to continue competing on her squad, just so the cat girl could go and get herself a  _mate_. She barely tolerated her cheerios having regular high school romantic relationships, there was no way she was going to sit idly by and watch as her star performer got swept up in some hallmark version of feline "puppy love".

"Meow Mix! Put her down!" The cheer coach barked, refusing to move from her spot directly in front of the cat girl and her captive. "I won't tell you twice." Her normally feared tone seemed to have no effect on her cheer captain, who simply stood facing her; ears back, teeth bared and growling. "I've always wanted to do this." The woman mused to herself as she raised her right hand, in her grip a miniature blue plastic spray bottle. Without any warning, she began squeezing the trigger, squirting stream after stream of cold water directly at Santana's face.

Brittany had no idea what was happening. One moment she was in the air, and the next she was falling to the ground as the arms that had been wrapped tightly around her suddenly vanished. Crying out in expectation of at least a sprained wrist, the blonde was enormously grateful when instead of colliding face first with the floor, she simply landed face first into a red and white polyester chest.

"I gotchu!" Quinn had been standing next to Sue while the confrontation had taken place, and having known about the woman's attack plan ahead of time, she'd managed to move forward to assist the other blonde before the girl could face-plant into the flooring. Once she had the other girl steady on her feet, she turned back around just in time to see Santana hunch over in front of their coach; the cat girl's arms crossed protectively in front of her face as the woman continued her onslaught of perfectly aimed and surprisingly effective spritzes.

Santana wasn't sure what was more horrifying; the fact that the entire hallway was getting to witness her being water bottled by her coach, or that she'd somehow managed to actually _drop_  Brittany. "Aughh! Stop! Stop!" She whined as she did her best to protect her ears and her face from the woman's unrelenting assault. It's not that she herself hated water, it was just that she hated being treated as if she were an actual cat,  _especially_  in public. And especially now, in front of Brittany. "Stooooooooopppppp iiitttt!"

Sue waited until the girl had fallen to her knees before halting her attack, handing the water bottle over to Becky Jackson, her student assistant, slash secretary. "Now that I've got your attention, Garfield, I need you to follow me." She didn't even wait for the girl to respond before turning around and heading back down the hallway towards the locker rooms.

Doing her best to ignore the laughter and the staring, Santana slowly pulled herself to her feet, shaking out her hair and sending droplets of water flying at the crowd of still gawking onlookers. "The fuck you staring at!" She hissed, straightening her back as she glared at those in the hallway that still had the audacity to be looking at her as if she were a fucking exhibit in the zoo. She normally didn't lose her cool like this, and could deal with the fact that the majority of the population of Lima were racist, homophobic hillbilly hicks. Basically, if they didn't hate her for her tail or her sexuality, they hated her for the color of her skin.

Grumbling under her breath, Santana wiped at her face with her palms before seeking out the one figure who's opinion she truly cared about in the end. Only, while Brittany's scent still remained in abundance all around her, the girl herself was nowhere to be seen. Turning around, she was about to start after the lingering trail, but her coaches voice from the far end of the hallway shouting at her to "hurry up before she was demoted to the bottom of the pyramid" made her wince and give up, for the moment, the hunt for her mate.

Brittany still wanted her and that was the important part, right? Now, if she could just get through the rest of the day without physically assaulting anyone else, or worse, getting kicked off the Cheerios, then her and the blonde could go back to her place and finally have that "talk".


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Santana couldn't believe this was happening. How could her coach even think to ask this of her? Brittany? On the Cheerios? It was insane, and if Santana hadn't been afraid of speaking her mind to the woman, she would have refused to cooperate. Because there was no way in hell she was letting  _her_  Brittany prance around in front of the entire school in an outfit like  _that_. Fuck the police. She wasn't doing it. Well, technically she  _was_  doing it, since she'd already told Sue that she would convince the girl to join. Only, she wasn't actually going to convince her. Hell, she was going to make sure that the Cheerios were the  _last_  club Brittany ever wanted to join.

But first... first she had to actually find the girl and talk to her. Talk, and maybe make out a little. Or possibly engage in a quickie in the janitor's closet if they were lucky and had enough time between classes. Looking at her watch, the cat girl frowned when she realized she'd already missed most of her first period being interrogated by Sue Sylvester. There was no sense going to economics now, so she decided to hang back in the locker room and fix up her makeup a little. Sue's water bottle stunt had messed up her eye liner, and the hell she was going to her calculus class looking like a raccoon.

Sighing as she pushed her way through the double doors into the large bathroom, Santana immediately stopped in her tracks. The scent that was very clearly, and very distinctly  _Brittany,_  was absolutely everywhere. It seemed to attack her from all sides, seeping its way into her body through her pores. Instantly she was aroused, and she whimpered as she realized this meant there was no way she was making her test next period. "Brittany?" She called out as she lifted her face towards the invisible trail of scent. "Brittany, are you- wait, why do you smell like corn syrup?"

It struck her then, that the fruity odor also in abundance around the room, wasn't just there in coincidence with Brittany's presence. No, the two were very obviously linked. A fact that became all the more obvious the further into the room Santana went. She knew that sugary, artificially sweet, smell like she knew the back of her hand. It was the telltale sign of a slushy attack, and it was coming off of her mate! "I swear I'm gonna kill whoever did that to-"

She stopped short in her threat the moment the blonde girl came into view, huddled by the row of sinks opposite the toilets. Brittany didn't seem to have noticed her, or if she had, she wasn't putting any effort into displaying this fact. "Oh honey." Santana immediately softened as she took in the trembling girl's sticky and blue tinted state. It was apparent that the girl had been trying to rinse her hair out in the sink, but must have given up because her normally blonde hair was still a mess of ice chunks and blue dye. Her t-shirt was ruined and clinging awkwardly to her skin, and Santana blushed as her eyes traveled over the girl's dark green bra, visible now through the damp fabric.

 _Get a hold of yourself Lopez. Brittany needs you to be a human being right now, not a fucking cat in heat,_ Santana told herself as she advanced on the girl. Only, instead of grabbing a handful of paper towels and using them to help soak up the frozen drink like she'd planned, she instead pressed herself into the girl's back and began to lick off the sticky substance with her tongue.

Brittany had seen Santana enter the room in the mirror, but hadn't wanted to say anything to her. This was all her fault, right? At least, that's part of what Quinn had warned her about the day before. That getting close to the cat girl would mean opening herself up to ridicule, and possibly violence, by some of the other students at the school. Of course, she hadn't wanted to actually believe that. Neko's were free citizens just like the rest of them. They weren't freaks, like her. Not to mention, William McKinley was supposed to be one of the most liberal high schools in the mid-west. That sort of prejudice was the reason she'd left Kentucky, and her old school behind. So surely Quinn was just overreacting, right?

Apparently not. Brittany hadn't even known what a slushy attack was before she'd felt the icy liquid hitting her directly in the face. She'd been following Quinn towards their joint first period classroom when a footballer had appeared before her, Big Gulp in hand. She vaguely recalled hearing Quinn shouting obscenities and threats at the boy, but the damage had already been done. She was absolutely covered from head to toe in the frozen drink. Hyper-aware of the laughter surrounding her in the hallway, she'd immediately fled towards the closest restroom she knew of; the one in the locker rooms.

And now, here she was, clutching onto the dirty, porcelain sink as she watched in a mixture of shock and horror, Santana licking up and down the side of her neck. "What- what are you-" She couldn't get the question out, too terrified to move in case sex started to happen again. This was way too similar to what had transpired between them the day before, and her body was already starting to respond.

"Shhh, it's okay," Santana murmured against the girl's blue raspberry flavored skin. Even though her lips and tongue were now coated in the drink, she could still taste  _Brittany_  underneath it. "Please don't hate me, for yesterday," she pleaded as she worked her way up to the blonde girl's ear, nibbling on the lobe despite the fact it wasn't actually messy.

Brittany wanted to cry, or at least push the girl away, but there was something about her tone of voice, and her expression in the mirror, that kept her from doing anything other than whimpering. If it was Santana's fault that she'd been assaulted like this, then perhaps she should let the girl clean her up, right? That's obviously what her intention seemed to be, and Brittany couldn't deny that her body seemed really keen on the idea as well. If only her heart was as quick to trust the Neko again. "Santana, this is- this is a bad- idea-"

"No, this is a  _brilliant_  idea," Santana interrupted, her body taking over from her thoughts as she placed her hands on the girl and spun her around to face her. "I'm sorry..." she began to lick her way up the girl's jaw, "...for being a douche..." and across her lips, "...to you..." and down the other side, before pulling away.

Brittany had to put all her focus into making sure she continued breathing at regular intervals. Was this really happening to her right now? All last night she had laid in bed, picturing different scenarios to how this followup interaction would go. And while a good portion of them had included some form of makeup sex, none of them had even come close to the particular situation they were both now in. Not only were they in school, in an unlocked bathroom, but she was covered nearly head to toe in sticky, blue syrup; a substance which was quickly ruining the only outfit she had with her.

"I want to talk, and explain things to you," Santana continued to speak, understanding that Brittany wasn't capable of doing so in that moment. "Because there's things I  _need_  to explain to you..." she bit her tongue as she shifted her gaze from Brittany's piercing blue eyes down to her plush, slightly parted lips. "But right now... God... Right now I just want to get you naked and run my tongue over every inch of your body." Her voice took on her characteristic huskiness as she fought to keep herself from acting without first getting the other girl's permission. If there was one thing she had taken from the lectures her mother had given her the night before, it was that she couldn't act again without the girl's explicit consent. Not if she wanted Brittany to accept the terms she would eventually be offering her. Or, ya know, if she wanted to stay out of jail.

Brittany's heart pounded in her chest as she desperately tried to think of a response that didn't include her either screaming, or fainting. If she'd thought she'd been torn before for what to do, right now she was practically vibrating with two very specific, very different needs. She needed to make sure that Santana wasn't going to hurt her again, directly or indirectly, but even more than that, she needed the girl's mouth on her, and she needed it on her  _now_. "O- okay." She nodded faintly as she caught the girl's eyes with her own. "Okay." She repeated with slightly more confidence when it was obvious that Santana really was waiting for her permission to act.

That was all Santana needed though, and before Brittany could protest, she found herself being lead by the wrist out of the bathroom and towards the showers. It didn't escape either of them that this was where they'd first met, and Santana desperately tried to swallow down the sudden bought of nerves in her stomach as she recalled the visual of the girl huddled pathetically in the shower stall. She'd worried that the girl had been raped, only to then take her back to her place and essentially coerce her into having sex. "Fuck," she groaned as she tried to shake the unpleasant thoughts from her mind. She hadn't raped Brittany. The girl had wanted it, just like she wanted it now.

Without missing a beat, Santana locked the double doors so that they wouldn't be interrupted. There wasn't a gym class until fourth period, so they technically had plenty of time, but just to be safe, she wanted to make sure that no one would accidentally walk in on them. It was apparent that Brittany was already getting flack for being the new girl to the school, so the last thing Santana wanted was to add to the girl's list of "punishable offenses". Not that she wasn't going to try her hardest to make sure whoever had slushied her paid for their crimes, but even though she was the captain of the Cheerios, and somewhat of a celebrity on the news, she was  _still_  a Neko, and thus her influence only extended so far.

Brittany would have started pulling off her stained clothing if she'd had any real control over her body at that point. As it were, she simply stood in the middle of the shower room, staring with her mouth wide open, as Santana began to advance on her again. Only this time, it wasn't so much predatory, as it was... well... Actually, no. It was  _still_ pretty damn predator like. But instead of fearing for her physical safety, Brittany feared for her emotional one. Because while she definitely did want this, there was still a small voice in the back of her head telling her that they were once again moving too fast. Here she was, about to have sex for the second time, with someone she hadn't even known for an entire 24 hours yet.

"Let me help you with that," Santana practically purred as she started tugging Brittany's soggy shirt upwards. The girl obediently lifted her arms, and within moments she was standing in just her bra and jean shorts. And her sneakers, but they didn't count. Or did they? "Off." Santana ordered the girl, motioning towards her feet while she set to work undoing the button and zipper of her shorts. Brittany had to grip onto the cat girl's shoulders to keep from losing her balance as she kicked off her Nike's and Gold Toes.

"Fuck Brit, you have no idea what you do to me." Santana dropped to her knees as she tugged down the denim encasing the blonde's hips. Her eyes were focused on the bulge clearly evident beneath Brittany's specially tailored spankies, and before the girl could manage to pull her ankles from her shorts, Santana lunged forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss directly over where she could smell the head of the girl's cock was. "I want you so badly," she hissed, opening her mouth wider and biting down gently, but securely, on the sensitive flesh.

Brittany's legs nearly buckled as she not only felt, but watched as Santana began to suck and nibble on her through her panties. Though honestly, she would have enjoyed it more if she wasn't completely terrified of coming too early. The only other time this had been done to her, she'd lasted maybe ten seconds before blowing her load inside her shorts. She may not have been an actual guy, but it still was incredibly embarrassing when she thought about it later that night. Not that Santana had seemed to mind, though. And, unlike guys, she _had_  managed to get hard again almost immediately.

Santana was torn herself, between wanting to taste the girl in her mouth, and wanting to feel her in between her legs. That desperate, painful ache, that had plagued her the day before, had suddenly returned with a fucking vengeance. And even though she'd originally just wanted to give the girl a tongue bath, she was quickly coming to the conclusion that they weren't getting out of that shower room without at least one round on her hands and knees. Which reminded her, where the hell was her bag? She'd caught her mother stuffing it full of condoms that morning, and if they were going to go that far, she definitely couldn't risk them not using one this time.

Brittany wasn't sure why Santana seemed to suddenly fall frozen in thought, but gratefully took the opportunity to pull herself away and finished undressing. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to wear when they were done, but she didn't want to think about that now. If she let herself think too much, she would end up thinking her way out of going through with this completely. "I'll... turn on the shower..." she told the still motionless girl as she crossed towards the row of stalls, reaching inside the nearest one and switching on the taps.

The sound of running water seemed to snap Santana out of her daze, and she watched from her spot still on her knees as Brittany pushed open the shower curtain and stepped beneath the spray of water. Immediately, the water began to turn a light shade of blue, and the cat girl whimpered as she missed her chance to actually clean the mess off with her tongue. Maybe Brittany hadn't realized she'd been completely serious with her statement of offer earlier? "Guh- Brit! Wait up!" She called to her, wriggling her way out of her Cheerios uniform as she literally crawled across the floor towards the girl's stall.

Brittany couldn't hold back a laugh as she watched Santana struggling to remove her cheerleading top. Apparently, the zipper underneath her arm was more about the look of the uniform, and not about the feasibility of getting in and out of it quickly. "You're gonna rip it," she told the girl cautiously. She didn't know Sue Sylvester personally, but from what she'd read about her over the summer, and from what she'd seen earlier that day, she was definitely not someone she wanted on her bad side. Because even though it was Santana that was flailing about, trapped inside the garment, it was  _her_  fault that the cat girl couldn't seem to control herself.

"Help me," Santana pleaded as she sat on her knees just outside the shower. One of her arms was stuck beneath the fabric; her hand caught in the arm hole, much in the same way that Brittany had been trapped inside her tank top the day before. "And stop laughing!" She added, her face turning red as the blonde grinned at her adoringly. Thank God for her Neko senses that told her that Brittany still wanted to be her mate, or she'd have probably died from embarrassment by now. Well, died, or run away crying. This was almost worse than the things her mother had said about her while the blonde girl was still in the room. At least  _that_  she could blame on her families lack of personal boundaries. This, however, was all her doing.

"Stop squirming," Brittany instructed, getting down on her knees as well so she was level with the imprisoned cat girl. "You kind of remind me of Lord Tubbington that one time I tried putting a Santa Claus outfit on him." She mused, grinning to herself. Her oversized tabby cat had not been too thrilled with the gesture.

Of course, Santana didn't seem too thrilled herself, being compared to someone named 'Lord Tubbington'. "Are you comparing me to an actual cat?" She asked indignantly. She'd already known that Brittany owned a feline, since she could smell him on absolutely everything the girl possessed. Thank God her animalistic possessiveness didn't extend towards those outside the human race. Accidentally "disappearing" the girl's cat, was definitely  _not_  the way to go about winning her heart. Or staying out of jail.

Brittany simply nodded at Santana's question, not at all aware of the contention inside the other girl. "Now, stay still." She carefully began to untwist the fabric of the other girl's top, until finally Santana was able to pull her arm free. "There you go! All free!" She grinned, sitting back and watching as the cat girl pulled the item off completely, tossing it quickly aside. She barely had time to process the other girl's forward motion, before suddenly she was being pressed onto her back, half inside and half outside the shower stall. "Eep!" She squealed as Santana crawled up on top of her. The cat girl had a look in her eyes that said, that while she was grateful of her efforts, she wasn't entirely thankful.

"Don't ever," Santana spoke lowly, her face pressed against Brittany's cheek, "compare me to a cat again." She nipped at the blonde's earlobe before pulling away to stare down at her. Brittany stared back at her in shock, obviously not having meant to offend or upset her. A rush of tears suddenly collected in the corner of her eyes, and Santana immediately altered her tactic. "No, hey, I'm not mad," she assured the girl, leaning down and placing a kiss to her lips. "It's just a bit of a sensitive subject for me..."

Brittany nodded quickly, bringing her hands up to wipe at the handful of tears that had managed to drip down her cheeks before she could call them back. She couldn't believe how emotionally exhausting it was interacting with the cat girl, though she supposed that had more to do with her own insecurities and issues, than it had to do with Santana's. "I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing the other girl could hear her despite the water cascading down around them. Santana smiled at her apology, and Brittany felt her body immediately unclench beneath her. She hadn't even realized she'd been tensing. "So uh..." she fought over something else to say.

Santana raised a brow as she settled her body on top of the girl's; her groin pressed hungrily into Brittany's mostly erect member. Her tail was having a field day behind her; the appendage swishing back and forth, continuously thumping into the plastic shower curtain as if in distaste of its presence. "So, I wanted to clean you up..." Santana began, her tongue darting out and running over her lips. There was still a faint trace of blue raspberry on them, and she grinned as she remembered how that got there. "... with my tongue. But seeing as you would rather use the traditional method..." She shifted her eyes upwards, towards the shower-head, before looking back down at the girl. "...I guess you don't really need my help."

Brittany's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as Santana began to pull herself up. "No! No. Uh... No..." she quickly interjected, her hands flying out and gripping onto the cat girl's shoulders, keeping her in place. "I uh- I change my mind... about the shower." She pulled her eyebrows together, giving the other girl a pleading look. "Or uh, at the very least, can we still have sex?" Brittany wriggled her hips beneath Santana's, her cock hardening further at the thought alone. Now was not the time to analyze the fact she was currently laying beneath a semi-stranger, practically begging to be fucked. No, now was definitely not the time. Santana seemed to have the same idea, and before Brittany could even process what it was the girl was about to do, a warm set of lips wrapped themselves around her cock, and immediately began to suck.


	20. Chapter 20

Brittany nearly came the moment she looked down and saw Santana's lips making contact with the tuft of hair lightly covering her groin. Her cock was inside the girl's mouth. Completely. All seven inches. All seven inches of her cock were completely inside of Santana's mouth. Santana's  _mouth_. This was insane. How was she supposed to handle a visual such as that, without coming on the spot? "Oh fuck! Sa- San!" She groaned as she fumbled in a halfhearted attempt to push the cat girl away. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" She gave up talking the moment she felt Santana attempting to swallow around her, and then it was all over. Stars exploded behind her eyes. Fireworks went off. The Hallelujah Chorus commenced. Brittany was, in every sense of the word,  _done_. "Unng- noooooooo- unnnfff..."

Santana concentrated on  _not_  biting down as the blonde erupted inside of her; the girl's fluids spurting down her throat and directly into her stomach. It saddened her that she couldn't taste the girl like this, but the scent emanating from the pasty, sweaty skin directly below her nose easily made up for it. Brittany's crotch smelt a-fucking-mazing, and if she didn't have to pull away in order to breath, she would have stayed there forever. As it were, she was starting to feel light headed, and the gag reflex she'd long since learned how to suppress, was starting to rear its ugly, inconvenient head. Whimpering as if it were the world's worst tragedy, Santana finally pulled back and released the girl's cock with a satisfying 'plop'.

Oblivious to the kerfuffle going on inside the blonde's head, Santana immediately dropped her face back down alongside Brittany's softening cock, and promptly inhaled. The girl's pubic hair was thin, and soft, and not at all scratchy or coarse like a man's, and she grinned as she snuggled into the dark blonde fluff. She could almost imagine not being disturbed if she later found any of the hairs stuck between her teeth. "You smell amazing," she remarked contentedly. "Don't ever shower 'fore coming to school, kay?" She nuzzled her nose into the crevice of Brittany's thigh and inhaled once more. She was in absolute heaven, and if not for the increasingly audible whimpers coming from the girl beneath her, she would have closed her eyes and tried to nap.

Brittany, unlike Santana, wasn't as "at peace" with the events of the last thirty seconds, and started to wriggle beneath the cat girl in an attempt to dislodge her. She had orgasmed way too quickly again. And while it had felt amazing at the time, she was beginning to regret not being given the chance to expand on their repertoire of joint sexual activities. Plus, she may not have known much about sexual intercourse, but she couldn't fathom that this was how it was supposed to be every single time. Unless the problem really was with her, in that she wasn't supposed to have a penis? But then, how come she'd managed to hold off long enough to actually fuck Santana their second time around? Was this a normal pattern? Was she supposed to climax quickly during their first round, so that she could last during their second? Why wasn't there a manual about all of this? Or at least a You-Tube tutorial video? Or an article? Or maybe there was, and the parental locks her parents had installed on her laptop were just keeping the information from her...

"I'm... I'm mad at you..." Brittany told the other girl, having eventually worked up the courage to open her mouth, let alone utter what she was currently feeling in that moment. Her words seemed to startle Santana, and she watched as the cat girl pulled her head back and blinked up at her in a mixture of confusion, and what appeared to be lingering arousal. "You- you keep doing that... And it's not very fair to me," Brittany told her, frowning. Ignoring the kink in her neck from her prolonged awkward position, she began to pull herself up into a sitting position so that she was on the same level as Santana. "I wanted to have sex with you, and you made me come before I got the chance," she pouted, her tone and expression completely serious.

Santana's eyes widened at this, though a grin was quickly spreading across her face. For a fraction of a second, she'd been afraid that the girl was going to accuse her of taking advantage of her. That she somehow hadn't actually wanted to do what they'd just done. But this? This was okay. This she could work with, and hopefully try to explain and reassure the girl about. Santana still had every intention of letting the blonde fuck her, she'd just wanted to desensitize the girl's "trigger" first. Brittany was essentially still a virgin, and in Santana's experience, that usually meant a lot of false starts and premature finishes.

"Don't you look at me like that," Brittany scolded, crossing her eyes at the blatantly amused expression on the other girl's face. Obviously Santana wasn't taking her seriously, and if they were going to keep having encounters such as these, that definitely needed to change. She wasn't going to be, as Quinn described, "a warm body" for the cat girl to pass her time with. If she was going to keep giving her body to her, she needed to know that her heart was going to be received as well. And not just received, but cherished, and protected. Loved, essentially. She needed to know if Santana had any intentions of loving her, because if not, then none of this could ever happen again. "I'm serious, San. I'm mad at you."

"Uh huh. And why are you mad at me again?" Santana asked, tilting her head to the side as she studied the blonde's face. The shower was still raining down on them, causing her ears to flick and twitch as drops of water splashed against the sensitive hairs inside. If she didn't turn the water off soon, she was certain she'd end up with massive ear aches. Pushing the rather unpleasant thought to the side, her attention was easily drawn back to the disgruntled girl, now sitting crossed legged on the floor before her. Brittany had even brought her arms up and crossed them over her chest, as if in emphasis of her displeased mood. "Or more importantly, where do I have to kiss to make it better?"

Brittany couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. Santana was batting her eyelashes at her; her lower lip jutted out and quivering in a way that she'd only thought possible in cartoon characters. How could she possibly stay mad at Santana? The girl had just given her a blow job in the middle of the school day! Not to mention the tongue bath she'd been trying to give her before that. If that wasn't love... "I uh... I need to know what your intentions are... with me..." she began, her voice less assured the further she got into her request. Maybe it was her recent orgasm that was making her so back and forth? So up and down? Weren't there supposed to be hormones that got released into the blood stream during sex? Maybe this wasn't really  _her_  talking, or thinking, but actually the adrenaline in her system?

Santana bit down on her lower lip to keep from laughing. The girl sounded like her father did whenever he managed to engage one of her partners in conversation. Usually they just stood there and jabbered, making absolutely no sense, until finally her father would give up and let them off the hook. Which usually meant they'd turn tail and run away, never to step foot in her tree-house again. Whereas her mother liked to intimidate her lovers through excessive familiarity and openness, her dad liked to do it the old fashioned way: sheer, blind terror. Though it never really made sense to Santana how anyone could possibly be afraid of her dad, seeing as he was nearly as short as she was.

"My intentions?" She finally asked, repeating the girl's question. "Are we talking my intentions for the next few minutes? Or..." She waved her hand in the air, unsure of how to put it. But judging from Brittany's pointed look, the girl understood, and definitely hadn't been talking about just the next few minutes. "Um, okay, well..." Santana scratched at her nose in one of her nervous habits. Thank God the ache she still felt between her thighs was tolerable. She didn't think she could get out what she needed to say if she'd felt even a fraction of what she'd felt the day before. Though why she didn't feel that way currently, she didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Brittany was still actively engaged with her, even if they were just talking, and not actually having sex.

"So, I know that I just met you, and that this is going to sound crazy, but... I think- I think that you might be..." Santana hesitated here, torn between keeping eye contact with the girl, and looking away. After a few seconds of indecision, she opted for keeping the contact; accepting the fact that there was no way she would have been able to pull her gaze from the blonde girl's regardless. So, this was it. The big moment. Everything seemed to hinge on how Brittany would react to her next few words, and Santana prayed that she had the strength, and the willpower,  _not_  to vomit all over the both of them. At least, not until  _after_  she'd said what she'd needed to say. And with that less than appealing thought in mind, she took in a deep breath and licked her lips, before continuing, "Brittany, I think that you might be my mate."


	21. Chapter 21

Brittany blinked her eyes once, twice, three times, and slowly nodded her head. "Okay," she said, simply. It wasn't what she'd been expecting to hear, but she could accept that. It made sense, after all. There may not have been very many resources available on the subject of Nekos and their mating habits, but from what she'd read and so far experienced with the girl, it definitely made sense. "Okay," she repeated more confidently, nodding her head once more.

Santana, however, was anything  _but_  confident. There was no way she could have heard Brittany correctly. The girl had said she was "okay", but what did that mean exactly? Was she "okay" in the sense that she was still currently alive and breathing? Or was she "okay" with the concept of being her mate? "I'm sorry, what?" Santana asked, her voice trembling. She sat back a little so that she was perched on her heels, her eyebrows raised nearly to the edge of her bangs.

"I said, 'okay,'" Brittany repeated, shaking her head. She was amused that Santana hadn't been able to grasp her response the first two times she'd said it. It was obvious the cat girl had been expecting her to freak out, and Brittany smiled, rather proud of the fact that she hadn't. It wasn't like Santana was telling her she was pregnant, or anything.  _That_  would have warranted an episode for sure, but not this. This was okay. This was actually more than okay. This was what she'd wanted to hear all along.

If Santana thought she was her mate, that must mean the girl  _wanted_  to be her mate, right? Wasn't that how it worked? Brittany may not have known a lot about Nekos, but she couldn't imagine the decision being influenced by herself in any way. The fact that she truly did like Santana back, only meant that they could, indeed, move forward and do something about it, right? "Why are you looking at me like that?" Brittany asked, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Santana was staring at her as if she'd just told her the answer to "life, the universe, and everything", when all she'd said was that she was "okay". Maybe she should have asked Santana how  _she_  was feeling, instead? After all, the girl definitely didn't  _look_  okay.

Santana still wasn't sure what the girl was implying by her one word answer, but the fact that she hadn't slapped her or started crying was certainly more than she could have hoped for. After all, she was basically telling the girl that they were soul-mates. That's not something most people hear every day, especially not from someone they've only just met. "Brittany, I need you to listen to me carefully, and then answer me truthfully," Santana said slowly, testing each word on her tongue before continuing, "Do you think that one day you could possibly, maybe... love me? Like, be  _in love_  with me?"

Brittany titled her head to the other side, a little taken aback by how serious the cat girl was being right now. Was she really that oblivious to their situation? Had she somehow forgotten what they'd just done? "You're silly Santana," she told the girl, reaching a hand out and placing it on top of her head, right in between her ears. "I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you on TV," she explained. It was the truth, and she hoped that Santana recognized this, and didn't just think she was saying it having been put on the spot. She wanted to be with Santana, but not if the other girl thought she only wanted to be with her  _because_  they were mates.

Santana glanced up at the girl's arm, her ears twisting and twitching wildly at the proximity of the blonde's hand. She normally hated when people touched, or tried touching, her ears; but in that moment she wanted nothing more than for Brittany to start stroking the sensitive cartilage. Leaning her head into the girl's hand, she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the closeness. Brittany seemed to have gotten the hint, and carefully moved her fingers towards her left ear; her fingertips roaming experimentally across the tiny black hairs. It was moment's like this that Santana wished she actually  _could_  purr.

"Come here," Brittany said after a few seconds, removing her hand and placing it on Santana's hip, directing the girl to scoot further into the shower and basically into her lap. The girl moved without question, straddling her thighs and blinking across at her in an expression she'd only ever seen on her own face. Santana looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, shhhh, don't cry," Brittany whispered soothingly, cupping the cat girl's cheeks with her palms. "Don't cry." She leaned forward and pressed a tentative kiss to Santana's lips, hoping to reassure her, but also needing to feeling the girl's delicate skin against her own. This was a complete 180 degree turnaround from how they usually interacted, and she wanted nothing more than to make Santana happy again.

Santana had been warned that her emotions would be all over the place should Brittany accept her offer, but she hadn't thought it would be  _this_  bad. Technically, she hadn't even given the girl any real information about what she was proposing, but the simple fact that Brittany was receptive to the idea of being mates, was almost more than she could bare. That's when it occurred to her: If Brittany had been in love with her since before they'd even met, then that had to have been why she'd felt so attracted to her the day before! Which also meant she'd never  _had_  to do any convincing to get the girl to agree to being mates, and she felt a little stupid for how much she and her mother had prepared her for this conversation the night before.

"I can't believe this is happening. And that you're okay with this," Santana said, sniffling back the tears as best she could. Brittany had begun wiping them away with her thumbs, and she couldn't help but smile at how similar this all was to what had occurred between them the day before. Except then she'd been the one  _giving_  the comfort, not receiving it. "And that you're not mad at me," she added in afterthought.

Brittany quirked her eyebrows together at that and shook her head. "Why would I be mad? I mean, you love me too, right? Otherwise you wouldn't want to be my mate?" she asked, sitting back a little so she was resting against the shower wall behind her. Santana opened her eyes as she felt the girl moving away, and let out a whimper.

"I do, I do love you, Brittany," Santana insisted, moving forward so she could rest her chest against the other girl's. She tucked her head beneath the blonde's chin and nuzzled her face into her neck, inhaling her still slightly blue-raspberry tinted scent. "I've only known you for a day, but I'm certain that I want to be with you for the rest of my life," she told the girl, smiling as she felt Brittany wrap her arms around her shoulders. "It's just, I was afraid that you'd be angry with me." She turned her head so she could press her cheek above the blonde girl's breast. "Most people would be angry if they thought they had to commit to a relationship after only having sex a few times."

"Yeah, well, I'm not most people," Brittany smirked, lifting her hips slightly so that her softened cock pressed into Santana's stomach. She could feel the cat girl shudder at the contact, and grinned. "I'd have been mad if you'd wanted to have sex with me but  _didn't_  want to have a relationship," she confessed, realizing for the first time how true that sentiment was. The past 24 hours seemed like a blur to her, but she was certain that, as the days wore on, she would've started resenting Santana for what they'd done, or quite possibly, what they still continued to do.

Santana felt her chest tighten at this, since technically that was how she'd felt about the girl originally. She hadn't known then that the overly intense sexual attraction she'd felt was due to the fact that Brittany was a potential mate, so did it even count as a reason for why she'd pursued the girl? And if it didn't, would Brittany be upset with her if she found out the truth? "Nope, I just didn't know how to tell you yesterday," she said after a few moments of internally debating the pros and cons of lying. There was no way Brittany would ever know the truth, so why potentially upset her if she didn't have to, right? All that mattered now was that they both wanted to be together, and for Santana, that was definitely more than enough.


	22. Chapter 22

Santana balled her fists at her side as she marched down the hallway; ears back, chest out, and nostrils flared. Brittany hadn't been able to give a specific enough description of the football player that had slushied her, so she was going to make sure that the whole damn athletics department knew that the blonde was officially off limits. Growling lowly in her throat, she kicked open the door to the mens locker room, and entered inside.

Instantly she was hit with the most offensive smell imaginable. It was like every male at the school had decided not to shower for a month, and then got together and rubbed their naked, filthy bodies over every single surface in the room. It was so bad her eyes began to water, and she pinched her nose shut and began taking slow, shallow breaths through her mouth. If it wasn't her mate she was doing this for, she'd have already turned tail and fled.

"Hey, Litter Box! This is the mens locker room, not the pound!" A tall, slightly muscular boy yelled at her from where he currently stood next to his open locker. He was halfway changed out of his gym uniform, and Santana couldn't help but gag at the foul odor coming off him in all directions. What the hell did boys do during gym class? Swim laps through a cesspool?

"Hey freakazoid! If you're here looking for Puck, you should know that he had to go to the Emergency Room to get his face stitched up after what you did to him this morning," another male voice sounded; one that Santana recognized this time. Ignoring the previous boy, who was now making vulgar gestures at her, she stalked further into the room towards the towering figure of Azimio Adams. The heavy-set, yet solid footballer was at least twice her size, but she wasn't intimidated by him. Or by his usual partner in crime, Dave Karofsky, who was standing behind and slightly to the side of his friend. "He's going to miss the first game of the season, thanks to you."

Santana smirked a little at this; an added bonus, for sure. Though in reality, their football team was so bad, Puck's absence was hardly going to make any real difference to the outcome of the game. She may have been a cheerleader, and as such, been expected to root for her school's team during games, but that didn't mean she had to actually like any of the players, especially off the field. That's not to say she hadn't, at one point, had sex with nearly every member on both the football and hockey teams, but usually that was during her heat week, and so technically didn't count in her book. It counted in theirs, of course, hence her reputation as the school's resident slut.

Which was why Santana had hung onto Puck for so long. Out of all the douche-bags she'd been with, he'd tended to be the least offensive; scent and personality wise. Not that she generally cared how others treated her. She'd been dealing with her specific type of racism all her life; even from before she'd officially entered the public school system in 9th grade. What she actually cared about, and the reason she was there in the mens locker room right now, was that these fucktards had gone after her mate, and that shit just wasn't going to fly. She would send the team's entire offensive line to the Emergency Room if that's what it took to get her message across.

"Maybe she forgot how to use words," Azimio laughed, slapping his friend in the chest with the back of his knuckles, before taking a few steps towards the tensed cat girl. "Would it help if I used your native language?" he asked mock seriously, his already massive ego inflating even further from the encouragement his fellow jocks were throwing at him. He looked at Santana and slowly outstretched his right hand. "Here kitty kitty. Meow, meow meow meow..."

Santana had been expecting that, but where usually she'd turn beat red and hurriedly walk away, this time she advanced towards the boy, both fists aimed directly for his groin. Azimio barely had enough time to gasp for breath before he was screaming like a little girl; knelt on the floor and clutching both his hands over his abused privates. Santana wished she had time to revel in the boys misery, but two of his friends were now rushing at her, their hands outstretched as if to grab her. Ducking the first boy's reach, she knelt down and pressed her hands flat to the disgusting laminate floor. Without even turning her head, she kicked out behind her, striking the second boy directly in the knee cap. He went down as fast as Azimio had, his cries just as melodious to her ears.

"What are you guys waiting for! Grab her!" Karofsky suddenly yelled, motioning for the rest of the guys in the room to collectively attack. Santana stood up and abruptly spun around on her left leg, using her right to round-house kick the nearest advancing footballer. She half shouted, half grunted in satisfaction as the boy dropped, accidentally taking out two of his friends in his downward momentum. Santana smirked at this, but before she could properly delight in their painful demise, a fist appeared out of nowhere, slamming into her jaw and ricocheting her head backwards. The cat girl stumbled, falling along with the motion of the assault, as she absorbed the shock and pain now radiating down the side of her face.

"God fuck! That hurt!" she cried out as she landed on her side on the disgusting rubber matting that covered a good portion of the room. While she was down, she took a moment to reflect on the filth already collected in the crevices and holes of the squishy flooring, her mind unable to come up with a single reason why it should already be this dirty. It was only the second day of school for fuck's sake! Which meant it either hadn't been washed since summer athletics ended a month ago, or boys really were just that disgusting.

The continued squabbling from those still trying to catch her got Santana's attention back to where it should have been: Defending herself against these motherfuckers, and at the same time, teaching them a lesson about keeping their hands off personal property. Or more specifically, her personal property. She wasn't sure when Brittany went from being her life partner, to being her possession, but in the moment it was helping to fuel her counterstrike on the dumb schmuck that thought he'd try grabbing ahold of her tail. Because seriously, what the fuck! Did he think he was going to be able to pick her up by it or something? She wasn't a god-damn rat for fuck's sake! "Hands off the merchandise!"

Santana pondered briefly if the boy was a righty or a lefty, seeing as he wouldn't be using his right hand again for a while with the way his fingers cracked and popped between her fist and the floor. Not that she really cared, but since everything seemed to be going in slow motion right now, she figured she may as well soak up as much extra satisfaction as possible. Achievements, so to speak. Almost like she were in a video game, and the more pain and humiliation she brought these guys, the higher the score she'd receive at the end. Grinning at the thought of going all Lara Croft on these baboons, Santana wasted no more time and rolled onto her back, bending her legs up towards her chest before springing them forward, taking her upper body with her until she was once again vertical and on her feet.

"Jesus Christ! Did you see that! That's like some freaky Mortal Kombat, Jackie Chan shit right there!" one of the boys yelled as he backed away from the now crouching Neko. Santana just lifted her eyes towards him and smirked, kissing the air to taunt him and the others further. This was actually kind of fun, and she mentally berated herself for not having tried kicking some redneck, homophobic, neanderthal, jack-ass sooner. She cockily arched a brow at the jocks, and raised her left arm out in front of her, palm facing upwards. When no one moved, she twitched her fingers towards her twice, gesturing for someone, anyone, to come forward. It was a direct challenge, and not surprisingly, the first to step up to the plate was Karofsky.

Santana's smirk widened at this. "Come on big boy, lets see what you've got," she goaded, her ears twisting and straining in all directions as she kept track of the others, so as not to get surprised from behind. Karofsky didn't need any more encouragement, and quickly outstretched his arms, lunging forward towards his classmate. Santana easily side stepped his first attack, swiveling on the balls of her feet in order to face head on his second attempt. "Aww, what's the matter? My breasts distracting you?" Santana teased as she readied her body for his next run through. Then she thought, why not add insult to injury? This was all about the satisfaction, right? "I bet you wouldn't have this much trouble grabbing me if I had a cock between my legs."

A collective gasp rose up within the crowd, followed almost immediately by laughter, and a few jeers aimed at the now red faced and incredibly pissed off footballer. Santana knew Karofsky was into dick, having smelt another man's jizz on him on a few separate occasions; usually accompanied by an entire bottle of some foul smelling cologne. But then again, everything about the boy was foul smelling to Santana. And really, who was she to judge his cologne choices? Whatever it was, it obviously worked keeping the rest of the population unaware of the jock's secret supply closet partner.

Santana idly wondered if she knew the boy Karofsky liked roasting marshmallows with in between classes. Like, had she ever fucked him? She'd fucked Karofsky once, and ooh, plot twist... Maybe his secret lover was that red haired and freckled boy she'd once been in the middle of fucking when Karofsky had approached her from behind. Like, literally, from behind. She'd gone along with it at the time, because hey, you only live once, right? Well, that, and the fact she knew Karofsky wasn't packing all that much downstairs, and so she didn't have much to worry about in the "this is going to hurt like a mother fucker" sense. Even without lube, she'd barely noticed his presence inside of her. In fact, now that she thought about it, he'd seemed more interested in biting and chewing on her shoulder and neck, than he'd been in actually getting himself off. And wait, wasn't that red headed kid doing exactly the same thing with his mouth? And on the same shoulder? Fucking hell! She'd totally been the cream filling in a gay Oreo cookie!

"You fucking bitch!" Karofsky's shouting brought her back to the present, and just in time to react to the boy's incoming tackle. Bending her knees, Santana contracted and released her muscles, propelling herself upwards into the air. As she rose higher and higher, time seemed to slow down again, giving her the advantage as she struck her best "praying mantis" pose. Smirking in satisfaction, she watched as Karofsky jerked his head upwards, stumbling in his forward momentum now that she was no longer standing in front of him.

"Holy fucking shit! It's like Inception meets Catwoman!" a random voice in the crowd shouted, as Santana continued to sail over Karofsky's head. And even though she couldn't see it, the reverberating sound of the footballer headbutting the row of metal lockers now directly in front of him, was incredibly satisfying. Though not quite as satisfying as the pathetic and pain-filled groans that came from the boy once his body had slumped to the ground. Through all of this, Santana continued to fly through the air, until finally she touched down a good ten feet from where she'd originally started. Unfortunately, this meant she was now crouched in the center of a growing circle of jocks; each boy seemingly more muscular and imposing than the last. Santana wasn't intimidated, though. Oh no. She didn't care that there were twice as many guys surrounding her than logically there should have been, for being in the middle of the school day. Or that some of the larger guys seemed to suddenly resemble actual NFL players.

No. She was Santana Fucking Lopez, and she was going to make these boys, whether they actually went there or not, her bitch. "Get ready boys... I'm the best at what I do, and what I do ain't pretty. Let's rock and roll!" she shouted, throwing her arms down at her sides as suddenly three metal claws burst from her knuckles. Crying out in pain as her skin was torn to make way for her adamantium additions, Santana tried desperately to focus on the blurred figure now standing directly in front of her. The figure that seemed less and less imposing the longer she stood there, waiting for the pain to subside, and her vision to clear. The figure that was actually rather slim, and blonde, and definitely didn't look anything like a pro football player... "Brittany!"

The blonde girl yelped in return as the previously peaceful cat girl jerked awake; her body springing upwards from where she'd been laying, curled up asleep in her mate's lap. Brittany reacted in kind, only her body had nowhere to extend to, and she ended up slamming her head backwards into the shower wall. "Santana! It's okay!" Brittany cried out, wincing at the subsequent throbbing in the back of her skull. It was just one more ache to add to her already decently sized list of current bodily complaints. Right below the numbness in her ass from sitting for so long in the bottom of a shower stall. A stall that was still fully operational, and as such, was presently raining down freezing cold water on their very much naked and exposed bodies. The frostbite she was sure her "special anatomy" was suffering from, was currently number one on her list. And rightly so, because at this rate, if they sat there any longer, Brittany wasn't sure she'd ever be able to have an erection again.

Santana was having a much different, though equally as distressing, kind of trouble. In her still groggy state, she couldn't seem to separate what had just been a part of her dream, and what was right now actually happening to her. Despite the lack of a visible enemy, Santana found herself turning around in her mate's lap, perching herself on top of the girl's slightly bent knees. Flattening her ears and puffing out her chest, she leant forward and peered out of the shower stall. As she did so, her backside raised, giving Brittany a rather spectacular view of some of her best assets.

Brittany suddenly forgot about the frigid water and her numb rear end, her focus now on Santana's ass, or more specifically, her tail. Because even though she'd had the cat girl in almost the same position the day before, she still had yet to touch the silky appendage. Not thinking to warn the girl first, she eagerly reached out and gripped Santana's tail a few inches above the base, squeezing gently. And like usual, what ended up happening next was definitely not what she, or Santana, had been expecting.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's the possibility that this story may get deleted from fanfiction.net, which is where I have been posting it originally, before eventually putting it up here. Obviously if it gets removed from there, then this will become the primary place to read this fic. Not that this really effects any of you, but just thought I'd put that out there.

Santana had no idea what hit her. As her mate's hand clamped down on the base of her tail, the shock-waves that began pulsating through her felt almost like a steam roller about to barrel down on her ovaries, intent on squashing every last chance she had at reproducing. Suddenly her Neko instincts were in overdrive, and the cat inside of her desperately, urgently,  _violently,_ wanted to mate. The yearning was a thousand times worse than how she'd felt the previous day, when she'd been teetering on the precipice of getting Brittany to fuck her, or to hurriedly leave the room. And that had already been a hundred times worse than what she normally experienced during her heat week. So, suffice it to say, Santana  _needed_  Brittany inside of her. And she needed Brittany inside of her  _now_.

Brittany however, had no idea what was happening to Santana. All she'd done was lightly grip the cat girl's tail, when suddenly Santana's upper body collapsed against her lower legs and the floor, while her ass lifted up, now almost directly in front of Brittany's face. What startled Brittany most though, was the excruciating, inhuman sounds emanating from somewhere deep within Santana's chest. It almost sounded like that one time she'd accidentally stepped on Lord Tubbington's tail while passing him on the stairs. He'd immediately screeched in pain, and panic, as not only did she get him good with the heel of her boot, but he'd also started to fall backwards down almost the entire flight of stairs. Brittany had cried for nearly a week, she'd felt so bad. But yeah, Santana sounded almost exactly like Lord Tubbington as he'd thudded and rolled down each individual step, before hitting the bottom in an undignified and pathetic heap.

"I'm so sorry!" Brittany cried out, panicking as Santana began to rock her hips towards her while she howled repeatedly in anguish. There were no words she could decipher, just the overwhelming sense that the girl was presently uncomfortable, and that she'd somehow been the cause of it. All she'd really done was touch the girl's tail though, and she'd never read anything like this on the internet sites. "I didn't mean to break you!" Brittany placed her hands on Santana's backside to keep the girl from rutting backwards towards her any further. As it were, she was already pressed up against the back of the shower stall, so she really had no where else to go. Unless she was able to dislodge the cat girl completely, but seeing as Santana had wrapped her arms under her calves, she doubted she'd be successful at moving her. "What can I do to make it better?"

Santana wanted to slap Brittany, or possibly shoot her, for not immediately figuring out what it was she needed. From her point of view, this wasn't any different from their previous encounter, with the exception of the intensity being a million times stronger on her end. "I need... I need..." she panted between each gasp for breath. She was pretty sure all Brittany had to do was  _touch_  her, and she'd explode like a fire cracker on the Fourth of July. "You... fuck... me... sex... Brit..." Santana pressed her face against her mate's ankles and bit down on the first piece of flesh she could grab ahold of in her trembling jaw. This got the blonde to react, though not in the way she'd wanted.

At the sharp stinging in her shin, Brittany instinctively pushed Santana forward, while at the same time pulled her legs back towards her chest. Santana ended up sliding off the girl's legs, landing face first on the tile floor just outside their stall. Without giving her body a moment to recover from the shock of being so rudely relocated, Santana's knees bent underneath her, propping up her rear end again, as her tail swung back and forth above and behind her. "You bit me!" Brittany shouted at the girl in indignation, rubbing at the reddened skin on her leg as she scolded Santana.

Santana's only response was to start crying as her body began to hump the air in the faint hope that she'd magically impale herself on Brittany's cock. Or at least, on something shaped like it. That was preferably also attached to the blonde girl's groin. "Please... Brit..." Santana wailed, beating her fists on the floor beside her head. "Fuck me... or kill me... just please... do _something!_ "

Brittany suddenly felt like the world's biggest idiot. Of  _course_  that's what Santana wanted from her! This was almost exactly like how she'd acted in her bedroom the previous afternoon, and the blonde felt herself blushing at the memory of how she'd managed to "help" her then. Getting up onto her knees, Brittany crawled her way out of the shower stall, the light breeze in the room immediately causing goosebumps to spread across her soaked through and icy skin. Despite the chill, it was definitely a step up from sitting in the bottom of the freezing shower.

Santana could sense that Brittany was moving closer to her, and quickly spread her legs even further; arching her back as far as she could so that the blonde couldn't  _not_  know what she wanted. She was already soaking the insides of her thighs with how wet and ready she was, and she faintly wondered if Brittany could smell her arousal in the same way she could. Or even if it was only half as strong, Brittany surely wouldn't be able to resist her offering. The only thing was, while she could easily smell her own sexual excitement, she couldn't smell any of that coming off of the blonde. She knew the girl still wanted to be her mate though, otherwise she wouldn't be having a grand mal seizure right now. "Please Brit... if you... if you love me... you'll fuck me..."

It wasn't that Brittany  _didn't_  love Santana, or wanted to fuck her, but the girl was having some of her own difficulties at the moment. "But Sanny, I can't right now. It's not  _hard_ ," she explained, one hand gently cupping her flaccid penis while the other rubbed up and down its length. "I think the cold water broke it," she whimpered at the unpleasant friction her actions were causing. She definitely  _wanted_  to have sex with Santana, but despite her best efforts, she didn't think she'd be able to until she properly warmed up. "I'm- I'm sorry," she whispered apologetically, wondering if this was something that could possibly be a deal breaker. It's not like she ever really tried to get an erection before. They usually just happened on their own in the mornings, or occasionally while she was watching certain TV shows on HBO.

Santana could have died right then and there. Did Brittany think the only thing that could touch her down there was her dick? "Brittany, fuck! It doesn't matter what you use! Your fingers, your tongue, your foot! Just please, please  _touch me_!" Santana screamed, bending her arms over the top of her head so she could grip the back of her skull. Perhaps instead of talking about love and being each other's mates, she should have been giving Brittany a biology lesson. Surely the girl understood that sex wasn't just about penile penetration? Because even though that was truthfully what Santana wanted inside of her, in that moment she would have taken anything, as long as it was attached to, or being directed by, Brittany.

"Oh," Brittany responded, once more feeling like an idiot. A cruel, naive, idiot. Letting go of her groin, she instead turned her focus on the girl posturing in front of her.  _Holy hell, was that what girls looked like down there? Was that how Santana had looked yesterday?_  Brittany felt her cheeks redden even further as she watched some of the cat girl's fluids dribble out of her clenching and unclenching hole. "Um..." she hesitated, raising a hand and placing it on Santana's ass cheek for support as she leant in a little further. At the skin on skin contact, Santana's tail immediately stiffened outward, accidentally poking the other girl in the eye. Brittany yelped at the surprise attack, batting the willful appendage with her other hand as she momentarily forgot what it was she was about to do.

"Oh God, Brittany!" Santana wailed as her mate continued to be distracted by her tail. Removing her left arm from over her head, she stretched it backwards, managing to grab onto the thing so she could hold it down against her side. "Now please, touch me!" She hissed, as she unconsciously dug her nails into the sensitive skin on her tail. Everything was starting to become hazy in her head, and a large part of her prayed that this was all still part of her dream, and she'd soon wake up not feeling like she was literally cooking from the inside out. Because honestly, if this was what mated Neko's went through every month, she'd just as soon hop a plane to Antarctica and live amongst a bunch of penguins for the rest of her life. There was no chance of one of  _them_ being her soul mate, right? Unfortunately, just the brief thought of being separated from the blonde made her insides squeeze and churn and roast even further.

Brittany had once again placed her hand on Santana's butt, and was now kneeling directly behind her; her face less than a foot away from the cat girl's throbbing center. She could easily smell what she assumed was Santana's arousal, and even though her penis was still out of order, the rest of her body began to heat up at the deliciously enticing odor. Lifting her right hand, she very slowly and gently poked at some of the dark pink, dripping wet, and slightly inflamed looking skin. She had no idea what it was she was touching, but Santana's reaction to her hesitant prod was enough to convince her to do it again. The sounds the Neko had been making earlier suddenly returned, with the intermittent yowling noises now more akin to a human moaning, than a cat falling down the stairs. Still using just her index finger, Brittany touched the sticky flesh again, giggling as the action caused even more fluids to come pouring out of the other girl.

If Santana hadn't been on the verge of a massive coronary, she would have probably found the entire situation as amusing as Brittany did. But since she wasn't sure she'd survive long enough for the girl to finish getting her Dora the Explorer on, she let go of her tail and reached down between her thighs, grasping Brittany's hand. It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually she was able to get the girl's finger lined up where she  _really_  wanted it. Letting go of her hand, she held her breath in anticipation of some sweet, sweet relief. Only, the blonde didn't push in like she was expecting, and instead began prodding the flesh around her opening with the tip of her finger. "Guh! Brittany!" Santana whined, grabbing the girl's wrist this time and holding it in place as she thrust her hips backwards,  _finally_  impaling herself on her mate. "Uhhhnnn, yeah..." she groaned, letting her hand drop lifelessly to the tile beneath her, as she put her faith in Brittany being able to figure out the rest.

Her faith may have been misguided though, for all Brittany could do in that moment was stare at her hand, and how her pointer finger had completely disappeared inside of Santana. "That is so cool," she mused, delighting in the way the cat girl's walls clamped down on her digit. Santana was so hot and wet and squishy inside, and Brittany wanted nothing more than to explore her every nook and cranny. She knew now wasn't the time though, and sensing that Santana was about to reach for her hand again, she pulled it back of her own volition, bending and twisting her finger as she did so. The howling that commenced was like nothing she'd ever heard before, even from Lord Tubbington. Which, in reality, she was actually pretty grateful for. Her cat may have been into a lot of inappropriate and illegal things, but if she'd ever heard  _that_  noise come out of him, she'd be the first to ship him off to some sort of sex-addicts rehab.

"Nnnhhhh, Brit... use two... use two fingers... or... or the whole hand... Uhnn..." Santana panted as her entire lower half locked up, her muscles contracting in an attempt to get as much stimulation as possible from the blonde's finger. This wasn't the type of sex she usually had when she was in heat, mostly because boys didn't want to have to stick anything more than was absolutely necessary inside of her. Girls, on the other hand, had this technique down. Well, the ones that knew what they were doing, at least. But even if they'd never been with another girl before, they could always draw from their own personal experiences masturbating.

Because, fuck it. Everybody masturbates, and those that claim they don't are lying. Santana had yet to be with a girl, lesbian virgin or otherwise, that didn't at least know where and how to rub in order to make it feel good. And anatomy was anatomy whether it was attached to you, or attached to the person grinding naked into you, right? So Brittany  _had_  to understand the basic mechanics of what she was... Oh, wait.  _Shit!_ Santana had totally forgotten that Brittany wasn't like other girl's down there! So really, other than coming out of her mother during childbirth,  _hers_  was the first pussy that Brittany had ever actually touched. _Fuuuuuuuck..._

Brittany  _did_  understand the basic mechanics of fingering a girl; she wasn't a  _complete_  prude, after all. Not to mention her password protected laptop and high speed internet connection in her room. But seeing it on a grainy, 3 inch by 4 inch box on her screen, wasn't anything at all like what she was seeing in person right now. It wasn't just that she was the person  _doing_  the fingering instead of watching it, but the internet videos she'd seen had never even come close to capturing the awesomeness of what it was like having a part of you inside of another person. Especially another person that you loved. "I love you, Santana," Brittany found herself saying before she could even think to censor her statement.  _Oh crap._  Hadn't she read somewhere that girl's didn't like hearing that sort of thing for the first time during sex? "Oh uh, gah, that's not- that's not what I meant," she quickly tried to backtrack.

Santana could have cared less in that moment if Brittany started belching the Star Spangled Banner in Russian. She just wanted the girl to put another finger, or five, into her, and into her  _now_! God, she was a bossy lover, wasn't she? She just hoped that Brittany was okay with that sort of thing. Or preferably, that these almost violently dominating tendencies eventually went away. Maybe the more times they had sex, the more in tune they'd be, and the less like an after school sex ed tutor she'd feel. "Brittany, please... I'll give you the 360 degree tour any time you want, but right now... right now, I beg of you...  _please_  start moving your hand," she pleaded once more, pressing her forehead into the tile as she contemplated how hard she'd have to run head first into the wall in order to knock herself out. She didn't get very far in her calculations though, because the next thing she knew, Brittany's finger was pulling out, and something else, something much  _larger_ , was pushing in.


	24. Chapter 24

"Look Sanny! I'm not broken anymore!" Brittany giggled as she lined up her now fully hard cock with the spot her finger had just been. The only other time she'd done this, she'd just shoved forward and hoped for the best. But this time she wanted to take it slow. She wanted to watch as Santana took her in, inch by inch, until finally she was nestled against the cat girl's backside. Sadly for her, the moment the head of her dick broke through the other girl's ring of muscles, Santana took up the initiative and thrust her hips backwards, fully impaling herself in one go. "Awww," Brittany pouted, though her complaints were quickly washed away by the amazing feeling of being completely inside the girl again. Last time she'd been so focused on getting Santana to stop writhing around in pain, she hadn't really thought about how it felt on her end. Okay, that was a lie. It had felt fucking fantastic, but that was all physical sensations. Right now Brittany wanted to relish in how she felt  _emotionally,_  being inside the girl she'd been in love with since the beginning of the summer.

Santana however, wanted to focus on deactivating the ticking time bomb that was her womb  _first_ , and then perhaps bask in the awesomeness of being so fully and completely connected with her mate. If she was still conscious at that point, that is. "Fuck me... Brit..." she hissed through clenched teeth as she began rocking into the other girl's hips. Brittany, for whatever reason, wasn't moving, and Santana was seriously reconsidering the whole "shooting her" thing. Or at least, knocking herself unconscious. Because now that her mate was inside her, her body seemed even  _more_  on fire. Even  _more_  desperate to get the other girl off. The animal part of herself needed Brittany to come; to paint her insides with her seed. Which, if Santana had any higher level processing going on in her brain right now, should have been a huge warning sign that they were forgetting something important.

"You feel sooo goooood..." Brittany moaned as she pulled her hips back a fraction of an inch before quickly pressing back in. The tiny amount of friction, compounded with the squeezing the girl's walls were already doing around her member, felt like absolute heaven. Sure, she wanted to get off at some point, but if she could continue to do this, she was confident she could last maybe  _twice_  as long as their previous attempt. And isn't that what girls wanted? For boys not to come right away? Surely Santana would appreciate her dragging the encounter out for as long as she could, right? "I could stay like this inside of you  _forever_ ," Brittany groaned, flopping her upper body down over Santana's back; nuzzling her face in between the cat girl's shoulder blades.

Now, Santana was torn. Torn between threatening the girl with bodily harm if she didn't start jack hammering her hips in the next six seconds, and wanting to shower her with equally as nauseating platitudes. Because really, how fucking adorable was Brittany being right now? All love sick and clingy? If her heart and her uterus weren't currently battling it out inside of her all "Fantastic Voyage meets Thunderdome", she may have just melted into the tile from cuteness overload. "Brittany, I love you, okay? So please don't take this the wrong way, but if you don't start fucking me soon, I'm going to have to kill you, so that I can go find somebody else who  _will._ " Santana was surprised she'd managed to keep her voice so calm. Inside it felt like her body was already gearing up for the slaughter to come. Or maybe it was just getting ready to spontaneously combust.

Despite Santana's placid, almost non-committal tone, Brittany's body immediately seized up in fear. Would Santana actually do that? Would she really kill her so she could mate with someone else? Was that why so many of the internet websites warned against getting sexually involved with Nekos? Or why Quinn had warned her about exactly the same thing? Brittany really didn't want to find out, and so peeled herself from the warmth and comfort of Santana's back, straightening herself upright and behind the other girl. She was still sheathed fully inside of her, and so tentatively pulled back until only the head of her cock remained, before pushing roughly back in. It felt way too mechanical, and a little disappointing, but she continued with this pattern, over and over again until she was right at the brink of release.

There was nothing disappointing on Santana's end, however, and the cat girl remained oblivious to Brittany's dissatisfaction, as she gasped and moaned and pounded her fists into the tile floor. "Don't stop... Don't stop... Don't stop..." she repeated, though not quite sure if it was just in her head, or out loud as well. The pleasure radiating from deep within her gut was so overwhelming, so completely and utterly consuming, she was almost afraid she would black out before either of them managed to climax. And this was only a guess, but she didn't think Brittany would continue to fuck her if she did, indeed, pass out. "I need you... I need you to come... inside of me..." Santana whimpered, instinctively understanding that she wouldn't be able to orgasm until Brittany did. Luckily for her, Brittany was about three seconds from releasing her load, and both girl's cried out in joint ecstasy as finally they came. "Ooooh fuck yeeeaahhh..."

Brittany was the first to recover, and slowly she sat back, her softening cock slipping out of Santana with a slick "pop". She was happy of course, because orgasms felt good and all, but a part of her was still a little disappointed in the sequence of events leading up to it. "It's not always going to be like this, is it?" she asked, once her heart rate and breathing finally slowed back down to normal. Because if it was, she could already foresee some major problems in their future. Sure, it was hot as fuck when Santana got all bossy and dominating, but was the girl going to be that way every time? Brittany had really enjoyed her brief exploration into the "wild world of female genitalia", and she would be incredibly disappointed if she never got the chance to more thoroughly investigate. Not to mention, Santana had already become fully acquainted with  _her_ genitalia, so it was only fair that the cat girl allow her to do the same. "Because this was totally hot and all, but I kind of want to try it slower next time."

Santana didn't respond, except to sink a little further onto the floor. Her knees hadn't given out yet, but her thighs were spread so far apart, she was practically doing a split. Brittany frowned after a few moments and crawled closer, moving around to the side so she could see Santana's serene, peaceful looking face. "Oh," she whispered, realizing now that the cat girl had once again fallen asleep on her. Sighing in disappointment, Brittany pulled herself to her feet and headed back to the shower stall they'd originally started out in. She quickly turned off the cold water before moving into the next stall over, switching the hot water on just long enough to rinse off her lower half. Next, she spotted a stack of what she hoped were clean towels, and quickly dried herself off, wrapping a fresh one around her torso when she was done. Grabbing two more towels, she crossed back over to Santana and gently draped them over the slumbering, nude girl. Not knowing what else to do, she sat down on the floor next to Santana's head, and waited in silence for her to eventually wake back up.


	25. Chapter 25

Quinn still couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Or not even believe, but  _process_. Her mind was seriously pulling blanks when it came to the image of that new blonde girl Brittany fucking her friend. From behind. On the floor. Of the girl's shower room. With a penis. Like, Quinn had honestly thought she'd been hallucinating at first. In reality, walking in on the cat girl in compromising positions throughout the school wasn't really that uncommon. Hell, Quinn herself had once been found in an illicit way with Santana by a few of the girls on the Cheerios. They'd not said anything though. Probably because both she and the Neko were Captain and second in command of the squad. Or maybe they'd just sympathized with the frustrations of being interrupted mid coitus. The Cheerios really  _were_  a slutty bunch of deviants hoes.

But all that aside, the part that was really fucking with Quinn, no pun intended, was more to do with Brittany, and not so much the act she'd witnessed. The girl had a  _dick_. And not just a dick, but a  _large_  one at that. A large one, that was erect, and capable of fucking another individual. Like, did that even happen outside of the porn industry? Quinn had no idea what to think. Or what to say, or do, the next time she saw the girl. Wait, was Brittany even a girl? Okay, no. She was  _obviously_  a girl, since that's how she was presenting herself. But maybe she was one of those individuals that were born into the wrong body, or something? Hadn't she seen something about that on Ellen once? It would make more sense, though, if Brittany were a girl stuck in a boy's body, than if she were simply a girl with a penis, right? Because Quinn definitely hadn't seen anything like  _that_  on Ellen...

Well, regardless of the reasons behind Brittany's unexpected anatomy, the fact still remained that one of her best friends, and some girl she barely knew, were getting it on just a few feet from her. Quinn hadn't been this confused, or jealous, since she'd found out that Santana slept with a  _lot_  of girls, and not just  _her._ It stung even more than the knowledge of the countless guys Santana had been, or was currently, with. It's not that Quinn was  _gay_  for her friend or anything. But then again, maybe she was, just a little. Or at least, she felt possessive of her, since as far as she knew, she and Santana had been each other's firsts. Or lesbian firsts, in Santana's case. But Quinn knew enough about Neko's to know that it would never have worked out simply because she wasn't a boy. Something about the animal part of her friend that could only mate long term with guys.

Quinn frowned even harder at this, because she knew for a fact that Santana was currently in the middle of her heat week, which meant she should  _only_  be sleeping with guys. Or at least, have at minimum one present in all her extracurricular affairs. As far as Quinn had been led to believe, the cat girl  _couldn't_  sleep with just girls during her time of the month, even if that's what she would've preferred to do, all crazy Neko shit aside. But then, how was she having sex with only this Brittany girl, less than a dozen feet away from where she was currently standing? Unless- unless Brittany really  _was_  a dude. Well, a dude with long hair and breasts, at least. "You lucky son of a bitch," Quinn murmured in astonishment, shaking her head. So Santana had found a way around her biological lesbian boxblock...

She should've been even more jealous at the thought, but actually, Quinn was grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of Santana having found someone she could be with all 30 days out of the month. Maybe her friend would finally settle down and stop stealing all the boys from the rest of them. Because even if many of them joked about their encounters with the Neko afterwards, behind her back with their friends, Quinn knew first hand that there was no comparing sex with the cat girl, with any other type of sex. Even high on those pills Puck liked to bring to parties, the sex could never, and would never, compare. Once you go Neko, and so on...

"Well, I guess I better congratulate the lucky couple," Quinn mused, realizing now she had the perfect ammunition to tease her fellow Cheerio about. She couldn't very well taunt the girl about being half human, half cat. At least, not sober, and not if she ever wanted to remain friends with her. But other than that, there really wasn't much else that Santana actually took offense at, or could be riled up over. It infuriated Quinn to no end, seeing as she herself had so many insecurities or traits that Santana knew about, and often times used against her when they were in one of their more enemy, than friend's weeks.

Being number one and number two on the Cheerios meant they always had something to be in competition over. Coach Sylvester usually saw to it, believing that the rivalry made them better leaders. Honestly, it probably did, but it also meant Quinn was often left devastated and in tears after a rather brutal verbal assault from the other girl. But at least Santana had the decency to only attack her like that when they were alone. She didn't think she could handle becoming a public spectacle in that way. Not after everything she'd already been through.

Glancing down at her hands, Quinn suddenly remembered why it was she'd even come into the locker rooms in the first place. It was kind of ironic now, but after witnessing Brittany being slushied by Karofsky, she'd stormed up to the jock and punched him in the face. Obviously she didn't know then that Brittany was, well, whatever she was, but Quinn had spent a good half hour with the girl the day before, and knew she wasn't the type that would be able to handle that sort of bullying. Slushie facials were only enjoyable to witness when the victim was too stubborn to concede to any distress.

Rachel Berry, for instance, was absolutely  _hilarious_  to watch being doused from head to toe in sticky purple ice. The self confessed diva would usually make a big production of it, storming away after going on some long winded tirade about how high fructose corn syrup was bad for the body or environment or whatever. Sure, she must have hated having to constantly change her clothes and wash her hair throughout the day, but Quinn knew that Rachel could handle it. She wasn't going to shoot up the school, or slit her wrists in the girl's bathroom over it. Quinn didn't know that about Brittany, though.

So she'd punched Karofsky right in the nose. No doubt breaking it, if the pain and swelling in her hand was anything to go by. And since his team mates had dragged him off to the nurse, Quinn hadn't wanted to go there as well, instead figuring she'd raid the Cheerio's first aid kit for an ice pack. She hadn't made it that far though, having heard the showers running and gone to investigate. That's when she'd stumbled on the two girls in the middle of some freaky dramatization of Animal Planet meets National Geographic's Oddities of Nature. Or at least, that's what it had seemed like at the time. Curious, now that the showers were no longer running, Quinn slowly crept back up to the double doors and peered in through the glass, immediately smirking at what she saw.


	26. Chapter 26

Brittany sighed as the bell signaling the start of second period rang. She'd been hoping that the one marking the end of first period would've woken up the cat girl, but it hadn't. And now, five minutes later, Santana continued to sleep soundly through the subsequent grating, overly obnoxious, noise. "San..." the blonde whispered, reaching out and gently stroking a tanned cheek. Santana didn't respond, except to wrinkle her nose a little and flutter her eyelids.

If Brittany wasn't worried about the reaction her parents were going to have to her skipping classes, she'd have simply let the other girl sleep peaceful. She actually enjoyed watching Santana in this state: completely relaxed and not at all thinking about sex. Or at least, as far as she knew... Did Santana have those types of dreams, too? Brittany blushed as she thought about some of the dreams  _she'd_  had in the past about Santana. And to think, some of them had actually come true!

Brushing some damp hair from Santana's forehead, Brittany let her fingers travel over across the girl's hairline and towards her high set feline ears. Even though she was sleeping, her ears continuously twitched and rotated, much like an actual feline's did. Brittany had no clue what she could possibly be listening for, seeing as the bell had rung twice now, and she hadn't even flinched.

"So silky..." Brittany murmured as she ran her fingertips up the back of Santana's left ear, flattening some of the spiky black hairs along the way. It felt exactly like how Lord Tubbington's fur felt, and Brittany suddenly wondered if that meant the cat girl shed as well? Because that had to be incredibly inconvenient if she did; especially if she were wearing white slacks. Shaking away the humorous image of the Neko constantly fussing with a lint roller, Brittany continued to inspect the girl's ears.

It occurred to her now that Santana didn't have human ears as well, which should have been immediately obvious when first looking at the girl. It wasn't though. Even with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, the absence of the typical human anatomical feature wasn't that noticeable. Well, it  _was_ , but only because Brittany was now actively studying her face. Santana's cat ears were large enough, and prominent enough, to take the focus away from her missing human ears at a simple passing glance.

But then again, did anyone  _just_  pass a glance at a Neko? Or was Brittany the only one that wasn't phased by the cat girl's unique appearance the first time she'd met her? Maybe it was because she'd watched every piece of television and online footage she could find over the summer, and was desensitized by the time she'd finally met her in person? Shrugging, Brittany figured it didn't matter all that much. Santana could've had four ears, or  _no_ ears, and she'd still think the girl was the most gorgeous person in the entire world.

"I wish you'd wake up," Brittany sighed absently, trailing her fingertips down the other girl's forehead. Santana's bangs were thick, and damp, and sticking in awkward clumps to her skin. Since her ears began an inch or so past her hairline, it would've been impossible to pull her bangs back into her pony tail. If she'd grown them out, that is. Well, maybe not  _impossible_ , but it probably would've looked a little weird, having two parts over her temples in order to separate the strands around her ears.

Too bad Santana was a cheerleader, or she could've worn her hair down and not have had this issue either way. Then again, if Santana hadn't been a cheerleader, then Brittany would've never known she existed in the first place. Plus, she rather enjoyed the cat girl in her sinfully short cheer skirt. Just the thought of getting to see her everyday at school in that uniform made Brittany's face heat up with desire, and she shifted rather uncomfortably in her spot on the tile floor.

Thinking about it, Brittany tried to recall seeing any images or videos of Santana wearing something  _other_  than her Cheerio's outfit. Since pretty much all of the news footage had dealt with the controversy over the cat girl participating on the squad, she'd always been wearing the school's uniform. At least the flaps in the skirt allowed her tail more maneuverability, which, come to think of it, may have actually been the reason for the unusual design. The sweat pants she'd borrowed from Santana the day before hadn't been altered in any way, but Brittany figured she just wore them low enough on her hips for her tail to be over the waistband.

"Hmmm..." she mused, her eyes trailing over the sleeping girl's back towards the small bulge in the towel where her tail presumably began. Curiosity getting the better of her, Brittany shifted onto her hands and knees and crawled forward, kneeling so she was now next to Santana's lower half. Gripping the edge of the towel she'd placed over the cat girl's backside, she lifted it up enough to be able to peek beneath.

Unfortunately, before Brittany could get a good look at how Santana's tail actually attached to her, a knock at the double doors startled her, and she quickly dropped the towel as she fell backwards onto her own ass. "Oh no," she whimpered, pulling her legs together as she began to tremble. Someone was outside the room, trying to get their attention; but with Santana still off fleeing the Langoliers, she was on her own to defend them, if it came to it.

"Santana, please..." Brittany began to shake the cat girl's shoulders as the figure outside knocked once again. Chancing a glance towards the doors, she wasn't sure if she was relieved, or even more terrified, at the face she saw staring back at her through the small window. It was none other than Quinn Fabray; the blonde smirking at her with one eyebrow raised.


	27. Chapter 27

Quinn tapped at the glass, motioning with her hand for Brittany to unlock the doors and let her in. She could see the girl was hesitant, or even afraid, but after a few moments she finally got up and made her way towards the double doors. Once she heard the clicking of the lock, Quinn pushed her way into the shower room, grinning knowingly as she stepped up to her still sound asleep friend. "Wow, you fucked her into a coma," she mused, kicking the cat girls bare foot with the toe of her sneaker. "Seriously. I've seen Santana's mom like this, but never  _Santana_ ."

Brittany was torn between wanting to place herself in between the new girl and her passed out lover, and staying as far away from her as possible. She fidgeted with the towel around her body, knowing that the other girl couldn't see what she had beneath it, but still feeling insecure when Quinn turned around to look at her. "Um, we were just- she was just- I was sticky and she- I mean, from that drink, and-" Brittany stammered, her face turning the same color as Quinn's Cheerio's uniform. Had Quinn seen what she and Santana had been doing? Had she seen her penis? Did she  _know ?_

"Relax, Brittany, I get it," Quinn jumped in, exchanging her lecherous grin for a genuine smile. "Santana helped you 'clean up' after that jackass tossed a slushie on you, and you decided to thank her. There's nothing wrong with that," she told the girl, glancing down at the mixture of discarded clothing strewn about the tile floor. Coach Sylvester was going to have a  _fit_  if Santana's uniform had been stained in any way. Their dry cleaning budget had been cut in half that year, and Santana tended to be the one who's uniforms needed an "emergency cleaning" more often than not.

Brittany regarded the girl carefully, trying to think back to the time she'd spent with her the day before. She hadn't felt threatened by her then, at least, not after finding out she'd also had encounters with the Neko. But the stuff Quinn had told her then didn't seem to mesh with the way she was acting now. Quinn had basically told her to stay as far away from Santana as humanly possible. That to get emotionally attached to the girl would simply be setting herself up to be heartbroken in the long run. At the time, Brittany had thought that Quinn was just jealous, or perhaps bitter that Santana had eventually moved on from her. But now, she wasn't so sure. "Are you going to tell on us?"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of the girl's question, and quickly shook her head. "Look, I know I told you all those things yesterday about Santana, but that was before I knew about your di-" she faltered here, realizing that probably wasn't the best way to let the girl know just how much she'd seen of her encounter with her friend.

Brittany's eyes grew wide at the girl's words, and she instinctively crossed her hands in front of her crotch. So Quinn  _had_  seen her penis? Was that why she was laughing? Was she going to tell the school about her being a freak? She was a cheerleader... Didn't cheerleaders do horrible things like that to kids who weren't as popular as them? At least, in the movies that's what they did... Resigned to her fate, Brittany began to inch her way towards Santana, praying that if things  _did_  turn ugly, the cat girl would at least wake up in order to help her.

Quinn watched the other blonde carefully, having seen that "frightened animal" look on some of the more victimized or bullied kids at the school. She'd already guessed yesterday that Brittany was somehow teased at her last school, but judging from the girl's reaction to her now, Quinn realized that it must have been a lot worse than just teasing.  _Shit_. "Brittany, listen to me. I _promise_  you that I'm not going to tell anybody about your, you know..." Quinn told her, twirling her hand in the direction of the girl's still covered crotch. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm the closest thing Santana has to a best friend. You can  _trust_  me."

Brittany  _wanted_  to trust the girl, but mainly because it was simply less tiring than  _not_  trusting her. She had done enough of that the past few years, and it was incredibly daunting always keeping everyone at a distance. Not to mention how in the end, her obsessive caution around others hadn't actually protected her from being assaulted. But could Quinn really be trusted with her secret? Well, technically she already knew it, so unless the girl was randomly hit by a truck on her way home from school, Brittany was just going to have to take her word that she wasn't going to tell anyone. Not that Quinn deserved to be hit by a truck, or anything. Even if the girl  _did_  spread her secret around, Brittany still wouldn't have wished that type of harm on her. She wouldn't have wished that type of harm on  _anyone_.

Quinn watched on Brittany's face the turmoil going on inside her head, and immediately understood she had to actually  _do_ something to prove to the girl her intentions weren't to hurt her with this knowledge. "Look, Brittany, do you have a change of clothes in your locker?" she asked, glancing down once more at the girl's stained and sticky clothing, before looking back up at her. "Because you can't put those back on, and if you don't have anything else with you, I can probably find you some shorts and a shirt in the lost and found, or something."

Brittany had actually forgotten about her ruined outfit, and bit her lip as she hesitantly shook her head at the other girl. "I don't have anything, so uh-"

"Got it! I'll be right back!" Quinn interrupted, turning on her heels and practically sprinting towards the double doors. "And don't go anywhere!" she called over her shoulder at the other girl, before quickly disappearing out of sight.

"I won't..." Brittany whispered to herself, still somewhat confused as to how she felt about Quinn. If the girl actually did bring her back clothing, then that would mean she was being sincere earlier, right? Well, as long as she didn't  _also_  bring back the entire girl's soccer team to watch and laugh at her as she got dressed. On that unpleasant note, Brittany grabbed her specialized underwear from inside her shorts and quickly pulled them on. It was rather ironic, that the one item of hers that hadn't been soiled by the frozen drink, was now being soiled by the mixture of fluids still coating her cock.

Picking up her bra next, Brittany carefully squeezed the cups, frowning intensely as blue liquid began to drip from the padding. Sighing, she bent down and bundled it up with her equally as useless shorts and top, and stood back up just as Quinn burst through the double doors, nearly giving her a simultaneous heart attack and stroke. "So, guess what I found in the Cheerio's locker room?!" Quinn practically shouted, holding up a brand new Cheerio's uniform encased in protective plastic.

Brittany was still trying to get over her near death experience, and shook her head in confusion and dismay at the articles of clothing Quinn was holding up for her to view. Why had the girl brought her back a cheerleading uniform? Was this her version of a joke? Did Quinn actually expect her to  _wear_  the outfit she was holding enthusiastically out in front of her? "Um, I don't understand what you-" That's when Brittany noticed the writing along a white section of plastic just beneath the garment's hanger. It was a label, and it read: "Hold for Brittany S. Pierce."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"I don't understand," Brittany shook her head, staring at her name in black sharpie across the plastic of the garment bag. Why was her name attached to a cheerleading uniform? Was there another Brittany S. Pierce at William McKinley? Or was this all still part of some elaborate joke that Quinn was playing on her? "I'm not- that's not mine," she stammered, jumping back when the other blonde began to advance on her again, the uniform still outstretched in front of her.

Quinn froze as soon as the other girl leaped away, internally berating herself for once again scaring the bejeezus out of her, when all she was trying to do was help. "Woah, hey, Brittany, it's okay. I just- that's your name, right?" she pointed to the writing, wincing at the resulting ache in the hand she'd forgotten she'd injured earlier. Brittany seemed to catch her pained expression, and she held her slightly swollen knuckles out for the girl to see. "I punched that kid in the face, by the way. The one that slushied you." She realized then that that probably would have been a good thing to have told her earlier, while she was still trying to reassure the girl who's side she was on.

Brittany looked surprised at this, and then instantly guilty that she'd been the cause of the other girl injuring herself, even if she hadn't asked her to stick up for her like that. Because that's what Quinn had been doing, right? Sticking up for her? "You didn't have to do that..." she said quietly, walking forward herself now and taking Quinn's increasingly puffy hand into her own. She inspected the slowly bluing digits and frowned, wondering why this girl was taking the time to help _her_ when she obviously needed to help herself. "But um, thank you?" she tried to give Quinn a genuine smile, but it was marred with her still lingering uncertainty about the entire situation.

Quinn just shrugged, flexing her sore fingers a few times while rotating her wrist. "It'll be fine once I get some ice on it," she reassured, actually rather touched that the other girl was showing her concern despite her obvious wariness of her. Not to mention she was still dressed only in a towel, and from this close up angle, Quinn was almost certain she could see a tell-tale bulge in the line of the fabric over the girl's groin. Remembering now the uniform she had found, she quickly averted her eyes back up to Brittany's and handed the garment to her. "You must have been on Coach's short list, or something. Were you a cheerleader at your old school?"

Brittany didn't want to take the uniform, but she didn't know how to effectively get this across to the other girl without appearing rude or ungrateful. Quinn was being _more_ than generous to her, especially after everything she had just seen. So if she refused the girl's offering, would she get angry with her and go back on her word about keeping her secret? Or worse, would she take it out on her physically? Brittany had no idea how to properly navigate the intricacies of peer to peer conversation, having never had any peers that wanted to converse with her before. Sure, she knew how to talk to people in _general_ , but Quinn wasn't just a random person she met while shopping in Giant Eagle. Not that that wasn't difficult for her as well on some level, but Brittany very rarely had to fear for her life while engaging in small talk with the check out lady in aisle five.

Quinn watched as the girl stared silently at the uniform in her hands, realizing eventually she wasn't going to answer her question, and quite possibly hadn't even heard it. It made her wonder if there was something else going on with the girl; if she had something else possibly wrong with her. Not that having a penis was _wrong_ , per say, but it definitely wasn't normal, and Quinn made a mental note to talk to Santana about it later. As much as she wanted her friend to be happy, and to finally have someone she could settle down with, she didn't want her to get involved with someone who wasn't actually going to be good for her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn spoke up, deciding to try again, but this time about something more serious than the other girl's athletic background. When the girl stopped staring blankly at the garment in her hands and looked up at her, Quinn continued, "Do you actually _like_ Santana? I mean, I know you've only just met her yesterday, but do you think you might be interested in her outside of sex?" It came out a lot worse than she'd meant, and she wasn't surprised when Brittany quickly frowned at her, quite clearly insulted.

"For your information, Santana propositioned _me_ for sex. I would have been just as happy being friends with her," Brittany defended, bringing the garment bag close to her chest and hugging it there, using it as a shield between herself and the other girl. She was upset at Quinn's question, but confused as well, seeing as they had talked about this the day before. Not to mention what she knew of Quinn's own encounters with the Neko. Maybe she really _was_ still jealous, and this was her way of trying to get to her so she would be the one to break up with Santana, and thus be the one to blame? "But if you really need to know, Santana told me that she wants to be mates with me. And I said yes, so whatever you think-"

"Woah, woah, wait- _Mates? Already?_ I thought that took time; that it couldn't happen right away?" Quinn interrupted the other girl, once more overriding her concern with her excitement. "Are you sure you've only just met her yesterday?" She glanced down to where Santana was still out cold. From her current position, and with the way the towels were haphazardly draped over the cat girl's body, Quinn could see quite a lot of skin, as well as _other_ things. Blushing heavily, she looked back to Brittany, eyebrow once more raised. "Then again, I don't suppose you could forget a body like that..."

Brittany literally squeaked in a mixture of indignation, jealousy and protectiveness, and immediately moved in between her passed out lover and the other girl. Setting the uniform carelessly on the floor, she got down onto her knees and began to readjust the towels so that Santana was covered more thoroughly. "Can I ask _you_ a question?" Brittany didn't look up as she addressed the girl still standing behind her. It was strange, but in a good way, how her need to protect or defend Santana was suddenly overpowering her natural instinct to protect or defend _herself_.

Quinn was impressed with the other girl's actions, recognizing how difficult it must be for Brittany to give her her back like that. Even though she didn't think she'd given the girl any reason to believe she'd actually physically hurt her, she understood from watching enough Lifetime movies that those fears didn't just disappear because you've had two conversations with a person. Trust simply wasn't built like that. "Um, sure. Go ahead. Whatever you want to know," she responded, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited to see what the girl was going to ask her.

"Are you some kind of pervert or something?" Brittany ignored the sudden outburst of laughter from the other girl and continued, "Because you obviously don't mind that Santana's a Neko, and you're not freaked out about the fact I have a penis," she paused here, not quite sure where she wanted to go with this now, but knowing she had to keep going. It was like something inside of her was swelling, or expanding, ready to burst if she didn't get all of it out. She turned her head now and looked accusingly up at Quinn. "You were watching us have sex, and that's kind of, um, pervy..." she fizzled here, her face burning in both anger and confusion at the other girl's continuing reaction.

Quinn was having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard. All doubts she'd had about the girl were completely erased from her mind. If Brittany could get over her fear to not only put herself between her and Santana like that, but to also accuse her of being a _pervert,_ then surely she would be able to handle the barrage of abuse she was certain would come her way once it became public knowledge that she and Santana were together. Brittany may not have thought she was strong, but when it came to Santana, she was definitely proving that she was.

Brittany huffed at the other girl, having actually been asking a _serious_ question, and not just trying to get her to laugh. Then again, she supposed this reaction was better than the numerous other ones she could have had. Wincing at the thought, she turned her entire body so she was completely facing Quinn and settled herself down on her ankles. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but she didn't trust sitting Indian Style in the other girl's presence, especially since she had yet to deny her accusations that she was a pervert.

Glancing down at Santana, Brittany felt that swelling in her chest again, and reached out to stroke some of the cat girl's slowly drying hair. She couldn't help but giggle as Santana's ear twitched every time her fingers came in contact with the tiny hairs that sprouted from inside, and she wondered if the same would be true of Santana's mouth and nose if the girl had had whiskers. "I really hope you don't stay like this for the rest of the day," she whispered, missing the girl's company. She also had a feeling that if Santana were to wake up right now, Quinn wouldn't still be laughing at her.

Quinn finally got herself under control, her stomach and sides aching from laughing so hard. "Seriously, Brittany, no one has ever dared to talk to me like that. Well, other than Santana," Quinn explained, wiping at the tears in her eyes. "You have some serious balls on you." And once again, her mouth opened and her foot lodged itself firmly inside. "Wow, I guess I _am_ a perv..." she offered, glancing at the girl helplessly, praying she understood that it had just been a saying and wasn't actually in reference to her anatomy.

Brittany gave the girl a quizzical look, surprised she'd reacted so strongly to her presumed accidental insult. "No, that's just being a jerk," she told her hesitantly, testing to see how far she could push this unusual turn of events. She hadn't actually been offended by the girl's comment, knowing in the end that it was true regardless of how she'd meant it. Well, true when it came to Santana, at least. She couldn't remember the last time she had stuck up for herself, let alone someone _else_.

"Very true," Quinn agreed, deciding to simply go with it. She gave Brittany a tentative smile and was instantly relieved when the girl smiled back. _Phew._ _Another crisis averted,_ she thought, internally rolling her eyes at herself. This was why she preferred having people fear or hate her, since it was much easier keeping that type of relationship going than it was whatever type of relationship she was currently trying to form with Brittany. "But uh, in answer to your question, no. I'm not a pervert. At least, no more so than anyone else who's ever been sexual with Santana."

Brittany didn't look that convinced, but thankfully decided not to question her on it further. Quinn was pretty certain that Santana wouldn't have approved of her revealing to Brittany details about her past encounters with others. Not to mention, there were some things they'd done that she had a hard time even _thinking_ about without blushing, and so the prospect of talking about it with someone who hadn't been there themselves, was a little more than she could handle. Well, that she could handle while being _sober._

Shaking her head, Quinn tried desperately to ignore the sudden flood of images of future potential drunken antics between herself, Santana, and now Brittany as well. She was pretty certain that Santana wouldn't approve of that either, which actually really sucked because she'd always wondered what it would be like to sleep with Santana _and_ a boy at the same time. "Can I ask you a question, Brittany? And if you say yes, it doesn't mean you have to actually answer it, since it's kind of personal..."

Brittany looked up again when the other girl called her name, but kept her hand moving gently through Santana's frizzy hair. "You've seen me naked, Quinn... I don't know what could be more personal than that," she told her, though quickly realized she hadn't actually given her an answer. "But yeah, I guess. I mean, as long as you're not going to use what I say against me, or Santana." She didn't think Santana was actually at risk by anything she could say, but still felt the need to include her just in case.

Quinn nodded at this and began to fiddle with the flaps on her skirt, keeping her eyes locked on Brittany's since she was afraid if she broke eye contact she would attempt to look someplace less appropriate. "Are you a boy? I mean, _were_ you a boy? Like, do you have that thing where you aren't in the right body or something?" She felt her entire body heating up as she scrambled to find a way to not sound like the insensitive jerk she was sure she was coming across as. "Look, I'm really not a perv, it's just... well... are you?"

Brittany was actually relieved at the girl's question. She'd thought she was going to ask her about something to do with her having sex with Santana, and she wasn't too sure Santana would have approved of her responding to something like that. She had yet to see the two girls interact with each other, and all she had to go on that they were friends was Quinn's word. "No. Well, yes. I mean, I guess I'm kind of both?" she chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to remember what it was the doctors had said she'd had. It was incredibly rare. So rare, there wasn't even a Wikipedia article written about it yet.

Quinn tried her best not to look surprised. She hadn't been expecting that for an answer. "Does that mean you have girl bits down there too?" she ventured, feeling a bit braver since Brittany had answered her first question without any issue. Though the idea of Brittany having both did make her blush even further. "You know, like Hannah Montana; the best of both worlds," she added, grinning when Brittany let out a snort at her comparison. Okay, so maybe this wasn't _so_ hard, having a conversation with a peer that didn't involve them cowering before her.

Brittany was a little embarrassed that she understood the reference, but figured Quinn couldn't judge her since she was the one that had made the comment in the first place. Her television in the hospital after she'd been assaulted by her old school's field hockey team had only had two working channels: C-SPAN and ABC Family. And as much as she was into politics when it came to human and civil rights, she would've rather watched her heart monitor for hours on end than be subjected to the soap opera that was the U.S. Government.

"No, I don't have both," she shook her head, looking down at her chest. "And these are fake. I used to be on hormones, which were supposed to um," she waved her hand between her breasts, glancing up at Quinn. The other girl was blatantly trying not to stare, but seemed to have gotten the point. "I don't know, I guess physically I do look like a boy. But my parents raised me as a girl, and I kind of feel like a girl." She shrugged her shoulders, knowing Quinn couldn't possibly understand what she meant unless she herself was dealing with a condition like hers.

Quinn _didn't_ understand; not the medical parts of it, at least. She did, however, get that Brittany said she was a girl, and therefor figured the rest of it didn't matter anyway. Well, actually, it still sorta did, and she hated herself for having to say this to her, but she wanted to make sure that she understood what it was she was getting herself into if she did end up being mates with Santana. "Brittany, you do know that Nekos can only mate with males, right? Because, I get that you're not a boy, and that's fine and everything, but when others find out that you and Santana are together as _mates_ , they're going to realize that something's up."

Quinn could tell immediately by Brittany's expression, and the way her hand stilled in Santana's hair, that this thought hadn't crossed her mind yet. "I'm not trying to scare you, Brittany. God knows I want to see Santana happy, and I really do think you could make her happy..." she paused again, trying to decide if the rest really needed to be said or not. "But I can't in good conscious let you walk into something you may not be prepared for," she stopped as Brittany's eyes connected with hers, the girl's cheeks rapidly becoming damp as her face contorted in pain at everything she was implying.

Crouching down on the tile floor in front of the clearly distraught girl, Quinn gave her sleeping friend a brief look before putting her attention back on Brittany. "Honey, I guarantee that if you and Santana _do_ become mates, everyone will know. It may take them a while to figure out, but Brittany, they _will_ figure it out." Brittany was actively crying now, and for the first time in her life, Quinn actually felt like a monster. But despite her own guilt, she knew she had to continue. If Brittany was going to back out of being mates with Santana, it would be better for both of them if she did it now, and not at some point down the line after her secret had already been revealed.

"Brittany, I really hate to put you in this position, but you're going to have to make a decision. You're going to need to decide what's more important to you: being with Santana, or keeping your secret, because it's not going to be possible for you to have _both._ "


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The first thing Santana noticed when she came to was that she was _cold_. Like, not just from the tile floor beneath her naked body, but from the distance between herself and her mate. Brittany wasn't touching her, or even close enough for her to feel her body heat. She was still in the room, though. Santana could smell her. Groaning and then yawning, the cat girl stretched out her limbs in all four directions, or five counting her tail, and then promptly rolled over onto her back. "Britt?" she yawned again, trying her best to situate herself on the towels that had apparently been draped over her while she was asleep. She'd take the cold air against her skin over the cold tile beneath her body any day. "Come warm me up. I'm naked and it's cold as fuck in here."

Brittany watched in amusement, and growing arousal, as the Neko wriggled around on her back, much in the same way Lord Tubbington would do when he's trying to evenly distribute his bulky gut before taking a nap on his back. Suddenly worried that Santana would fall asleep again if she got too comfortable, Brittany got to her feet and shuffled towards her. "Do you want me to help you get dressed?" she asked, completely misunderstanding her mate's request to help warm her up. Bending down, she picked up the cat girl's previously discarded Cheerios uniform and brought it with her as she neared the still squirming girl. Thankfully Quinn had left by now, off to her recently begun third period class, or Brittany wouldn't have been as entertained by the display before her as she currently was. Santana was absolutely adorable when she behaved like a cat.

Santana still had yet to open her eyes, enjoying way too much the fragrant scent of her mate as she neared. "Can I wear your body to class? Because that's all I wants on me right now," she smirked, stretching her arms and legs out invitingly. It was strange, but she could almost _feel_ Brittany's increasing arousal in her chest the same way she felt her own between her thighs. When there was no immediate reaction from the girl, she relented and finally opened her eyes, staring up in shock at her mate before her. "What the fuck are you doing in _that!_?"

It wasn't the reaction Brittany had been expecting, and she leapt back a few feet, clutching Santana's cheerleading uniform to her now red, white, and black chest. "I'm um, I'm not being naked..." she explained, unsure if she should mention Quinn's visit and what they'd talked about just yet. "My other clothes were ruined from that slushie," she added, even though she figured Santana already knew that. Shifting from one foot to the other, Brittany glanced down at her outfit and then back over to the cat girl. "Do you want me to take it off?" she asked hesitantly, wishing now that Quinn _hadn't_ already left.

Santana found herself doing an awkward combination of both shaking her head and nodding, her brain and her groin sending conflicting signals to the muscles in her neck. Finally getting over the shock of seeing Brittany dressed as a Cheerio, she sat up and gave the girl a quick once over. "Did Coach Sylvester give you that?" she asked, thinking back to the conversation she'd had with the woman earlier that morning. Sue wanted the girl on the squad, and even though she'd originally been adamantly against it, Santana was quickly warming up to the idea. "You look _hot_ ," she grinned lecherously as she let her eyes stray to the slightly parted panels on the blonde's skirt. She couldn't actually see a bulge beneath the fabric, but she knew it was there. She could smell it.

Brittany lowered her arms from her chest, using Santana's uniform now to cover her crotch. Blushing deeply, she did her best to will her body to stop responding. The compression underwear she was wearing beneath the uniform's spanks wouldn't have allowed her to get fully hard either way, but she'd have preferred not to have to experience that discomfort, especially in front of the girl that was causing it. "Are we going to have sex again?" she asked innocently but sincerely. Santana had that _look_ on her face, but so far hadn't made a move to touch her. "Because uh, we should probably go somewhere else. Quinn said there's a gym class 4th period."

Santana's face instantly switched from that of aroused contemplation to angered confusion. She _knew_ she'd smelt Quinn's distinct scent in the room earlier, but hadn't put much thought into why it was there, too busy with appreciating Brittany's odor. "What was that _harlot_ doing here? Why was she talking to you?" she practically growled, getting up and grabbing her uniform from her startled mate. All thoughts of sex were gone now, replaced with this overwhelming desire to find the blonde and punch her in the face. "Did she see you naked? Do I have to kill her?" She yanked her spanks up her legs, ignoring how the fabric instantly became damp with her recent arousal and Brittany's residual fluids now leaking out from inside of her. "Oh fuck! We didn't use a condom!" she slapped her hand over her face and groaned. Her mother was going to _kill_ her. Or throw her a party. She wasn't quite sure where her mother stood at the moment on the whole becoming a grandmother thing.

Brittany wasn't sure what to respond to first. So Quinn _had_ lied to her? And she and Santana _weren't_ friends? Did that mean the cat girl actually meant it when she'd said she was going to kill her? And why was she suddenly upset about not using a condom? "Do you want me to get you some toilet paper? So you're not so... drippy?" she offered, figuring that was the reasoning behind the Neko's most recent statement. She couldn't do anything about her anger towards Quinn, but she _could_ help keep the girl from completely ruining her panties. "I could maybe find you another pair of these red underwear things. If it's too late to save the ones you're already wearing, that is," she had started to inch her way towards the double doors, partly to make good on her offer, but also to block the other girl from _actually_ going after Quinn. "She'd said she wasn't going to tell anyone about me. Please don't hurt her."

Santana had seriously been considering Brittany's offer to fetch her some clean spanks, when the girl once again brought up Quinn, and now the truth that she _had_ actually seen her mate naked. Giving up on trying to zip closed her uniform top, she started for the doors and the increasingly distressed blonde. It wasn't that she thought Quinn would tattle on the girl's unusual condition, but she could tell from the tone of Brittany's voice that she wasn't as confident as she was about this fact. She had to find Quinn and make it perfectly clear to her that if word got out about Brittany's penis, she'd find herself unable to walk, let alone _fuck_ a penis, for at least a month. "Brittany, I'm not going to kill her, but I _do_ have to talk to her," she explained as she easily side stepped the blonde and exited the shower room.

"No! Santana, please don't!" Brittany called after her, following her through the locker room and out into the hallway. She was seriously regretting not putting her socks and sneakers back on earlier, because Santana wasn't stopping, giving her no choice but to follow her barefoot on the dirty marble flooring. If the cat girl's puffed up and determined demeanor wasn't enough to draw attention to them, the fact that neither of them were wearing shoes most definitely would. Well, that and the way Santana's uniform top remained only half zipped, exposing way too much skin for Brittany's liking. "Santana, please!" Brittany lunged forward, gripping the girl's elbow and finally managing to halt her progress towards Quinn's third period classroom. "Just look at me, please! I don't want you to yell at her," she pleaded once the girl turned around to face her.

Instantly Santana felt like someone had just punched her in the gut; staring into Brittany's desperate and fearful eyes. She had put that look there. Again. _Fuck_. "Okay, okay," she responded quickly, moving towards the other girl and wrapping her arms around her. "I won't say anything to her right now. I promise." She hoped that Brittany understood how sincere she was. "I'll never do something you don't want me to do." It was a promise she wasn't entirely sure she could keep, but for now she could make good on her word and not confront her friend.

Brittany seemed to instantly relax in her embrace, and Santana found herself un-tensing as well. "You're turning me into a softie," she laughed, finally pulling away so she could look her mate in the eyes again. "But it's okay, because you're my mate, and I'll be whatever you want or need me to be." She felt her chest swelling with what she could only guess was the connection between two mates that her mother spoke about the night before.

Only, Brittany didn't seem to be responding in the way Santana had expected or hoped she would. On the surface, she seemed content with her declarations and her promise, but there was something buried beneath the girl's outwardly happy demeanor, and it was leaving a bad taste in the back of Santana's mouth. "Britt? What is it? You can tell me. Is it something I'd said? Is it about us being mates?" she asked, fear now filling her body from her toes all the way up to her ears.

When Brittany didn't immediately respond, Santana began to lead her back in the direction they'd just come, still oblivious to the fact they were both missing their footwear. Had she ruined everything already? Had her going all territorial on Quinn been too much for the girl? Santana wanted to vomit she was so terrified of what Brittany would end up telling her. She couldn't lose her. Even though she'd only just found her, she knew with every fiber of her being that she'd never find anyone else she wanted to be with as much as she wanted to be with Brittany. They were mates. _Soul_ -mates _._ So why did it feel like the girl was about to drop a bombshell on her?

Brittany waited for the locker room door to close behind them before taking a deep breath and turning to look at Santana. She hadn't even said anything yet and already she could see the despair in the cat girl's eyes. Reaching out, she took ahold of Santana's hands and brought them to her chest, right over her heart. "You can't go after Quinn on my behalf," she started, already regretting what she was about to say. "Because if you do, then everyone will know that we're mates." She waited a few moments, feeling a stabbing pain in her chest as she watched the other girl's face fall even more. "I want to be your mate Santana. I really, really do. It's just that, other than Quinn, and maybe your parents... I don't want anyone else to know."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Rachel Berry was normally a very accepting, understanding, and supportive person. Especially towards individuals that were unique, or otherwise in a prejudiced minority. Take her fathers for example: she had two of them. And that was perfectly fine with her; she would defend their rights in any way she could. It wasn't a _choice_ for them to be gay, and she understood that. She understood that it wasn't fair to ostracize or treat gay individuals poorly over something they had no control over.

So you'd think this fairness and equality would transfer towards individuals who happened to be born with cat ears and a tail. Well, usually it did. But right now, Rachel wanted nothing more than to snap at the girl next to her and demand that she get her "fifth appendage" under control. She'd already had her notes knocked off their shared desk _once_ from the breeze caused by the cat girl's wildly flailing tail, and she didn't want to have to repeat the process over and over again while waiting for their class to end. It was obvious Santana was angry at something or someone, but it wasn't Rachel's fault, so why should _she_ have to deal with someone else's consequences?

"Honestly Santana, if you can't control your tail, can you please just sit on it for the rest of the class? I can't concentrate on the lecture with you repeatedly hitting me with it," Rachel spoke up in a hushed voice, having reached her breaking point when the girl's tail knocked her pen out of her hand. Bending over in her seat in order to grab it off the floor, she missed the startled expression on the Neko's face, and by the time she'd sat back up and glanced at her desk partner, Santana was furious. Or at least, she _seemed_ furious, with the way her tail began to swing even more forcefully around behind her.

Santana had been lost in the memory of her discussion with Brittany earlier, still desperately trying to piece together her own thoughts and feelings on the issue the blonde girl had raised. Brittany hadn't gone into very much detail, but what she _had_ told her was enough to horrify and enrage her. Those girls at her old school that had hurt her were lucky they were in another state, or she'd have taken a little road trip that afternoon. But once she'd finally calmed down from her initial, innate response, she'd understood why Brittany was so afraid of people finding out her secret.

That didn't make agreeing to her "terms" any easier, but how could she possibly argue for something that could end up getting her mate _killed?_ Santana knew her school was one of the more tolerant ones in the mid-west, but that didn't mean there weren't kids there that would try and make the girl's life a living hell if they found out. They'd tried it with her when she'd first started as a Freshman three years ago, but she'd been so used to the harsh looks and the insults at that point, that it hadn't even phased her. Not to mention, she was a bit of a celebrity back then, being the first Neko to attend a public school, so if anyone had actually _tried_ to harm her, they never would've gotten away with it.

Brittany was not her though, and the blonde definitely didn't have the self esteem needed to withstand that type of treatment. Again. So really, Santana understood why Brittany wanted to keep their being mates a secret, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry at the universe for being so fucked up that this was something they had to do. And since she couldn't literally take it out on the universe, she was taking it out on anyone within a three foot diameter of herself. Not consciously of course, because sometimes her tail just _did_ things without her telling it to. And right now it was apparently pissing off the annoying little diva she unfortunately had to share a desk with.

"Get over it," Santana hissed back, narrowing her eyes at the girl sitting next to her. "Or go sit somewhere else," she added, already knowing Rachel wouldn't want to bring attention to herself by getting up and moving in the middle of their teacher's lesson. Not that there were any other seats available to begin with. Santana smirked in satisfaction when the brunette reluctantly turned back to her notes, and this time made a conscious effort to whip the girl in the back the next time her tail went that way.

Sadly, the little bit of pleasure she got out of irritating Rachel eventually vanished, and Santana was forced to sit with her thoughts again. Brittany still wanted to be her mate, which should have been enough to override her feelings about the rest of it, but it wasn't. The girl just didn't understand how _hard_ it was for her not to be near her, physically. They didn't have any classes together, and during lunch Brittany had gone with Quinn to do an impromptu tryout for Coach Sylvester. She'd wanted to go with them and watch, but Brittany had managed to convince her that she wouldn't be able to perform her best if she was there. Though Santana understood the real meaning behind the girls words: she didn't want to get a boner in the middle of a handstand.

Brittany had made the team rather easily, at least according to the txt's she'd received from Quinn afterwards. It had been difficult, but she'd managed _not_ to confront her friend over their cellular devices, even though she could've made the case to her mate that no one else would've known what was going on. But she hadn't, because she'd made a promise, and as tough as it was turning out to be, she was going to do everything she could to keep it. The fact that she'd received an unexpected txt from Brittany right after Quinn's, saying how excited she was to be on the squad, and how she couldn't wait to see her after school so they could "celebrate", made it a little easier.

Brittany being on the Cheerio's meant that she would automatically acquire the social status and the protection that went with being a cheerleader. And even though Santana could tell from their conversation in the locker room earlier that Brittany was nervous about performing in front of others, the girl was adamant that it was the perfect way for them to be able to spend time together without drawing any suspicion. They could touch and be near each other, because that just happened to be a part of the sport. Plus there was the fact that no one would suspect a _cheerleader_ of having a secret penis. Especially not one on Sue Sylvester's squad.

Santana had been so deep in thought that the bell signaling the end of class, and the school day, literally caused her to jump out of her seat. Not wasting any time, she grabbed her bag and made an almost frantic dash out of the classroom, dodging and weaving the kids that happened to sit closer to the door. Brittany had said she'd meet her in front of the building at the end of the day, and that she'd already txt'd her mom to let her know that she wasn't coming home on the first bus. She hadn't elaborated as to whether she'd informed her mom of why she was going to be late, but Santana figured they'd cross that bridge when they got there.

Stepping out onto the lawn in front of the school, Santana was immediately disappointed when she didn't see, or smell, Brittany amongst the other kids crossing the grass towards the buses parked on the other side. She knew she was early, and that Brittany had probably stopped at her locker or something, but the anticipation of seeing her was causing the cat girl to practically tremble with need. She _needed_ Brittany to be there with her. She _needed_ to see her mate. And eventually smell, and touch, and taste... Shifting from foot to foot, she gripped her binder eagerly to her chest and stared at the numerous double doors that lined the front of the building.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally a blonde head emerged slightly taller than the kids moving next to her, and Santana immediately crossed her legs in a desperate attempt to stop herself from running full speed and tackling the girl right there on the building's steps. She could feel her heartbeat and her breathing speed up the closer Brittany got, and when the blonde finally spotted and made eye contact with her, she almost came on the spot.

"Hi!" Brittany smiled as she finally made it through the crowd towards the distressed looking cat girl. "Are you okay? You look like you have to pee. Do you want to go back inside? I don't mind waiting." Brittany yelped in surprise when Santana responded by grabbing for her hand, tugging her away from the building and in the direction of her house. Suddenly self conscious of those around them, Brittany wriggled her hand from the other girls grasp, but left their pinkies linked so they didn't get separated. It also made her stomach feel nice and warm to be touching her mate, even if it was only with her little finger.

"Santana, why are we jogging?" Brittany questioned as the cat girl picked up speed once they'd crossed the street and were on the sidewalk. The girl's house was only a five minute walk away, but it seemed like Santana wanted to get her there as soon as possible. It shouldn't have taken Brittany so long to realize _why_ she wanted to do this, but once it occurred to her what Santana had planned, she quickened her stride until they were both full on sprinting across the neighbors lawns towards the Lopez's front door. All thoughts about what others would think, watching them running with their pinkies linked, had fled Brittany's mind the moment her underwear began to feel tight.

Santana had her keys in her hand by the time they made it up the steps, and after a quick twist of her wrist, she shoved opened the door and dragged Brittany inside. Once the door was slammed shut behind them, Santana turned to Brittany and did what she'd wanted to do to her all day: she tackled her to the ground. Unfortunately, in her haste to "reconnect" with her lover, Santana totally missed the fact that both her parents were watching them in shock and amusement from where they stood in the foyer opposite them. That is, until she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her torso, yanking her upwards and away from Brittany. Away from her _mate_.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

"Auuuuuurrrghhh! Lemme gooooooo!" Santana hollered, swinging her arms and legs and tail in all directions as the figure behind her lifted her completely off the ground. She knew who it was, and why they were doing it, but that didn't mean she wasn't pissed the fuck off that she was being interrupted from getting it on with her mate. "Mami, leh-goooooooooo!" Her angered cries turned to panicked whimpers as her mother shifted her grip upwards, holding her now around the chest, directly beneath her armpits. "Oh no! No! Not that! Please no!" Santana tried in vain to wriggle away, but it was no use, and within moments she was all but paralyzed in the older cat woman's embrace.

Lolita didn't particular enjoy putting her kitten into "the hold", especially now that they were both essentially the same size. But she knew there was no other way to calm the girl down and break her focus on her mate. When Santana was smaller, she used to use it all the time. Just like a real mother cat, the act of dangling their kitten by the "scruff" was an instant sedative to an unruly temperament, or an out of control tantrum. Obviously she didn't actually hold the girl by the skin of her neck, but she found that holding her up off the floor by her armpits and swinging her gently, worked just the same. And once Santana got too big to hold up like that, having the girl's back to her chest while she leant back and hoisted her daughter's feet up off the floor, worked as well.

Santana hated the hold just as much now as she did back when she was little, since it made her feel completely helpless and vulnerable afterwards. But what was making it even _worse_ for her in that moment, was the fact that her mate was _watching it happen_. Unable to move, save for tucking her knees up towards her stomach, Santana tried her best to focus on her rage at her mother, but eventually she couldn't even hold onto that. The ache in her groin and in her chest slowly began to fade, and soon all thoughts of ravishing Brittany on the hardwood floor vanished. She was completely relaxed and at ease, content and cozy in her mother's embrace. She even closed her eyes and rested her head back against the woman's neck, her breathing and her heart rate having evened out. It was as if her mate didn't even exist anymore, and it was just her and her Mami.

Brittany wasn't sure what she was more fascinated by: the scene between Santana and her mother, or by the man hovering over her speaking in a rapid jumble of both English and Spanish. He seemed to be concerned about something, but his attention wasn't on his wife and child. It was on _her,_ and the moment Brittany tried to sit up, she realized what the problem was. Santana had just tackled her to the floor. The _hard_ wood floor. "Owww..." she whimpered, feeling a shooting pain in the back of her skull as she attempted to move her head again. She'd been so focused on the girl that had pounced her, she hadn't realized how painful the pouncing itself had been.

"Ay caray! Su Su, go get the girl some ice!" Lolita admonished her mate as she struggled to keep her kitten in her arms without one or both of them ending up on the floor. She was leant back at an increasingly uncomfortable angle, with the bulk of her daughter's weight held over her upper abdomen. "And bring some for me in case she hits me when I let her go!" Lolita didn't really think Santana would ever actually _hit_ her, but then again, she'd never attempted to separate her kitten from her mate before. Quickly brushing aside the uncertainty, she began to waddle her way across the foyer and into the den, aiming for one of the couches. Santana remained silent in her arms, her body swaying slightly back and forth, in sync with her shuffling.

Brittany watched as the two cat women left her field of vision, and very slowly and carefully rolled onto her side, gripping the back of her head. "Aquí, tomar esta. Take this, it will help." Brittany felt an ice pack being pressed into her hand and she took it gratefully, holding it tenderly against her throbbing head. She wasn't a stranger to being knocked to the ground, so was pretty certain she wasn't actually concussed, or otherwise seriously injured. She thanked the man whom she assumed was Santana's father, and allowed him to help her shakily to her feet. "I apologize for the rude interruption, but we have a strict 'no humping strangers outside of the bedroom when your parents are home' rule in this house."

Brittany was still so confused and dizzy, she completely missed the man's attempt at humor and thought he was being serious. A look of utter dread crossed her face as she realized she was once again "that guy", and this time the girl's father _had_ caught them in the act. At least last time it was just her mother, and they hadn't actually been doing anything inappropriate when she'd walked in. But now? She was fairly certain Santana's hand had been groping her crotch from the moment their bodies first collided, right up until the moment the girl had been pulled away. She opened her mouth to apologize, or beg for leniency, but nothing came out.

Once in the den as well, Mr. Lopez helped to sit her down on the sofa opposite the one his wife and daughter were on, and took a seat himself on an adjacent armchair, making the situation that much more real for Brittany. Because this was it. She was officially "meeting the parents" now. _Oh God._ She immediately began to panic as she thought of all the horrible, awful, _painful_ ways this conversation could end. Would she say the right thing? Would they like her? Did they approve of the fact that since she was a girl, their daughter was technically a lesbian?

Wait, _was_ Santana a lesbian? Was _she_ a lesbian? Did it matter that she had a penis? Oh God! Did Santana's father _know_ about her penis? _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_ Brittany began to shake her head, which only added to her dizziness and distress. Because this really _was_ it, and there was no doubt in her mind anymore. She was completely and utterly _doomed_.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Lolita gazed curiously at her kitten's unresponsive form in her lap, gently running her hand up and down the girl's back. When she'd sat down on the couch and released her hold on her daughter, the girl had immediately curled into a tight ball with her face pressed into her mother's stomach. This was a typical reaction though, because the state she'd been put in was incredibly draining emotionally, and it always took her a few seconds to snap out of it. Usually she remained calm afterwards, even if beforehand she'd been completely out of control.

But Lolita had honestly expected her kitten to rebound faster than this, and in some fashion, retaliate against what she'd just done to her. She knew her daughter would be upset at having essentially been put into a "time out" in front of her mate, but for her to stay silent and calm in her lap for _this_ long? Something had to be wrong. "Kitten, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm your mother, and our bond is always going to win out over the one you share with your mate."

The cat woman didn't actually know if that was true, having not been raised by her own birth mother, but instead an adoptive family that hadn't been able to have children of their own. They'd loved her and treated her decently growing up, but when it came to her Neko characteristics and behaviors, they'd had a strict "if we don't acknowledge it, it doesn't exist" policy. Which would've been okay if they'd been farmers, like most adoptive parent's of Nekos were back then.

The rural areas where they'd lived in Mexico never saw heavy traffic, so they could've sent her out into the fields all day and not have had to worry about her being seen by anyone. But since her parents were craftsman, and had a shop in the front of their house, she'd often had to cover her ears with a headscarf and tuck her tail awkwardly into her pants whenever customers and tourists were around. Because of this, Lolita had tried to stay out of the shop as much as she could, preferring instead to stay with her mother in the back room, watching quietly as the woman worked day after day, crafting the pottery and bake-ware that her father would later sell in their store.

When she was five, her mother had given her some cracked and damaged pots to play with, as well as some of the paint and glaze that was used to decorate them. Whether it was natural talent, or due to the years spent watching her mother work, the cat girl had easily been able to replicate on her own chipped bowl, one of their family's signature designs with almost complete accuracy. It was the first time Lolita could remember her parents actuallybeing _proud_ of her, and a few weeks later, on her sixth birthday, they'd surprised her with her own set of paints, and a little table and stool much like her mother's, only smaller.

In hindsight, Lolita wished her talent for her family's trade _hadn't_ been discovered. Not until she was much older, or maybe even never at all. It's not that she'd had a lot of childhood experiences to look forward to, being stuck inside for the majority of the day due to her abnormality. But even still, at six years old, it was completely unfair of her parents to expect, and sometimes even _demand_ , that she'd put as much time and effort into her work as her mother did.

Because as it turned out, tourists had started paying a lot of money for her unique designs, and her pottery soon became well recognized, and even sought after by those that'd heard about her work by word of mouth. Of course, by "her", she meant her mother, since the woman had signed all of her pieces as if she'd made them herself. At the time, she'd been told this was necessary; because if the customers knew a little kid had made the items, they wouldn't have paid as much money for them. But looking back on it now, Lolita was pretty certain her mother simply wanted the fame and recognition for herself.

But even if her mother's intentions hadn't been selfish, Lolita understood now that it could've been a lot worse for her if she _had_ been given credit for her artwork. Her being so young and talented would've eventually brought reporters to their village; people who might've wanted to interview her. And back then it was still too dangerous to be outed as a Neko, _especially_ in that part of the world.

And if she _had_ been taken away, her parents may not have been able to keep their shop running. And since it was their only source of income, they'd have eventually ended up penniless and out on the streets. Of course, for all Lolita knew, that might've still happened anyway, seeing as she'd run away when she was 13, essentially leaving them in the exact same position. But at least her reasons for leaving with Jesús to America had been _justified_.

Her parents had been planning on selling her baby, in the same way she'd originally been bought by them, and no amount of begging or pleading by both her and her mate would've ever been able to change their minds. To them it was simple; her baby was worth a _lot_ of money on the black market. Because as it turned out, the year Santana was conceived was the same year Nekos had been given amnesty in America, which meant infants and young children were a hot ticket item in the illegal trade between the two countries.

Lolita never regretted leaving her parents behind in order to keep her child, but what still hurt her to this day, was the fact that her parents had even forced her to make that choice in the first place. Because if they'd not been so blinded by their greed at that point in their lives, they might've been able to see her child for what she truly was: their granddaughter, and not just another item they could place in their shop to sell.

But in the end, Lolita was more than happy with the way her life had turned out. She had the world's most loving, and thoughtful, and _handsome_ man as her mate. And her daughter? If she overlooked all the vomiting and tantrums when the girl was younger, and the endless stream of guys and girls flowing in and out of her bedroom now that she was older, Lolita would say she was pretty lucky to have a kitten like Santana. Actually, even _with_ all that, she was glad to have such an amazing, and clever, and caring child as-

"Aaaayyyyy dios mio! She just _bit_ me!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Santana couldn't believe this was happening. Her mother had actually put her into the _hold_ in front of her _mate!_ It just didn't compute that the woman would've done such an egregious thing to her. She was her _mother_ , after all. Not her probation officer! This just- couldn't be happening. Nope. Nuh uh. Never in a million years would she be curled up in her Mami's lap, post paralysis, with her mate sitting just a few feet away. Never. Nope.

Except she was. And she could hear her mother talking to her, trying to console and sooth her. Was she fucking serious? This. Was. Not. Okay. So in an effort to get this across to the woman, she did the first thing she could think of. She opened her mouth and pressed it into her mother's stomach, biting down _hard_.

Of course, it shouldn't have surprised her that her mother would retaliate by immediately flicking her in the ear. It was the simplest gesture they knew that could actually cause quite a deal of pain to the other, since their ears so were sensitive. And when her mother did it to her, it had her rolling onto her back, growling up at the woman. "Owww! Mami!" She reached upwards in an attempt to return the favor, but her mother batted her hands away.

"You _bit_ me!" Lolita growled back, though her voice was less serious and more mocking of Santana's tone. "That. Is. Not. Acceptable. Behavior. Kitten." The cat woman punctuated each word with another swat at her daughter; the girl still attempting to flick at her ears from where she lay across her lap. Both Nekos remained oblivious to the other two in the room, that is until they felt a surge of water shoot at them from what was very obviously a spray bottle.

"Guh! Dad! No!" Santana squealed, twisting in her mother's lap and subsequently tumbling to the floor in a pitiful heap. Blinking back the sting from awkwardly landing on her tail, the cat girl rolled onto her stomach and glanced across the Berber rug, spotting her mate's feet. Ignoring her mother's warning, she began to shimmy her way beneath the coffee table, army style, intent on reaching her lover.

Lolita had finished letting her own mate know how much she didn't appreciate his intervention tactic when she noticed what her daughter was doing. "Nuh uh! Come back here!" She immediately leant down and gripped her kitten's skirt, tugging the girl back away from the blonde.

Santana yelped as she felt herself being dragged backwards, and reached out, just barely missing Brittany's ankle as her mother pulled her away. "Mami!" she whined, lifting her head up and accidentally banging it on the bottom of the coffee table. Momentarily stunned, the cat girl gave up resisting and was finally yanked completely free.

The whole time this was going on, Brittany sat with her mouth hung open and her eyes wide in both amusement and concern. She never behaved like this with _her_ parents, so to see Santana "fighting" with her mother, it was almost too much to comprehend. Should she be worried for the girl? Or should she be laughing like her father currently was? Or should she perhaps be running for the door before it was too late? While a good portion of her would've liked to escape the still assumed upcoming confrontation, the majority of her didn't want to leave her mate like this. Whatever "this" actually was.

Santana had managed to grab ahold of her mother's arm, and despite her threatened grounding till she was thirty, she yanked the cat woman off the couch and down on top of her. Instantly she rolled them both onto their sides, causing the coffee table to get pushed backwards, almost trapping Brittany's legs in between it and the couch she was sitting on. Not that Santana was aware of her mate in that moment, too focused on getting her mother pinned beneath her.

Brittany had managed to pull her legs away in time, and was now gripping them to her chest as she watched mother and daughter rolling around on the carpet, much like Simba and Nala in The Lion King. Except without the underlying sexual tension. Or the Elton John backing vocals. But true to the movie, one seemed to have the upper hand from the very start. Whether this was because Lolita was Santana's mother, or she was just a better "fighter", she had no idea. She just knew that Santana was essentially getting her "ass kicked" by her mother; the cat woman currently pinning the girl on her stomach as she twisted her ears between her fingers.

Not sure if she should say or do something to help, Brittany was glad when she heard Mr. Lopez trying to get her attention. Shifting her focus from the women on the floor, she only became even more confused when she saw the man holding the spray bottle out for her to take. "Go on, it's fun," he insisted, nodding his head towards his mate and child. Brittany looked at him uncertainly, shaking her head ever so slightly. Did he actually expect her to use that on her _mate_? On her mate's _mother ?_

"Come on, I know you want to," Jesús egged the girl on, grinning when she hesitantly took the bottle from him. "They won't get mad at you, I promise," he assured, sitting back in his chair now in order to watch. The blonde looked at him once more, and he nodded his head, miming with his hand how to use the spray bottle. "I'll tell them I put you up to it, it's okay."

Brittany still wasn't sure she should be doing this, but the impromptu WWF match going in before her didn't look like it was going to be ending any time soon. Not that she wanted to get back to having "the talk" with Santana's parents, but if her and Santana were going to have any "alone time" that afternoon, they were going to have to get things moving. She'd promised her parent's she'd be home for dinner, and since she was pretty much breaking every other rule they had in place for her, she didn't want to make matters worse by giving them a _reason_ to be suspicious.

So, with a forced gulp, Brittany lifted the spray bottle in front of her, carefully aiming it at the back of her lover's head, and squeezed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just uploaded chapters 27 through 34, so if you've been following along on this site only, you have a lot to catch up on :D

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Santana whipped her head around the moment she felt the stream of water soaking into her hair. "Paaaaaapppiiiii!" she howled dejectedly, her protests dying in her throat when she saw who was _actually_ holding the spray bottle. Shifting her eyes between her father and her mate, she snorted aloud when both immediately pointed at the other, trying to direct the blame away from themselves. Only, Brittany was the one currently holding the object of her disaffection, and the blonde, quickly realizing her giveaway, slowly lowered it to the floor and kicked it out of view behind the sofa. "Really, Britt?" she asked in mock annoyance, her voice carrying more amusement than anger as she watched the girl's entire body turning beet red.

Taking her kitten's momentary distraction as an opening, Lolita pounced on the girl, wrapping her arms around and beneath her daughter's body and hoisting her upwards into her lap. "Gotch'ya!" she squealed triumphantly, wrapping her legs around the once more struggling cat girl's lower half, effectively immobilizing her once again. In her excitement at besting the young girl, she completely missed out on the interaction between Santana, Brittany, and her own mate. "Su Su! Did you see? I wiped her ass and took her name!" she exclaimed giddily, still completely oblivious to what had just transpired. All she knew was that she had won this round, and she wasn't going to let Santana forget it any time soon.

Santana had given up trying to resist her mother's current hold, despite the fact it wasn't one that actually prayed upon her Neko instincts. She was more concerned now with how completely mortified she was that her _mate_ had _sprayed_ her. Obviously her father had put the blonde up to it, but that didn't make the affront any less distressing! Brittany was her _mate!_ She shouldn't be tag teaming against her in the 100 meter water bottle relay! "I can't believe you did that," she spoke after a few moments, glowering at her lover. "And Mami, you didn't _wipe_ my ass. You _wooped_ my ass... Ay..."

"Same difference," Lolita responded, her lopsided grin still lighting up her entire face. She knew it would probably be safe at that point to let her daughter go, but she was enjoying rubbing salt in her kitten's wounds. It wasn't often she got the upper hand with the young Neko, and she could only assume it was because Santana had been distracted with her mate being so near by. "Jesus, get the camera! I want to remember this moment!"

Brittany couldn't help the small chuckle at the sound that suddenly came out of Santana's body. It sounded like a whale being slaughtered, revived, and then immediately slaughtered again. The sudden, intense tugging inside her chest, though, meant she didn't smile for long. It was as if she could feel Santana's pain inside her own body, even though the girl was only embarrassed and not actually physically hurt. Shifting a little on the sofa, she fought against the rising urge to get up and move towards the girl.

Lolita wasn't so oblivious anymore, and she immediately recognized the distress on the blonde girl's face. Realizing it mirrored the look her own mate had from time to time, she loosened her grip on her daughter, confident at this point the cat girl's urges had been flushed from her system. "It's okay Kitten, you can go to her," she spoke into her daughter's hair, letting her arms fall completely from the girl's body to show her that she was serious.

Santana wasted no time scrambling up from her mother's lap, and was within moments perched on the sofa next to Brittany, her arms wrapped around the blonde girl's torso and her face pressed into the red, white and black fabric covering her chest. Inhaling the girl's scent, she pulled her knees closer into her body, essentially wrapping herself around her mate on the couch. "Nnnnnnnnn, don't be sad Britt Britt," she whined, nuzzling Brittany's chest.

Brittany wasn't so much sad, as she was frozen in terror. Both Lolita and Jesus were staring at her; in her mind, their eyes narrowed and suspicious. Did they know that she was currently sporting a boner beneath where their daughter was laying? Her mother must know, if Santana could tell from scent alone. Oh God! Is that why the cat woman was now grinning at her like that? Starting to panic, she hugged Santana closer to her, praying the girl would be an effective barrier should her mother decide to attack. She really didn't think she could handle much more of this.

"Are you okay honey?" Lolita inquired, staring at the statuesque blonde girl with concern. She looked across to her lover and frowned. "I think we broke her. I think she got so scared, she broke. Well, not _all_ of her..." she couldn't help the grin as she definitely knew at least one part of Brittany wasn't currently broken. Jesus raised a brow at her, taking a few moments to figure out what she meant. When it clicked to him, he immediately felt his heart go out to the girl. He could only imagine how horrifying it must be, sitting in front of his mate's parents with their daughter laying across his erection.

"Maybe we should go upstairs, let the two of them calm down a little," he suggested, tugging on his wife's arm. She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded. They were going to have to leave the house completely though, since she could potentially still hear, and _smell,_ them if they stayed within a certain radius of the girls. "We'll be back in an hour or so. Please be respectful and don't have sex on your mother's new sofa without putting something down first."

Lolita rolled her eyes, thinking about how she and her mate spent that morning christening the furniture themselves. At least they had learned by now to be conscientious of which way they were pointing while they had sex. Santana would probably figure that one out when she was the one paying the dry cleaning bills. But until then... "Keep it to the bedroom, Kitten. Oh, and don't forget to use a condom!" Overlooking the suddenly confused expression on the blonde girl's face, Lolita took her mate's hand and quickly lead him out of the house.


End file.
